Hunted
by Patient Harmony
Summary: While visiting the Majestics, Ray is haunted in his dreams. But it's more than just a nightmare. Something is going on, and poor Oliver is constantly in the middle of it. Add the fact that Biovolt wants revenge, and what do you get? A whole lot of stress. First story, so be gentle.
1. Prologue

**So, this is my first story. I'll be updating every Friday (hopefully). Anyway, this is the prologue, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters.**

**Prologue**

The boy was running. He didn't know from what, but he knew that he had to get away. The sense of someone following him wasn't far behind, and he knew that whatever was behind him would catch up to him shortly.

His heart pounded ferociously, but it was impossible to determine whether it was from running, or from the fear. He felt cold inside, as though there was no hope at all. As though it was the end.

"_Here, kitty, kitty,_" the voice of his pursuer mocked. "_Why don't we play a game?_"

He ran faster, but deep down, he knew it was in vain. He was suddenly flung forwards, a heavy weight on his back. He could swear that it felt like a heavy foot. No, not even that. It felt like a paw.

"_Nowhere to run_," the voice mocked. "_Nowhere to hide. No way to escape._"

…..

Ray awoke with a start. He was breathing heavily, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He was covered in cold sweat, and his throat was dry.

Once he had calmed down slightly, he noticed that he was still afraid. But no matter how much he tried to convince himself that it was only a dream, the fear refused to leave. It was as though all hope had been drained from his life.

He looked around the room, hoping that he hadn't awoken any of the others. They were currently visiting the Majestics, and the Bladebreakers were all, once again, sharing a room. Luckily, no one else seemed to be stirred from their sleep.

Well, it wasn't a surprise with Tyson, since he could sleep through practically anything, and Max himself was a deep sleeper if he wanted to be. Who Ray was really afraid of waking were Kenny and Kai.

Seeing that no one else seemed to be bothered, he relaxed slightly. Deciding that sleep would not come to him, he got out of bed and decided to roam the corridors of Robert's castle, hoping to find something interesting.

…..

Unbeknownst to Ray, someone _was_ awake. Kai was awoken by Ray's tossing and turning. He heard him moan a few times, and he heard his breathing become ragged.

Kai watched him for a while, and was wondering whether or not to awaken the boy. So when Ray finally awoke, he breathed a sigh of relief.

This, however, turned into a worried frown when he noticed that Ray didn't seem to see him. In fact, even in the darkness, Kai could see that Ray's eyes were slightly glazed over, and what little light that was reflected there only showed one thing.

Fear.

When Ray's focus returned, Kai pretended to be asleep. He knew Ray had a habit of feeling guilty for worrying his friends, and so tried prevent the guilt.

He heard Ray leave, and he was left to ponder.

Exactly what was the dream about?

…..

"It's finally time. Are you ready?"

"Sir, we were born ready."

"Excellent. You know what to do. Make me proud."


	2. Chapter 1: Creeping Shadows

**So, here's Chapter 1. I feel as though I should make a few things clear. First of all, this takes place around the end of the first season. Second, this is not going to be a yaoi. I don't do romance **_**at all**_**. Third, English is my second language, so I apologise in advance if there are any grammatical errors.**

**Thanks to AquilaTempestas for reviewing. Glad you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 1: Creeping Shadows**

Ray found solace in Robert's library. He always enjoyed reading, and once he saw Robert's collection of books…

He figured that this was the best way for him to stay awake. He didn't know why, but he dreaded going back to sleep. It was just a dream, right?

Shaking his head, trying to free himself from these thoughts, he found a book that he could enjoy and made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs nearby.

…..

"Has anyone seen Ray?" Kenny asked.

They were all awake, but it took them a while to realise that one of them wasn't there anymore.

"He woke up a while back," Kai said. "Not sure where he is, though."

"Think he's training with Driger?" Max asked.

"Well," Tyson said, "if he is, then he's going to have to see if it's working. As soon as we find Ray, I'm challenging him to a beybattle."

"That may not be the best idea, Tyson," Kai said. "Ray seemed a little… I don't know. Just… try not to get in his way."

"This is _Ray _we're talking about," Tyson said. "How bad could it be?"

…..

Oliver was on his way to the library. The previous day, he left a bag there, and he needed to get it, before one of Robert's servants found it and the chances of him retrieving said item would be slim to none. There was an important item in the bag that his father entrusted with him, and he didn't want to lose it.

When he opened the door, he paused, blinking in confusion. Curled up in one of the armchairs was Ray, a book on his lap and reading intently. Oliver noticed that Ray was still wearing his nightclothes, a grey tee-shirt and black sweatpants, and his hair was not in its bandanna, letting his shorter hair fall down, except for the slight signs of sleep.

"Ray?" Oliver spoke.

The neko-jin snapped his attention to Oliver, and the French boy immediately noticed that Ray must have been there for a while. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and the pupils were slit-like. When Ray saw who had spoken, he smiled.

"Hey Oliver," Ray greeted. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask _you_ the same thing," Oliver said.

Ray shifted uncomfortably, and the movement seemed to remind him that he needed to move to get the blood flowing.

"I couldn't sleep," Ray admitted. "Nightmare."

"Oh? What about?"

Ray lowered his gaze, and Oliver noticed that he seemed to frown in confusion.

"I was being chased," Ray said. "But that's not it. The fear I felt… I haven't been so afraid since I was a little kid. It's like… whatever was chasing me, I know it, and I'm afraid of it. Even when I woke up, I was still afraid. I didn't even want to go back to sleep." Ray looked at him then. "You probably think that this is ridiculous."

"No," Oliver whispered. "After dealing with the Dark Bladers, you learn to be open minded. Besides, I've experienced a few strange things myself. You don't have to worry about anything."

Ray gave a small smile.

"So," Ray said, "what are _you_ doing here so early?"

Oliver jumped slightly, remembering what he came for.

"I almost forgot!" he said, looking around. "Um, you didn't see a bag somewhere, did you?"

"I think there's one over that way," Ray said, pointing to his right.

Oliver went in that direction and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw what he was looking for. It was a black pouch-like bag that was only slightly larger than his hat.

"Thank goodness," Oliver said, retrieving said item. He checked to make sure his father's item was still inside, and turned to Ray.

That was when he felt himself grow pale.

Behind Ray was a shadowy figure, seemingly reaching out to grab the boy, but not being able to touch him. The creature looked towards Oliver and the greenette could feel his blood run cold. The eyes revealed nothing but pure evil.

"Oliver?" Ray spoke, his voice snapping Oliver's attention away from the creature. "Are you okay?"

Oliver looked towards the creature, and he saw its eyes narrow slightly.

"Yeah," Oliver breathed. "I'm fine."

…..

A few minutes later, they were all in the dining room, enjoying a hearty breakfast. That included bacon, eggs, toast, juice… a lot of things bad for your heart, but good for energy.

Ray was fully dressed in his usual attire. He seemed oblivious to Kai and Oliver's worried glances, though. Or he was just ignoring it.

"So Ray," Kenny said, "where were you this morning?"

"I was in the library," Ray said.

Johnny and Enrique seemed surprised, and Robert seemed intrigued.

"Oh?" Robert said. "What exactly were you doing there?"

"Reading," Oliver said. "He sure looked comfortable in your chair, though."

"Yeah," Ray said. "I was reading that book about the Demon Bitbeasts."

"Really?" Robert asked, seemingly excited. "And, tell me, what do you think of it?"

"It was great. It's interesting how the Bitbeasts could be so twisted. I'm still reading it, though."

"If you like that, then I recommend 'The Shadow Within'. It makes you realise just how dark you truly are, deep down."

"I'll try it," Ray said.

Through this entire exchange, Ray and Robert's teammates were staring in astonishment, a few of them not even bothering to close their mouths. The Majestics had never seen Robert look so excited, and the Bladebreakers were surprised of what their normally calm teammate was reading and found interesting.

…..

The White Tigers were on their way to the town hall. They had been summoned by the elders, and they knew that if the elders called them, then it must be important.

"I wonder what this is all about," Mariah said.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Lee said.

"I hope this doesn't take too long," Gary said. "I'm hungry."

"Gary," Kevin sighed, "you're _always _hungry."

"I just hope we're not in trouble," Mariah said.

"I doubt it," Lee said. "Come on, let's hurry."

…..

The Demolition Boys, except for Tala, were lounging around in their new apartment. Bryan kept glancing at the doorway every now and again, and his shoulders were tensed.

The three Russians had a few injuries that they received about a week prior. Bryan had a black eye and a few bruises on his throat, and his left hand was bandaged. Ian had a bruise on his right cheek and he was moving his left shoulder as little as possible. Spencer had a cut on his left cheek and had a large bruise on his upper left arm.

They all looked over to the door when it opened. Tala stood there, a few shallow cuts on his face and a large gash on his right arm, right across his inner forearm.

"Did you find them?" Bryan asked.

Tala nodded, his face slightly pale.

"We need to get going. As soon as possible."

…..

Oliver was pacing in his room. He was waiting for someone, and he _needed_ to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked, making Oliver jump.

He turned and glared at the very person he was waiting for. Zomb.

"Don't do that!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Sorry," Zomb said, smirking. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. You guys know about dark creatures and stuff, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw something this morning, and I need to know more."

…..

Ray was once again curled up in the armchair, continuing with the book. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to these kinds of books. It somehow felt… important that he knew these things.

He suddenly felt a strange prickling sensation, as though there was something at the back of his neck. He turned around, but there was nothing. He felt a familiar fear rise in his chest. It was the same fear he experienced the previous night.

He felt as though the temperature was continuously dropping, and he wanted to write it off as his imagination, but he didn't, as soon as he saw his breath. This meant that it was real, and he didn't like it.

He yelped when he felt something grab his arm, but there was nothing. He wanted to scream, but he felt something similar to a hand pressed against his mouth, effectively muffling his screams. He was terrified, and he could vaguely hear cold laughter in his ear.

…..

The White Tigers exited the building, all of them looking solemn. They now each had an amulet around their necks, and Mariah was holding hers worriedly.

"This is…" Kevin began.

"We know," Lee said. "We need to get going, as soon as possible."

…..

Oliver ran to the library. He didn't know why, but he felt something menacing in the air. And it was coming from the library.

'Please, don't let it be what I think it is.'

Oliver burst through the door and gasped in shock. It was the creature from that morning, and in its clutches was…

"Ray!"

As though a spell was broken, the creature released Ray and turned to Oliver. The boy immediately felt a chill go down his spine.

The creature lunged at him and Oliver closed his eyes. He felt a stinging on his cheek, but when nothing else happened, he opened his eyes. The creature was gone, and he was left alone with Ray.

He went over to his friend, who was shaking, face pale and eyes wide.

"Ray, are you okay?" Oliver asked.

Ray's eyes looked over to him, and Oliver flinched when he saw them look unfocused. It was the only warning he got before Ray lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2: Alone in the Dark

**Okay, here's Chapter 2. In case anyone's wondering, I've already written about twenty chapters, so for a few months I'll be keeping the update schedule. And please, I'd like to hear feedback. I know that there are people reading this, but I have no idea whether or not you like it. So, if you guys could please review, that would be great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters. All I own is the plot.**

**Chapter 2: Alone in the Dark**

Oliver dragged Ray over to the armchair. He couldn't carry the boy all the way back to his room, and he certainly couldn't leave him alone while he searched for help.

He sighed in frustration. What was that creature, and what did it want?

Oliver remembered the fear in Ray's eyes. There was more to this, and he intended to find out what it was.

…..

Ray didn't know where he was. But he knew that he'd been there before. It was a forest, and he could hear a waterfall nearby.

'Wait a minute…"

Dread filled Ray. He knew exactly where he was. And he didn't want to be there.

'Please, not again.'

…..

Oliver spared a glance at Ray. The other boy had started to breathe heavily, and his face was scrunched up in fear.

'What should I do?' Oliver wondered. 'Should I wake him up? But he's passed out. Will that even work?'

Oliver sighed. He hoped that Ray woke up soon. He was at a loss as to what to do. So now, all he could do was wait.

…..

Ray was trembling. He didn't want this, not again. He closed his eyes, hoping that the image in front of him would go away.

When he opened his eyes, it was still there.

He fell to his knees, a sob wracking his being. After a few seconds, an anguished scream escaped his throat.

…..

Oliver jumped slightly when Ray's eyes snapped open and he jerked awake. The boy was breathing heavily, tears rolling down his cheeks, eyes still cloudy.

"Ray?" Oliver asked in a quiet voice.

Ray blinked and looked towards Oliver, eyes regaining their life.

"Oliver?" Ray asked in a hoarse voice. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Oliver said. "Are you okay?"

Ray gave a slight chuckle, but Oliver could tell that it lacked any humour. It sounded… nervous.

"I guess I must _really_ be tired," Ray said. "How long was I out?"

"An hour," Oliver said. "Ray, do you know what happened before you passed out?"

Ray narrowed his eyes in thought, and Oliver averted his gaze. His eyes widened as he saw what they landed on.

"I felt… cold," Ray said. "And I felt overwhelmed by fear. Probably just tired."

"I don't think so," Oliver whispered, inclining his head to Ray's arm.

When Ray saw what Oliver was referring to, he gasped. On his arm, where he was grabbed, was a large bruise in the shape of a hand.

…..

Zomb returned to the place his team decided to reside. It used to be a mansion, but years of neglect had caused the place to be considered too dangerous to enter. And that made it the perfect place for the monstrous beybladers.

He found Sanguinex, Lupinex and Cenotaph in what used to be a living room, waiting for him.

"What did Oliver want?" Sanguinex asked.

"He wanted to know about something that he saw," Zomb said. "I think we should keep an eye on Oliver, and also Ray."

"Why, exactly?" Lupinex asked.

"Can't you feel it?" Zomb asked.

The others paused before a smirk appeared on their faces.

"Things are starting to get really interesting," Sanguinex said. "If we want to get stronger, now's the time."

…..

"Wh-wha…?" Ray stuttered, staring at the bruise on his arm. "How did _this_ happen?"

"I think it was when that… thing grabbed you," Oliver said.

Ray looked at him confused.

"What thing?" he asked.

Oliver averted his gaze, and Ray suddenly dreaded the answer.

"When I came in," Oliver explained, "I saw something was holding you. It looked like some kind of shadow. I saw it this morning too."

Ray looked down, mulling over what Oliver just told him.

"I didn't see anything," Ray said. "But I _felt_ something. I thought…" Ray looked at Oliver. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Oliver admitted. "But I've got your back."

Ray nodded before he frowned.

"Oliver… what happened to your cheek?"

…..

Tyson and Robert were having a friendly battle in Robert's training stadium, and Kenny was recording everything and anything on his laptop.

Then for some reason, both Dragoon and Grypholeon stopped, staring in the same direction and completely ignoring their masters.

"What's wrong, Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

"They sense something," Dizzi said, her voice sounding nervous, making Kenny nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"It's something… menacing. I don't know. All I know is, I'm getting goosebumps. Something's angry."

Robert and Tyson returned their Bitbeasts to their beyblades and summoned back their beyblades. They approached Kenny.

"What exactly is going on?" Tyson asked.

"Not sure," Kenny said. "But Dizzi's also not acting like herself. I'm worried."

"Let's see if any of the others are having any trouble," Robert said.

…..

Kai was on his way to the library. He wanted to speak to Ray, and he knew that he might find the other boy in the library.

Just as the door came into view, it opened, making Kai stop. Ray exited, followed closely by Oliver. Kai's eyes widened when he saw the two of them.

Ray was pale, and there were small traces of tears on his cheeks and around his eyes, and he was slightly shaky. Oliver was also pale, and almost his entire left cheek was covered in blood.

Kai felt a slight vibration in his pocket, and withdrew Dranzer. The bit was glowing slightly, and Kai could almost feel the Bitbeast's apprehension.

'What's going on?' he wondered.

He looked back to the other two, who didn't seem to notice him. They were going in the opposite direction, and in a way, Kai was grateful. He didn't know how they would react if they knew he saw them in that condition.

'Something's fishy,' Kai thought. 'There's only one way to get answers.'

Kai reached into his pocket and withdrew another beyblade that was pitch black. In the centre was a picture of a black phoenix.

…..

Oliver was washing his face, trying to rid it of the blood. He had been so worried about Ray that he didn't even feel the blood, and now he had to get the dried blood off of him. When the worst was gone, it became clear what the source was.

Three gashes, resembling claws. They were quite deep, and Oliver was surprised that they didn't completely cut through.

He cupped his hands, letting the water gather. He closed his eyes as he threw the water on his face. When he opened his eyes, he let out a strangled yelp. The creature was right behind him.

The creature clamped its hand on Oliver's mouth, preventing the boy from calling out for help.

'_I don't know how you can see me,' _the creature whispered, its voice like ice. _'But know this: if you interfere again, then you _will_ pay. You think this light scratch is bad?'_ It stroked Oliver's cheek with the hand that wasn't muffling the boy's voice, and Oliver felt the claws softly stroke the wounds, forcing a shudder to escape his body. _'Believe me when I tell you that I can do much, much worse. Stay out of my way, little boy.'_

Oliver clamped his eyes shut, and after a few seconds he felt the creature's hand disappear. When Oliver opened his eyes, he was alone, but he could still feel the ghost of the creature's grip on him. He spent a few moments longer in the bathroom, the blood being washed away by the tears of fear.

…..

Kai chose the most secluded spot he could on the grounds. Taking a heavy breath, he readied the black beyblade, hoping that no one came right then. He knew that neither the Bladebreakers nor the Majestics would like this.

Pulling the ripcord, he felt a familiar rush of brutality, ruthlessness and bloodlust overwhelm him. He swallowed, fighting the dark Bitbeast's influence.

The black phoenix arose, staring down coldly at the boy.

'_To what do I owe this pleasure?' _the black Bitbeast sneered.

"I need answers," Kai said, hoping his voice didn't crack.

'_About what?'_ Black Dranzer asked, bored.

"Why is Dranzer so panicky?"

The Bitbeast stared at him, eyes shining with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

'_It's not just Dranzer. Something is happening, and all the Bitbeasts are on high alert. Let's just say, we're not alone here. Just ask those two friends of yours.'_

Kai paled. He knew who Black Dranzer was referring to.

"What happened?" he asked.

'_Don't know, don't care. But know this: soon, all you hold dear will be gone, and the darkness will rise. I can't wait for that.'_

Kai swallowed nervously as the Bitbeast returned to its vessel, and the beyblade stopped spinning.

'Ray, Oliver, what happened?'


	4. Chapter 3: Questions without Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.**

**Chapter 3: Questions without Answers**

It was lunch time, and the Bladebreakers and the Majestics were already in the dining room. Well, most of them.

Ray, Oliver and Kai were absent, and this fact didn't escape the others.

"Where are they?" Tyson huffed.

A moment later, Ray arrived, looking extremely tired. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was a little pale.

"Ray?" Max prompted.

"Dude, are you feeling okay?" Tyson asked.

Ray gave a small smile.

"Yeah," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The three Majestics in the room looked on in suspicion. They could see that Ray was hiding something, but Ray's teammates just seemed worried. Kenny even went so far as to feel Ray's forehead, checking for a fever.

"Ray, you're cold," Kenny remarked.

"Don't worry about it, Chief," Ray said.

"Ray," Robert said. "Do you know where Kai and Oliver are?"

Ray shifted slightly when Oliver was mentioned, but no one commented.

"I don't know where Kai is," Ray said. "And as for Oliver. He got a little hurt when he was helping me, so he went to go clean the wound."

"How did he get hurt?" Enrique asked, concern for his best friend shining through.

Before Ray could answer, Kai entered. He glanced at Ray, but said nothing. He took a seat next to Tyson without a word.

"What took _you_ so long?" Johnny asked.

Kai glanced at him, but said nothing. Normally, Johnny would have felt enraged, but there was something in the other boy's eyes that prevented Johnny from saying anything. He saw it intensify when Kai glanced at Ray again, who was sitting across from him.

They waited in silence for a few minutes, the atmosphere tense. Almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Oliver finally arrived, but the others gasped.

Oliver's cheek was an angry red that only intensified near the three slashes. Oliver avoided everyone's gazes as he sat next to Ray, who only gave him a look that resembled guilt.

"What happened?!" Johnny and Enrique exclaimed, making a few of the others flinch, including Oliver.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Oliver said, his voice quiet.

The others, except for Ray and Kai, stared at Oliver in astonishment for a while. The boy became nervous, and he avoided the others' gazes.

"Leave him alone," Kai said. "Obviously, he doesn't want to talk about it. So stop staring at him like he's some kind of show."

The others jumped, and Oliver and Ray smiled gratefully at Kai. Robert cleared his throat.

"Yes, well," he said, "we have other things to discuss as well."

"What do you mean?" Enrique asked.

"When Tyson and I were battling, our Bitbeasts started acting strange. It was almost as if…"

"Almost as if they were afraid of something," Tyson finished, his voice unusually solemn.

Ray and Oliver shared a glance, which didn't pass by Kai's notice, whose own eyes widened.

"Dizzi was also nervous," Kenny said. "Something's coming, and it's making the Bitbeasts nervous."

"Dranzer was also a little freaked out," Kai said. "This isn't normal."

"No kidding," Oliver whispered. "I spoke with Zomb earlier, and he seemed to be acting stranger than normal. He mentioned something about darkness rising."

"When did you speak to Zomb?" Johnny exclaimed. "Is he the one that did that to you?"

"No," Oliver sighed. "I saw him earlier this morning. Guess the Dark Bladers are still a little mad at us."

"Did he say anything else?" Robert asked.

Oliver glanced nervously at Ray, before looking back at Robert.

"No, nothing else," he said.

"I see," Robert said. "Has anyone else noticed anything strange with your Bitbeasts?"

"Not that I noticed," Enrique said. "Guess there is only one way to find out, though."

"Yeah," Max sighed. "Guess we'll figure it out eventually."

At that moment, their meal arrived, and everyone was silent for a while as they started to enjoy their meal. Eventually, Robert sighed.

"Please," he said. "If something else happens, let us know. Something's going on, and I don't want to take any chances."

…..

"Do you think we should have told them?"

Ray and Oliver were once again in the library, and Oliver was pacing frantically.

"I don't know," Oliver said. "How do we even go about explaining it? That there's a creature somewhere here that you can't see but I can that attacked us? Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"Then please elaborate."

The two nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard the voice. They turned towards the door to find Enrique there, arms crossed and an unamused look on his face.

"Enrique," Oliver said. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," the blond answered. "Now, what happened?"

The two explained what happened earlier. When they finished, it was silent as they allowed Enrique to absorb the information he was given. He gazed at Oliver and hardened his gaze.

"There's something else you're not telling me," Enrique said. "And I wanna know what it is."

"Wait a minute," Ray said. "Do you believe us?"

Enrique sighed.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "All I know is, something's happening and you two might know something about it."

Oliver swallowed before averting his gaze.

"There _is_ something else," Oliver said. "When I was washing the blood off my face, the creature came back."

"What?!" Ray exclaimed, rounding on the greenette. "What happened?"

Oliver took a shaky breath.

"Threatened me," he said. "It doesn't know why I can see it, but it wants me to not interfere with whatever it's doing, or…"

Oliver left that statement hanging in the air, and Ray and Enrique seemed to know the implications.

"This is bad," Enrique said. "Any idea what we should do?"

"I've got an idea," another voice said, startling the three.

Out of the shadows of the bookcases came…

"Kai!" Ray exclaimed.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Enrique asked.

"You're one to talk," Kai said. "Anyway, whatever it is, it seems to be after Ray. We need to find out what it is and why it wants Ray."

"And how do we go about that?" Enrique asked.

"We can start with Robert's collection," Kai said, gesturing to all the books.

"You're kidding, right?" Enrique groaned.

"Actually," Ray said, "it's not a bad idea. A lot of these books have to do with the supernatural. Maybe one of them has something about whatever it was."

"Just great," Enrique groaned.

"Since Oliver actually saw it," Kai said, "he will have to be the one to identify it. Which means that if we find something that matches the description, we need to set it apart to figure out if it's what we're looking for."

They nodded their understanding and set to work, each grabbing a book. They browsed until it was time for dinner, and afterwards it was too dark and too late to continue, so they all went to bed, hoping to resume in the morning.

…..

Ray was once again running through the black void. He could hear his pursuer behind him, and he was terrified. His pursuer wasn't running. He was walking.

'I need to get away,' Ray thought panicked.

'_Little kitty, little kitty, little lost cat,'_ his pursuer sang, his voice like ice.

Ray's breath hitched, and he started to run faster. Whatever was behind him, it was gaining.

Ray suddenly felt something collide with his back, and he let out a startled gasp as he fell to the ground. Something was pressing him against his back, effectively pinning him to the ground.

'_You won't get away from me, my little pet,'_ the voice said. _'You belong to me, and nothing you do will stop that.'_

Ray screamed as he felt cold hands grab his arms.

…..

"Ray, wake up!" Kai whispered frantically.

Max, Tyson and Kenny were still asleep, and Kai wanted to keep it that way. He knew Ray wouldn't like it if he knew the others saw him in such a vulnerable state.

Ray was thrashing around, his face pale and covered in a sheen of cold sweat. His breathing was frantic, and Kai knew that whatever Ray's nightmare was about, it was terrifying the boy to his core.

"Come on Ray," Kai whispered, shaking Ray's shoulders. "It's just a dream. You're safe. Come on."

'Why won't he wake up?' Kai wondered, before a thought struck him.

He reached over for Driger, who was resting on Ray's nightstand. As soon as he touched the blade, he felt the white tiger's anger and fear, and knew that it was all for Ray. Kai brought the beyblade closer to Ray.

"Come on," Kai said. "Please, get him out of this Driger."

Ray's eyes snapped open, and Kai nearly jumped. He flinched when he saw the cloudy look in Ray's eyes, even through the darkness. And besides the darkness, Kai saw fear.

Kai placed a hand on Ray's arm, only for the other boy to shy away. Kai frowned before realisation hit him.

'He's still caught up in the dream,' Kai thought. 'He doesn't know it's me.'

Kai frowned and looked Ray over, and his eyes widened at what he saw. On Ray's arms, just below the elbows, Kai could see bruises forming. Bruises that looked a lot like…

"Kai?" Ray asked, his voice hoarse.

Kai snapped his attention back to Ray's face and was pleased to discover that the boy no longer had pure fear, but that there was also confusion.

"Glad to see you're awake," Kai whispered.

Ray sat up and looked around the room, surveying his surroundings.

"Sorry I woke you," Ray said.

"Don't worry about it," Kai said. "Now, what was your nightmare about?"

Ray flinched, and Kai could see that the other boy didn't want to talk about it. He was about to say that Ray needn't tell him if he didn't want to, but Ray beat him to it.

"I think," Ray said, "when we go back to the library, we also need to look for anything that can invade dreams."

**The part with the 'little kitty' is from an episode of Hell Girl, the second episode of the English dub. It's what the girl's stalker sang over the phone. I figured it would be well-suited. Anyway, please review, so that I know you guys like it.**


	5. Chapter 4: Burning Salamander

**This chapter focuses mostly on Johnny. I figured Ray and Oliver deserved a little break, especially considering what is yet to come. Oh, and be prepared for a little bit of tension for the next few chapters. The reason will be revealed near the end.**

**Thanks to Black Wolf-Kot and Queen of Beyblade for reviewing. Sorry, Blackie, for forgetting about you last time.**

**Chapter 4: Burning Salamander**

Johnny was looking for something to do. Robert was preoccupied with some business, Oliver and Enrique were in the library with Kai and Ray, and he had no idea where the other three Bladebreakers were. And this castle was far too large to do something on your own.

"Great," Johnny muttered. "A huge castle, and nothing to do. I wonder what Enrique and Oliver are doing in the library in the first place."

He saw the four of them whispering that morning before breakfast, and he didn't pay much attention to it, but the more he thought about it, the more suspicious it seemed. And the fact that they pretty much locked themselves in the library…

'What are they doing?' Johnny wondered.

He remembered seeing Ray looking tired and a little stressed, and Kai kept giving him worried glances. He knew that it was probably just Kai looking out for his teammate, but something still didn't feel right.

'What is up with that?' Johnny wondered.

Deciding that he wouldn't be able to find something to do in the castle, he decided to explore the town, hoping to find _something_ to relieve his boredom.

…..

"Do you think we should warn them about what's coming?" Zomb asked.

The Dark Bladers were standing at the gate to Robert's castle, looking in on the grounds.

"I'm not sure," Sanguinex said. "They won't be able to stop what's happening. And besides, we don't need to get in the way ourselves."

"On one hand," Lupinex said, "I'm worried about the Bladebreakers. On the other…"

"Not caring much about the Majestics," Cenotaph said.

"Speaking of which," Sanguinex said. "Someone's coming."

…..

Johnny grumbled as he exited the gates. He knew that it would be a bit of a walk before he got to the town, but he was bored enough to walk instead of looking for a lift. He knew that Robert would be annoyed if he was bothered while in the middle of his business.

"At least it's exercise," Johnny sighed.

He suddenly felt a cold chill, and knew that he probably should have gotten a coat or something. Oh well, too late now.

He looked down the road and started to regret his decision. It wasn't too late to turn back, and he could still try to find something to do.

He suddenly felt something in his pocket growing hot, and he reached in to withdraw whatever was causing the heat. His hand snapped back as the item fell to the ground.

"Salamolyon?" he asked, surprised.

He reached out to reclaim his beyblade before instantly withdrawing his hand. The blade kept getting hotter.

"What's going on?" he wondered aloud.

"He's sensing that there is something else here."

…..

"Do you think we should have stayed?" Lupinex asked.

They were back at the mansion, and they all looked a little uneasy.

"I doubt it would have been a good idea," Sanguinex said. "Whether it was a Bladebreaker or a Majestic, they wouldn't be very happy to see us. And with everything that's going on, we'd only look more suspicious."

…..

"There are way too many books here," Enrique commented.

There were piles of books gathered around them, with a piece of paper with notes regarding all the possible candidates for whatever is going on.

"I wonder exactly how many of these books Robert actually read," Oliver commented. "Some of these books are a little…"

"Morbid?" Ray suggested.

"Exactly!" Oliver said.

Kai stood up, forcing the other three to look at him in surprise.

"I'm going to get us some coffee," he explained, heading for the door.

"Make it extra strong," Enrique said.

"Seriously, I think we need it," Oliver said.

"No kidding," Ray said.

Kai nodded and left, making sure that the doors were closed behind him. The last thing they needed was one of the others asking questions.

…..

"Who are you?" Johnny demanded.

The person standing behind him looked to be in his twenties, although Johnny couldn't be sure. He had a large hat that hid most of his face in shadows. He wore a black suit with black boots. What little Johnny could see of his face was lit up in a smirk which unnerved the redhead.

"Who I am doesn't matter," he said. "All that matters is, that I get what I want."

"And what would that be?" Johnny spat.

"I need entrance to this castle, but the sheer amount of Bitbeasts gathered here is barring me. That's where you come in. You're going to let me in."

Johnny backed away, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

Without warning, Johnny suddenly had a hand wrapped around his throat. Whoever this guy was, he was fast, and he had a tight grip.

"You do that," he whispered in Johnny's ear, "and I won't kill you. That seems fair, doesn't it?"

Johnny tried to remove the hand that was strangling him, and glanced into his eyes. He froze when he saw them. They were glowing red, and they shone with malice. Johnny felt fear grip his heart.

"All you have to do," Johnny's attacker whispered, leaning in close to the boy's ear, "is say a few words. 'I allow entry to the Dark Knight'. Say it, and your life will be spared. How's that sound?"

Johnny gasped for breath, struggling to get free. Tears sprang into his eyes.

"Why do you want to get in Robert's castle, anyway?" Johnny gasped.

The grip loosened slightly, but it was a marginal relief.

"There is an item I require that is somewhere in the castle. I want it, and I _will_ get it."

"And how do you think you'll get in if you kill me?" Johnny asked.

His attacker smiled, and the Scottish boy felt cold.

"I'll have other ways to get inside. One of them requires that you die. I'm being nice and giving you an opportunity to stay alive, but if you don't want it…"

The grip tightened, and Johnny let a strangled sound escape his lips. He could literally _feel_ his windpipe being crushed, and he wanted to get away. Why did he think that going to town was a good idea?

He felt something warm behind him, and he could swear his attacker's face became illuminated, but it was getting hard to see. His vision became dim, and his chest was burning from the lack of air.

His attacker yelped and dropped him. Johnny went into a coughing fit when he landed harshly on the ground. He looked up to his attacker and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was Salamolyon, and the attacker was backing away. Johnny was washed in the comforting heat generated by his Bitbeast.

His eyes locked with those of his attacker and Johnny froze. There was no longer the calm amusement that he showed when he threatened Johnny. Now, there was pure rage. Johnny felt afraid for his life.

"Next time we meet, boy," his attacker said, "you won't be able to walk away. Your Bitbeast won't save you. The Black Tiger is already stalking his prey, and I won't let a _cat_ reach his goals before I do. The same goes for that _bird_."

His attacker let out an inhuman shriek, and Johnny winced. There was a bright glow, and his attacker was gone. Johnny felt the darkness tug at his mind. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Salamolyon turning to look at him, his eyes filled with concern.

…..

When Kai returned with four cups of coffee, the other three smiled gratefully at him. Ray was rubbing his eyes tiredly, while Enrique stretched and Oliver yawned.

"This is taking forever," Enrique groaned.

"We need more of a clue," Oliver said.

The two Majestics jumped slightly when they felt something in their pockets start to vibrate. They withdrew their beyblades to find Amphilyon and Unicolyon glowing.

"Any idea what this could mean?" Enrique asked.

"They're afraid," Oliver whispered.

…..

When Johnny opened his eyes, he found himself in the guest room where he usually stayed. He frowned in confusion.

'Was all of that just a dream?'

He took a deep breath before erupting in a coughing fit. It was only then that he noticed how much his throat hurt.

'It couldn't be…'

He went to his dresser and his eyes widened. On his throat were a few bruises that corresponded with fingers. He looked back to his nightstand to see Salamolyon there.

'What happened?'

…..

The Demolition Boys walked down the street towards their destination. They managed to get an early flight, and were on their way to Tyson's house, where they hoped to find the dark-haired boy. It was the only way to get to the Bladebreakers. It was important that they get to them before it's too late.

When they entered through the gate, they saw an old man that they vaguely remembered being Tyson's grandfather. He was speaking to four teens that the Russian boys thought looked familiar.

Tyson's grandfather saw them, and the others followed his gaze. As soon as they saw the Demolition Boys, their eyes narrowed. Bryan gulped as realisation hit them all.

It was the White Tigers. Ray's old team.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the leader of the White Tigers demanded.

"We need to talk to the Bladebreakers," Tala responded.

"Well get in line," the little one said.

The girl's face softened, but still had a little hostility.

"What happened to you?" she asked, looking at all the wounds.

"Long story," Bryan said. "Look, it's important that we talk to the Bladebreakers. It's a matter of life and death."

"Well," Tyson's grandfather interrupted. "Little dudes aren't here. They're in Germany."

"What are they doing there?" all the bladers asked simultaneously.

"Visiting a friend. If what you have to say is that important, then I suggest you get the address from Mr D and book a flight there. 'Cause they have no intention of coming back soon."

"We understand," the leaders of both teams said.

"Sorry to waste your time," the girl said.

"No problem," Tyson's grandfather said. "Just… try to get along, okay?"


	6. Chapter 5: Bonding

**A large portion of this chapter focuses on the White Tigers and Demolition Boys. For some reason, I just see Kevin and Ian being good friends. And I realise that Bryan will be acting a little ooc, but there is a reason that will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Thanks to mynekoanime and NorthernShinigami for reviewing. Also, for those of you who like Bleach, I'll be posting a oneshot tomorrow. It's called 'Why do you hate me?'. Go check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 5: Bonding**

Ray was running once again. He didn't know what his pursuer wanted, but he didn't want to find out.

He realised that these weren't ordinary nightmares, and that there really _was _something after him. He didn't know how to stop the dreams, so for now, he had to get away.

'_You can't run from _me_, my pet.'_

Ray let a strangled sound escape his mouth, and tried to run faster.

He felt something cold grab his wrists, forcing him to a halt. A choked sob escaped him, and he could practically _feel_ his pursuer smirking.

'_I've got you, my little pet.'_

Ray screamed in fear.

…..

Oliver's eyes snapped open. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he felt unease creep upon him. He looked around the room, but found nothing amiss. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He wanted to go back to sleep, but he felt a sudden pang of pain, making his breath hitch. He grabbed his head, feeling a headache rush him.

'_Where is it?'_ a voice whispered.

Oliver gasped as he was pinned to the bed by something looming over him. It wasn't the same thing he saw the other day, but it was similar. This one seemed more feminine, though.

"W-what are you talking about?" Oliver stuttered.

'_You know what I'm talking about. Now, where is it?'_

Oliver began to struggle, but he felt the grip on him tighten. From his bedside table there was a flash of red, and Oliver blacked out.

…..

The Demolition Boys and the White Tigers were currently sharing a cabin in the plane. Mr Dickenson arranged a flight for them, but it involved that the two teams spend a lot of time together. And that made the atmosphere colder than Russia.

"Why do you need to see the Bladebreakers?" Lee asked, breaking the silence.

Tala shifted uncomfortably, and he looked at his teammates, who tried to avoid his gaze.

"First," Mariah said, "_I_ want to know why you look the way you do."

Bryan's mouth twitched, and Tala could tell that the other boy was slightly grateful.

"The price we paid for leaving Biovolt," Spencer sighed.

The White Tigers glanced at the large Russian in surprise, and Ian started to lie back on his seat.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"According to Biovolt," Tala explained, "not only are we failures, we are also traitors. And Biovolt doesn't like traitors."

"Either _they_ let you go," Bryan said, "or you die."

The neko-jins' eyes widened at this, and the Russians avoided their gazes.

"Are you saying that they tried to kill you?" Mariah whispered.

"Boris tried to kill us," Ian corrected.

"It's probably the only time I was glad for Ian's booby traps," Tala muttered.

"Thanks to our resident prankster," Bryan agreed.

Kevin seemed to perk up at this and turned his attention to the other short boy.

"You like pranks?" Kevin asked.

The rest of the White Tigers groaned, while Ian smirked.

"Let me guess," Ian said. "You like to cause trouble through pranks too, right?"

Kevin smirked, and the others all shared nervous glances.

One thing went through all their minds: this is not going to be good.

…..

"I officially _hate_ going to sleep," Ray groaned.

Ray and Oliver were already in the dining room, and they were waiting for the others.

"Don't worry," Oliver said. "I didn't sleep well either."

"What happened?" Ray asked.

"I think we're dealing with more than one creature."

Before Ray could speak, the doors opened, and Johnny came in. The two of them looked a little surprised. They hadn't seen Johnny since breakfast the previous day.

"Morning," Johnny said, his voice raspy.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Sore throat."

Ray and Oliver shared a glance. They both could tell that there was something more going on. They glanced at the redhead, who avoided their eyes.

"Johnny," Oliver said, "where were you yesterday at lunch and dinner?"

"In bed," Johnny said. "Didn't feel well. _Still_ not feeling well."

"I can hear that," Ray said.

The two shared a glance. The entire time, Johnny had been holding his hand up to his throat, almost as if he didn't want anyone to see it. That, according to Ray and Oliver, seemed suspicious.

Within minutes, everyone else had arrived, and they started their breakfast, although Johnny, Ray and Oliver didn't eat that much.

"Okay," Tyson said. "What gives? You three are barely even _touching_ your food, and you're acting all doom and gloom."

"Did something happen?" Robert asked.

Ray and Oliver shared a glance with Kai and Enrique, and Johnny sighed, lifting his head so his throat became visible. Or, more importantly, the bruises on his throat.

"What happened?" Oliver gasped.

Johnny sighed.

"Yesterday, I decided to go to the town, when this guy attacked me," Johnny explained. "If it wasn't for Salamolyon…"

"Johnny," Oliver said, "what did he look like?"

"I couldn't really see his face, but I _did_ get a small glimpse of red eyes."

Oliver frowned in thought. Robert leaned forward.

"Why wait until now to tell us?" he asked.

"I was a little busy being unconscious," Johnny snapped. "I still don't know how I managed to get to my room."

"Regardless," Robert said. "If something happens, you inform the rest of us. And that goes for everyone. Understood?"

…..

The White Tigers and the Demolition Boys had been watching their smallest members nervously for a while. Kevin and Ian had gone to the other side of the cabin to discuss some of their best pranks, and the others didn't like it one bit.

"I'm starting to feel my blood going cold," Bryan remarked.

"If Ian is as bad as Kevin," Lee said, "then I think we have good reason to be worried."

Mariah looked over to the Demolition Boys.

"Why exactly did you join Biovolt?" she asked.

"It was either that, or the streets," Tala said bitterly.

"We didn't have much choice, really," Bryan said.

"And not a day goes by that we don't regret our actions," Spencer said.

"Even Ray?" Mariah asked, a little bitterly.

Bryan flinched, and Tala sighed.

"Just so you know," Tala said, "as we were growing up, they injected us with a few cybernetic implants. Bryan's blocked most of his emotions, which allowed him to do that to Ray. When Boris tried to kill us, some of our implants were deactivated. Including Bryan's."

"So, yeah," Bryan said. "I regret what I did to Ray."

There was an awkward silence. Even Ian and Kevin were silent, looking at Bryan with wide eyes. They didn't know what to say or do.

"What do you think we'll be having for lunch?" Gary asked, breaking the tension.

There was a groan from all of the other White Tigers, which resulted in the Demolition Boys chuckling in amusement.

…..

"What do you think it was that attacked Johnny?" Enrique asked.

The four were once again in the library, and they had a few cups of coffee prepared for the long day ahead of them.

"Do you think it was our _friend_?" Ray asked, looking at Oliver.

"No," Oliver sighed. "Johnny said his attacker has red eyes. Our friend has green eyes."

"Then you know what that means," Kai said. "There's more than one creature around here. And we have more to worry about."

"Guess we shouldn't go out on our own," Enrique said. "And I guess we should stay in the castle."

"No doubt about that," Ray muttered.

…..

Most of them were asleep by now. The only ones who were still awake were Bryan, Tala and Lee.

"So," Lee said, "why exactly do you need to see the Bladebreakers?"

Tala sighed before fixing Lee with a stern stare.

"We need to warn them," Tala said. "Boris wants revenge, and he's already made a move."

…..

"They're not here!"

"We need to find them."

"They're not competing in any tournaments or anything. There aren't all that many places where they could be."

"We'll find them, and then, the fun will begin."


	7. Chapter 6: Territorial

**All I can say here is, poor Oliver. Also, the rest of the Bladebreakers and Majestics learn about what is going on. Somewhat.**

**Thanks to AquilaTempestas, minekoanime, queen of beyblade and NorthernShinigami for reviewing, bringing the number of reviews to 10. Thank you.**

**Chapter 6: Territorial**

Ray couldn't move. He felt something tight wrapped around his wrists and his ankles. No matter how much he tried, the restraints would not give. He was trapped in the darkness.

'_Poor little kitten,'_ the disturbingly familiar voice taunted.

Ray renewed his struggle, which resulted in an amused chuckle. After a few moments, he surrendered the fight and glared at the darkness in front of him.

"What do you want with me?" Ray demanded.

'_My, aren't we a curious little kitten. You know what it does to you.'_

"Stop playing games!" Ray shouted, a mix of anger and fear in his voice.

He felt clawed hands stroke his cheek, and he instinctively jerked away, but he couldn't move far with the restraints.

'_All in due time, my pet. But if you truly want to find out, then you need to stop spending your time with those boys.'_

Ray's eyes widened. He wouldn't…

'_Just so you know, I am quite patient. But I won't wait forever. Either you stay away from those children, or…'_

Ray swallowed.

"Or what?" he asked.

'_Tell me, would you be able to live with yourself with their blood on your hands? You are mine, and it's time you learn it.'_

…..

Ray sat up, panting for breath. It took him a while to remember that he was now awake. He blinked, and for the first time noticed that there was someone besides him.

Kai was looking at him nervously, worry evident in his eyes.

"We need to figure out what that thing is," Kai whispered. "You can't go on like this."

Ray nodded his head, tears forming in his eyes.

'If it was serious, then the others… Either we find out how to stop it, or I cooperate. I don't want to be responsible for anyone else's deaths.'

…..

Oliver awoke, feeling uneasy. He looked around him, trying to figure it out, and the only thing he found out of place was Enrique sleeping next to him on the queen sized bed.

After deciding that they shouldn't be alone, at all, Oliver and Enrique agreed to sleep in the same room, since Kai and Ray were already sharing a room with the rest of the Bladebreakers. Oliver told them about his visitor the previous night, and it was agreed that they not take any chances.

Letting out a sigh, Oliver closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. When he opened his eyes, he wanted to scream, had it not been for the hand that clamped itself over his mouth.

'Seriously, why does this keep happening?' Oliver thought.

It was the creature that was after Ray, its green eyes glaring at him menacingly. Oliver glanced over to Enrique, wondering if it would help to awaken him. As though reading his mind, the creature lowered Oliver while managing to grab both the boy's wrists and pinning them above his head.

'_Stay away from him,'_ the creature whispered. _'This is getting bothersome. Keep away from him, and I'll spare your life.'_

Oliver glanced once again at Enrique, before he started to struggle. The creature had a tight grip. Oliver paled when the creature chuckled at his futile efforts.

'_You are too weak to escape me. You cannot even _hope_ to fight me. And as for your friend,'_ here, the creature looked at Enrique, _'I will not harm him. Yet. If he and that blue-haired boy stay around my pet, however, then that is another matter. They will last a little longer than you.'_

Oliver cried out, his pleas muffled. He could feel the creature sitting on his stomach, making it harder to struggle.

Oliver let out a cry of pain when he felt the grip on his wrists tighten. If this went on, then there was a distinct possibility that his wrists would snap.

'_You think this is pain?'_ the creature whispered, leaning closer to Oliver.

Oliver felt a shiver of disgust as the creature licked the scars he received from its claws a few days ago. The disgust soon turned to pain as the wounds started to burn. Oliver screeched and struggled, but his only hope was the boy sleeping soundly next to him.

…..

Enrique couldn't figure out what awoke him. He was having such a peaceful dream. He decided to go back to sleep when he heard it.

Muffled screaming coming from beside him.

He turned around to see what it was, and was met with a peculiar sight. It was Oliver, his hands above his head, mouth open and looking as though he was struggling against an invisible enemy.

That snapped Enrique to attention. An invisible…?

"Oliver!" Enrique called out.

Oliver gazed at him, and Enrique's heart clenched. There were tears gathered in his eyes, and the look was a mixture of fear and pain.

Enrique punched the air somewhere above Oliver, and was surprised to feel it connect with something. But he also noticed that whatever he punched didn't budge.

Enrique let a startled gasp escape his lips as he was pushed away by an invisible force and off the bed. He looked up to see that Oliver was struggling, his hands wrapped around the air, as though trying to remove his attacker's hand away from his mouth.

Deciding that there was only one thing he could do, he scrambled out of the room, cursing Robert for having such a large castle. He ran as fast as he could to his destination.

…..

'_Your friend abandoned you,' _the creature whispered.

Tears were now streaming down Oliver's cheeks. He realised, with a hint of despair, that the creature was still only threatening him, and that it could do much, much worse.

Oliver felt himself being thrown off the bed. He weakly lifted himself up, but before he could get far, he felt himself being lifted again, and was pinned against the wall. Since the creature decided to pin him by placing its hand against his chest, Oliver's wind was knocked right out of him. It took him a few seconds to realise that his feet weren't touching the floor.

He gasped as he looked the creature in the eye, seeing something like sadistic glee in its eyes as it raised the boy even farther off the ground. It was in that moment that Oliver began to fear for his life.

…..

Kai and Ray looked over in surprise as the doors burst open, revealing a panting Enrique. They heard Max and Kenny stir, but Tyson remained sleeping.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Get your blades," Enrique said. "Oliver needs your help."

…..

When they finally arrived at Oliver's room, the three of them gasped in shock. Oliver was pinned against the wall, a few feet off the ground. They still could not see his attacker, but they knew that there was something.

"Leave him alone!" Kai said, readying his beyblade.

Ray flicked on the light switch, hoping that it would help. At the instant that the light turned on, Oliver let out a cry of pain.

At the cry, Kai launched Dranzer, and the phoenix arose, looking hostilely at a point in front of Oliver.

"Wait a minute," Ray whispered. "The Bitbeasts can see it."

'_I don't think you want to interfere,'_ a voice whispered, and Ray's eyes widened.

Oliver screamed when something raked him across the stomach. Ray launched Driger, and both the tiger and the phoenix cried out in fury.

…..

Oliver wanted to cry in joy when he saw his friends come in through the door. He shot them a mixture of a grateful and pleading look.

"Leave him alone!" Kai said, readying his beyblade.

When the light came on, the creature let out a hiss as it tightened its grip against Oliver's chest, eliciting a cry of pain.

He felt warmth, and realised that Kai launched Dranzer.

'_I don't think you want to interfere,'_ the creature whispered, looking at the boys by the door, and Oliver could have sworn that they seemed to have heard it.

He screamed in pain as he felt a stinging sensation against his stomach and clenched his eyes shut tight. A burst of light informed him that Driger was launched as well.

'_Remember, this is still a warning,'_ the creature whispered as it dropped Oliver to the floor. _'I'll see you again. And remember: stay away from my pet.'_

…..

They were all surprised when Oliver was dropped. They waited anxiously for a few moments as Dranzer and Driger kept their guard up. They relaxed slightly when they saw the two Bitbeasts turn to look at them, and they could see worry in their eyes.

Not waiting any longer, they rushed to Oliver's side, where he was crying and holding his stomach.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Enrique asked.

The French boy looked at him for a moment before launching himself into Enrique's arms, wrapping his own around the blonde's shoulders and crying into his chest. A few surprised seconds later, Enrique wrapped his own arms around his friend, providing much needed comfort.

They all looked up when the rest of their friends arrived at the door, taking in the scene.

"What happened?" Tyson asked.

"Oliver was attacked," Kai said. "We need to get him medical attention."

It was at those words that everyone took notice of the blood.

…..

"Thank you," Robert said, nodding to the doctor.

He managed to get his doctor to make a house call to help the boy. Oliver now had stitches across the five slash wounds that were on his stomach. It was a relief that the doctor brought some sedatives with him.

Oliver was sleeping soundly, looking pale, in his bed. Everyone, Majestics and Bladebreakers, were gathered around the bed as Robert accompanied the doctor to the front doors.

"What happened?" Kenny whispered.

"Who could do such a thing?" Max asked.

"More like 'what'," Ray said bitterly.

The rest all stared at Ray in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked, re-entering the room.

"Something's going on," Kai said.

Kai, Ray and Enrique proceeded to explain what they had been doing the last few days and what they found out.

"Why wait this long to say anything?" Tyson asked.

"We're still trying to figure out what it was," Enrique said.

"And you're saying only Oliver can see that thing?" Tyson asked.

"Yep," Kai said.

"Do you think it's the same thing that attacked me?" Johnny asked.

"No," Kai said. "Oliver mentioned that our friend has green eyes, while yours has red."

"But we were right," Ray said, looking at Kai. "That thing's voice. It's the same one from my nightmares."


	8. Chapter 7: Spending Time with Friends

**Okay, so this chapter was designed to be a little more relaxing, break away from the tension. Give Oliver some time to recover after what happened in the previous chapter.**

**Thanks to minekoanime, queen of beyblade and Yoko Fujioka for reviewing. Oh, and some of you were able to put certain pieces together. You'll see later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.**

**Chapter 7: Spending Some Time with Friends**

When Oliver opened his eyes, he noticed that all his friends were around him. As the memories of the previous night rushed through his head, he felt the pain from his stomach anew.

"How are you feeling?" Ray asked.

When Oliver turned to look at the other boy, he saw a lot of things going through his eyes. He could see the lack of sleep clearly now. He noticed the worry, which was to be expected. He didn't, however, expect the fear that resided there, as well as guilt.

"It hurts," Oliver said, his voice hoarse.

It was then that he noticed how sore his throat was. He supposed it could have been from all the screaming, even though no one could hear him.

"I'm thirsty," Oliver said.

"I suppose that's normal," Enrique said, pouring him a glass of water from the jug on the bedside table.

"They know," Kai said, indicating everyone that didn't participate in the research.

Enrique handed the glass to him, and Oliver drank the water greedily, only to choke slightly. As soon as he could breathe again, he glanced at Robert and Johnny.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"A little," Johnny said. "I mean, if you guys didn't wait so long to tell us, then we might have avoided this."

Oliver lowered his head and sighed.

"The doctor ordered bedrest," Robert said. "It was either that, or the hospital, and we can't exactly leave you alone."

"What does this thing want, anyway?" Tyson asked.

"Ray," Oliver whispered.

"I don't know why, but he's been hinting in my dreams," Ray said. "He tortures me every time I go to sleep. And last night…"

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Last night, he threatened to kill you guys," Ray whispered. "And, with Oliver…"

"He already has it out for me," Oliver interrupted. "It's because I helped you before. And because, since we spent so much time together lately, and with me being the only one that can see him…"

"You're the only one that could warn Ray," Kenny said, catching on.

"But, there's something else," Kai said. "Last night, Dranzer and Driger were able to see him, and they looked mad."

"Well, can you blame them?"

Everyone turned to stare at the open laptop.

"What do you mean, Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

"I finally found out why we Bitbeasts have been so tense lately," Dizzi replied. "It's because, whatever's at the castle, are Bitbeasts."

…..

"Finally!" Kevin exclaimed.

The two teams were at the airport, disembarking. Neither team brought much in the way of luggage, so they only had carry-ons. They were relieved of the fact that they had no need to wait for any luggage.

"That place is like a cage," Ian said.

"At least it's faster than a train," Kevin said. "Man, _that_ was torture."

"What are the odds of the two of them being like long-lost twins?" Bryan muttered.

"If they try anything," Mariah said, "then so help me…"

"Great," Tala said. "Mariah, Bryan, thanks for volunteering to be babysitters."

"Say what now?!" the two exclaimed.

"Nicely played," Lee whispered so only Tala could hear.

"Years of practice," Tala smirked.

"So, how do we get to Robert's castle?" Spencer asked.

"Mr Dickenson arranged for a bus from the BBA," Tala said. "So now, all we need to do is find that driver."

…..

Kai watched Oliver as the boy was sleeping. He didn't know what to do about Ray and Oliver. The two were constantly under attack. And it kept getting worse. Oliver was still pale, and Ray looked dead himself.

He sighed, when something caught his eye. It was a small bag, peeking out from the slightly open drawer of the bedside cabinet.

'What's that?' Kai wondered, reaching out to investigate.

'_Yes,'_ a voice whispered, and Kai snapped his hand back. _'No, what are you doing?'_

Kai knew the voice. If he was thrilled about Kai almost touching the bag, then he would simply keep his curiosity in check. He would _not_ make Black Dranzer happy in any way.

Whatever it was, he would have to ask Oliver. Only the boy would be able to answer the question.

A sense of foreboding suddenly washed over him. He looked at Oliver and nodded his head in determination. It was very important to keep them all safe. If not, then there could be a lot of trouble.

…..

"That's a huge pool!" Max exclaimed.

The rest of the Bladebreakers and Majestics were in a building that only Robert knew the contents of. They were thrilled to see it was an Olympic sized swimming pool.

"I figured, since we've all been so tense, we could simply relax," Robert said.

"What about Kai and Oliver?" Ray asked.

"As soon as Oliver is awake and feels up to it, Kai will accompany him here. Although, Oliver wouldn't be able to enjoy the pool."

Ray looked down, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Johnny.

"It's not your fault," Johnny said. "Until we know what that thing wants, we need to keep you safe, and we'll do the same with Oliver."

"It's just…" Ray said.

"He's right," Tyson said. "Dude, this isn't your fault, so don't blame yourself. Being down in the dumps won't help anyone, except for the enemy."

"Wow, Tyson," Kenny said, surprise in his voice. "That sounded oddly… deep."

"That's not like you at all," Enrique teased.

"I have my moments," Tyson stated.

…..

Oliver opened his eyes to find that only Kai was at his bedside. The boy had his eyes closed, and if Oliver didn't know who this was, he would have thought he was sleeping.

"Feeling better?" Kai asked, not opening his eyes.

"A little," Oliver said. "Where are the others?"

"Pool," Kai said. "We can go if you feel up to it."

"Maybe later," Oliver said. "I am hungry, though."

"Then let's get something to eat," Kai said. "Tyson actually left enough to feed your entire team."

"Wait, _Tyson_ left leftovers?"

"He's worried about you," Kai said. "We all are."

Oliver looked down, feeling guilty for worrying his friends.

"Don't be like that," Kai reprimanded. "We don't need _two_ people taking a guilt trip. And if Ray sees you feeling guilty, then _he's _going to be feeling guilty."

Oliver sighed. Kai was right. He knew that Ray was tense, and he was not in the right state of mind to be able to handle something like that.

"I need to ask you something, before we go," Kai said. "I need to know what's in that bag."

Oliver snapped his head to the bedside cabinet, where the black bag was still visible. He took it out and gazed in it. When he saw that the item was still there, he relaxed a lot.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"My dad gave me this to protect," Oliver said. "If something happened to it…"

Kai gasped in pain and clutched his head. Oliver looked at him in confusion, and noticed that there was a slightly pained look.

"Is something wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Put it back," Kai gasped out.

Oliver hastily put it back, and noticed Kai relax a little.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Black Dranzer," Kai said. "He wants whatever's in the bag."

…..

"I am not going in," Ray stated.

Everyone was in the pool. Well, everyone except Ray, who was slightly mortified when the bruises on his arms became perfectly visible.

"Come on, the water's great," Max said.

"No," Ray said.

"Then why even bother changing into your swimsuit?" Johnny taunted.

"That was before I heard how deep it is."

"Don't tell me you can't swim," Enrique teased.

"I _can_ swim. I just hate to swim in a pool where my feet can't touch the floor."

Ray let out a startled yelp when he felt something push him into the water. Once he resurfaced, he glared at Tyson.

"That was so not cool," Ray said.

"That was funny," Tyson chuckled.

Everyone laughed at Ray's expense, and soon he started to relax. The little scare made sure that he was wide awake, and was somewhat thankful for Tyson.

'Doesn't mean I won't get him back later,' Ray thought.

…..

"So," Oliver began, "did you enjoy the pool?"

They were all having lunch in the dining room, with Enrique and Kai sitting protectively on either side of Oliver, with Ray keeping his distance.

"Yeah," Tyson said. "And Ray took a little dip, courtesy of me."

Ray grumbled.

"Tyson," Ray said, "I'm _so_ getting you back for that."

Oliver started to chuckle, but stopped, cringing.

"You okay?" Enrique asked.

"Yeah," Oliver said. "It just hurts to laugh."

"Makes sense," Kenny said. "After all, the act of laughing causes the stomach muscles to contract."

"I just thought of something," Johnny said. "What would happen if you have to sneeze?"

Oliver froze as the implications hit him.

"I'm doomed," Oliver groaned.

"Just try not to pop the stitches," Johnny snickered.

Johnny yelped as the palm of Robert's hand connected with the back of his head.

"Sir," Gustav interrupted. "You have guests."

"Who do you mean?" Robert asked, his face confused.

"Shall I let them in?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Gustav stood aside, allowing eight people to enter. The two teams in the room gasped in surprise.

"The White Tigers?" Ray asked.

"With the Demolition Boys?" Kai asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tyson asked.

**The part about the stomach muscles contracting is from personal experience. A few years ago, my appendix was removed, but instead of one cut, there were four placed strategically across my stomach, making just about everything I did hurt. So, slashes on the stomach can be painful.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Warning of Danger

**Thanks to minekoanime and NorthernShinigami for reviewing.**

**Apparently, what NorthernShinigami wanted to know was whether or not I sneezed, in response to the author's note in the last chapter. Interesting thing though. The first time I sneezed after the operation was four weeks later, when it didn't hurt as much. Which is strange, since I'm prone to sneezing **_**fits.**_** One of the reasons why I hate camping.**

**Also, whoever decided to schedule a test for four o' clock on a Friday afternoon deserves a special place in hell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters, but the plot is all mine.**

**Chapter 8: A Warning of Danger**

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your friends?" Lee asked in amusement.

"How'd you even get here?" Johnny asked.

"Mr Dickenson," Tala explained.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Kai demanded in Russian.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not happy to see us, Kai," Ian snickered.

"Because I'm not."

"Relax," Bryan said. "We're not here to cause trouble."

"Then what _are_ you here for?" Oliver asked.

Tala glanced at Kai and sighed.

"Slashers," he said.

Kai's eyes widened, while the rest of the group merely looked confused.

"Care to explain?" Robert asked.

"The Slashers are a hidden division of Biovolt," Kai said. "They're not beybladers. They're assassins."

"Boris wants revenge," Tala said. "He's already mobilized them. Hopefully, they don't know you're here."

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Johnny snapped.

"Trust us," Lee stated. "We spent some time in close contact with them. The worst you need to worry about is the combined evil minds of Kevin and Ian."

Ray and Kai's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me…" Ray said.

"We're dealing with two major pranksters," Mariah sighed.

"By the way," Max interrupted. "What happened to you guys?"

"Boris," Tala spat. "The price of leaving Biovolt."

Kai was instantly at attention and looked over the injuries of his former team.

"He did this to you?" Kai asked.

"That's right," Tala said. "Nearly killed Bryan. The _only_ time one of Ian's pranks isn't a nuisance."

"You're welcome," Ian said, rolling his eyes.

"So," Tyson said, "we're going to be dealing with a group of assassins, aren't we?"

The Demolition Boys nodded their heads solemnly.

"At least _these_ guys are human," Ray spat.

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked, looking at Ray, but not making eye contact.

"The last few days we've got some problems from what we _think_ are Bitbeasts," Kenny said.

"The only problem is, we can't see them," Enrique groaned.

"So, if you're going to be staying here," Robert said, "brace yourselves."

"Sounds like _our _reason for being here," Mariah said. "Oh, that reminds me."

Mariah went over to Ray, pulling an amulet from out of her pocket. Ray gasped when he saw them.

"That's…"

"Yeah," Lee said. "It's so that the five of us can access our… more primal heritage."

"The elders told us about something that was after your ancestor a long time ago," Mariah explained. "And now, it's after you. We don't know what it wants, but we know that it can get you in your dreams."

"Sounds familiar," Ray said bitterly.

"That amulet should give you extra protection," Lee said.

"Got one for the rest of us?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry," Lee said.

"Would have gone great if we had it last night," Kai said.

"What happened?" Mariah asked, looking sternly at Ray.

"Oliver was attacked," Robert explained.

The newcomers turned their attention to Oliver, who tried to avoid everyone's eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Lee asked gently.

Oliver simply nodded.

"Where?"

"Stomach," Oliver said.

"I don't think anyone should be alone," Kenny said.

"It only attacks if you're on your own," Tyson said.

"Not exactly," Enrique said. "Remember, Oliver and I shared a room last night."

"But you were asleep," Johnny pointed out.

"But even after I woke up, it still wouldn't let Oliver go. And then…" Enrique left that comment to drift away.

"The important thing is that you're all safe," Mariah said.

"No, we're not," Ray snapped. "Last night, he…"

"What is it, Ray?" Kevin asked.

"He made it perfectly clear that if I'm around you guys, then he would… he would…"

"He would do worse than he already has," Oliver whispered.

"No one's safe," Ray said. "Not with me around…"

"Come on, Ray," Mariah said. "Don't think like that. It clearly wants you alone, and it's using your friends to try to do it. Don't let it win, Ray. If it wins, who _knows_ what it would do?"

Ray looked down. He knew she was right, but still. If the creature goes through with its threat, then it would destroy Ray.

"Any idea what it wants?" Kai asked.

"No," Lee sighed. "Only that it wants Ray."

"But let's get back to that whole Bitbeast thing," Tala interrupted. "What makes you think you're dealing with Bitbeasts?"

"Dizzi told us," Kenny said. "She's a Bitbeast too, so she's more in tune with what's going on with the Bitbeasts."

"Dizzi?" Spencer asked.

"Also known as Dizzora. She's kind of stuck in my laptop."

"Kind of?" Bryan asked.

"Long story."

"Ray," Robert interrupted. "Remember that book about Dark Bitbeasts?"

Ray nodded, before his eyes widened in understanding.

"You think we'll find something there?" Ray asked.

"It's the only thing I can think of," Robert said.

"Great," Enrique groaned. "Back to the library."

…..

The scenery was dark. It was impossible to see where the ground stopped and sky began. If there even was a ground. There was no wind, no sound. Nothing but Darkness.

A white tiger was waiting patiently. He knew that, soon enough, the others would come, and they can discuss what was going on. It was rare that this was done, but there was no other choice.

…..

"How many books have you gone through?" Johnny exclaimed.

They were in the library, and around the armchairs were stacks of books. Ray, Oliver and Enrique chuckled nervously.

"We didn't know what we were looking for," Enrique said. "So, we grabbed all the books about that subject."

Robert sighed.

"It would seem we need to start working," he said.

"I'll see if Dizzi knows anything else," Kenny said, taking out his laptop. After fiddling with it for a while, he made a sound of confusion. "That's strange. Dizzi isn't responding at all. It's like she isn't here."

…..

The last to arrive was somewhere between human and amphibian. She had pale green skin and long, pale blue hair. She had webbed hands and webbed feet, and her large eyes were brown. She looked at the others around her.

A white tiger, a phoenix, a blue dragon, a dark tortoise, a mountain cat, a black lion, a monkey, a bear, a griffin, a unicorn, a salamander, a red-brown dragon, a white wolf, a falcon, a whale and a wyvern.

"Glad to see you can join us, Dizzora," the blue dragon – Dragoon – stated.

"I'm just glad to get out of that laptop," Dizzora said.

"Your living space is larger than ours," the black lion – Galeon – said.

"But at least you can come out when you're in the middle of a battle."

"But at least you can speak to our masters," the phoenix – Dranzer – said.

"Let's not start an argument," the white tiger – Driger – said.

"Agreed," the griffin – Grypholeon – said. "We have other things to worry about."

"We sensed it as soon as we arrived," the wolf –Wolborg – stated.

"We also noticed that there's more than one," the mountain cat – Galux – said.

"One of them being that dark counterpart of mine," Dranzer said. "Which reminds me: if this is taking too long, I'm going to have to go to keep Kai safe."

"We understand," Driger said. "I feel the same with Ray."

"What exactly _is_ after Ray?" Dizzora asked.

"Let's just say, someone else is territorial."

"We know what they want," the unicorn – Unicolyon – said. "But they need something that Oliver has. Once they realize this, my master will truly be in danger."

"That explains why only he can see them," Dizzora remarked. "What can we do?"

"We need to reach a higher level," Dragoon said. "But we can only do that when our masters are asleep."

"Makes things hard for me," Driger said.

"We need to do this," Galeon said. "If they succeed, then our masters will be lost to us."

"Looks like we'll be relying on our masters' dreams," Grypholeon said.

"What if they're attacked again?" Unicolyon asked.

"He's right," the falcon – Falborg – said. "Being attacked by something you can't see is not easy. It's a lot more dangerous."

Driger growled lowly, but stayed quiet.

"We'll figure it out," Dranzer said. "For now, we need to keep them safe."

"Luckily," Dragoon said, "there are too many Bitbeasts currently at the same location. No one else would be able to get in. We just need to deal with those _already_ here."

…..

There were twenty or so figures watching the castle. They knew that there was something they needed in there, but there was no way they could get to it. Few low growls emanated from some of them.

'_Three who are already inside. Either we find a way in, or we wait for them to achieve their goals so we can get in.'_

'_Unfortunately, some of them would take long to achieve their goals.'_

'_We must get in, one way or another.'_

**I made Dizzi's Bitbeast form frog-like, since Kenny's beyblade is Hopper, which has an image of a frog on it. But, I couldn't stand with making her a complete frog, so I went for a humanoid form with frog-like features.**


	10. Chapter 9: Series of Unexpected Events

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami, queen of beyblade and minekoanime for reviewing. Just one more review and I'll have twenty reviews.**

**Queen of beyblade asked if the All Starz will appear. Originally, I had no intention of including them, but after some consideration, and seeing how the story is turning out, they will now feature. **_**Much**_** later, about Chapter 33, but they will show eventually. The story writes itself, so I actually have little control.**

**Oh, and tomorrow I'll be posting another Bleach oneshot, which is a sequel to my other Bleach oneshot. It's called 'Why Do You Care?'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.**

**Chapter 9: A Series of Unexpected Events**

Ray was crying. He preferred the other dreams. Anything would be better than this. He preferred the darkness. He didn't want to see it so clear. He didn't want to see the amber or the blue. He didn't want to see the white or green. And he didn't want to see the red.

Standing in front of him was a small boy with shoulder-length black hair and amber eyes. He looked to be no older than three. And by his feet were two people, their bodies still and cold.

"No," Ray whispered.

'_Now, it's time to collect my reward.'_

…..

Kai awoke instantly when he heard Ray scream. He saw Kenny, Max and Tyson awake as well, and they all rushed to Ray's bedside, where the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Ray, dude, wake up," Tyson said, shaking his shoulders.

Kai was frozen. Things were different. Usually, Ray was terrified, his face was pale, and he was covered in sweat. He was also usually silent. To see Ray sobbing, his skin a normal colour and screaming, Kai couldn't help but think that something was different. When Ray's eyes opened, he only became more convinced. They weren't filled with fear. They were filled with anguish.

"G-guys," Ray stuttered.

Kai felt a pang in his chest. Usually, it took Ray a while to realize he was awake, but now…

The door opened, and Lee and Mariah came in, looking worriedly at Ray.

"Ray," Mariah said. "It didn't hurt you again, did it?"

Ray shook his head, his tears intensifying.

"N-not h-h-him," Ray stuttered. "Th-that day."

Lee and Mariah's gazes softened, while the Bladebreakers only looked confused. Mariah went to sit next to Ray and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which Ray accepted. He cried into Mariah's shoulders as she stroked his hair.

"This was a regular nightmare," Lee explained, looking at Kai.

"How do you…" Max began.

"Because, it's not the first time Ray got it. This has bothered him since we were little kids, and with all that's happened, I guess it's resurfaced."

…..

Oliver awoke with a start. He heard Ray scream, and he wanted to see if he was okay. But he didn't want to go without Enrique, who was still fast asleep next to him.

Oliver sighed and reached into his bedside cabinet, withdrawing the bag. He glanced to make sure his new roommate was still asleep before opening the bag and taking the item out.

It looked like a medallion. It was larger than Oliver's fist. It had an intricately carved figure with large angel wings, but if one were to turn it around, the wings would be demonic. His father told him that it contained a lot of power, and that it was not meant to land in the wrong hands.

'_I'll take that,' _a voice interrupted, making Oliver look up.

It was another shadowy figure, but this one had golden eyes. Oliver let out a yelp and shook Enrique awake.

"Wha?" Enrique asked, still half asleep. His eyes briefly landed on the object in Oliver's hands before looking at his friend's terrified eyes, which were fixed in front of him.

Enrique followed his eyes and gasped.

'_Give that to me,'_ the creature whispered. _'Unless you want to get hurt again.'_

Enrique grabbed his beyblade and launched it, Amphilion rising from the blade. The creature hissed and disappeared, leaving behind what looked like black feathers.

"What was that?" Enrique demanded.

"It was a different one," Oliver said. "This one had golden eyes."

"I know," Enrique said, looking at Oliver seriously. "I could see it."

…..

Kevin and Ian were lurking through the halls. They had agreed, during the day, to learn the layout of the castle. Partly because they didn't want to get lost, partly because they didn't want to be caught by surprise, and partly because they wanted to know which areas would be great for leaving a few of their special booby traps. It was the last reason that caused them to think that it was a good idea to do it at night, when their teammates wouldn't be able to catch them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be doing this with all that's going on?" Kevin asked.

"If we're lucky, then this would actually help," Ian answered. "Besides, all we're doing is trying to find the 'what it is'. I think we need to focus on the 'how to stop it'. And we need booby traps in case the Slashers figure out that the Bladebreakers are here."

"That's a good point," Kevin remarked.

Kevin suddenly paused and listened. Ian quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's Ray," Kevin whispered.

"Something wrong?"

"He was screaming. Sounds like he had the nightmare again."

"Shouldn't we go see if he's okay then?"

"Lee and Mariah are the only ones who know how to handle him when he's like this. See, Ray's had this recurring nightmare since he was three. Whenever he'd wake up from it, he'd be a nervous wreck."

"What's the nightmare about?"

Kevin gave him a solemn look that did not suit the monkey-like neko.

"His parents."

…..

"Do you think we should go see if Ray's okay?" Bryan asked.

Bryan, Tala and Spencer were standing around, awoken by Ray's anguished screaming.

"He has his team," Tala said. "I don't think we'd be wanted there. In case you hadn't noticed, they don't trust us yet. Especially Kai."

"I know," Bryan said. "But I wish they would. You have no idea how much I want to apologise to Ray, but with all the tension…"

"Getting Ray alone to properly apologise won't be so easy," Tala said, nodding his head in understanding.

"Um, guys," Spencer interrupted. "Where's Ian?"

…..

Ian stared wide-eyed at his new friend. He couldn't believe what he had just been told, but seeing the look in Kevin's eyes, he had to find a way to accept it.

"Do they know what happened?" Ian asked.

"Only Ray knows, and the only time he has any clue about what exactly happened is when he's asleep," Kevin responded. "And it hurts too much to think about afterwards. He's like a nervous wreck."

"I can imagine. I mean, if I think about how Tala and Bryan act when they're remembering _their_ parents…"

"What about yours?"

"Can't remember."

…..

Johnny walked through the halls. He didn't know why he was or how he got there, but he felt that he didn't particularly care.

The route he walked seemed familiar, and it wasn't until he stopped that he realised why.

'Why am I at Oliver's room?' he wondered.

He had no control over what he was doing and opened the door. He saw his two teammates asleep, Oliver taking a few shaky breaths.

He saw something stand over Oliver. It looked like a woman dressed entirely in black. Her long black hair flowed down, creating a blanket around her shoulders. What little he could see of her skin was ghostly white.

She reached over to the cabinet next to Oliver and tried to open it. But once she touched it, she hissed in pain and pulled away. Johnny found this very confusing.

She slowly turned to look at him and he gasped. Her white face was expressionless, and the only thing that stood out were her glowing blue eyes.

'_This is why you're here,'_ she said, speaking to Johnny. _'I need you to get me the object in here. If you don't…'_ She moved to stroke Oliver's cheek, causing the boy to subconsciously move away from her touch. She moved her hand to rest on Oliver's stomach, and Johnny gasped. _'You have one week. If, by then, I don't have the item, your little friend will become my new plaything.'_

…..

Johnny awoke with a start. He looked around the room, confused. He was currently sharing a room with Robert, after it was agreed that no one be on their own. It felt strange, not sleeping in his usual room in the castle.

Johnny looked at his still-sleeping teammate. What was that he just saw? Was that real, or all in his head?

He looked up and froze. In the shadows, a pair of blue eyes was watching him, and he could sense the amusement radiating from them.

'_Remember, you have one week. After that, we'll see how much pain and for how long your friend can handle before he dies.'_

The eyes disappeared, leaving behind an echo of evil giggling.

…..

The next morning, everyone was half asleep. The Bladebreakers, along with Lee and Mariah, spent most of the night trying to comfort Ray. Tala, Spencer and Bryan spent a large portion searching the halls for Ian, until finally finding him wandering around with Kevin. Gary had noticed Kevin's absence and had also gone in search of the youngest teammate. Afterwards, the two had to go through a session of interrogation to find out what they were doing wandering around an old castle, with potential danger, at night. Oliver and Enrique took a while to relax until they knew they were safe. And Johnny was freaking out a little, which eventually awoke Robert.

Needless to say, their breakfast was silent.

…..

"So, Germany, huh?"

"They're with their European friends, right?"

"What do we do with them?"

"See if they're any use as bargaining chips or something. If they prove to be a hindrance, the.n they should be eliminated. That goes for anyone that gets in the way of our mission."

**Okay, in case you hadn't caught all of the unexpected events, here's a list:**

**Ray having a normal nightmare**

**Enrique seeing the shadow**

**Kevin giving a hint about Ray's past, and consequently Ian revealing a little of Bryan and Tala's.**

**Bryan's wish to apologise to Ray and the pain he feels about the fact that it is currently impossible**

**Johnny's 'dream'**

**The unknown group finding out where they are**

**Remember, one more review and I will have twenty reviews. That would make about two reviews per chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10: Names for the Faceless

**Thanks to Lavender Rose of Faith, Minekoanime, queen of beyblade and NorthernShinigami for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.**

**Chapter 10: Names for the Faceless**

The four teams were gathered in the library, with the book on Dark Bitbeasts open in front of them. They had managed to locate the book the previous night, but because of the late hour, they decided to leave their search for the following morning.

Tala was scanning through all the pages since, as it turned out, Biovolt's implants gave him a photographic memory, as well as a greater reading speed.

"Anything yet?" Ian whined.

"A few possible candidates," Tala answered, not even looking up.

"Anything on how to see them?" Enrique asked. "Because last night, me and Oliver had a visitor that, for some reason, I could see."

"What?" Johnny exclaimed. "And why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Guess we're still tired," Oliver said. "Oh, that reminds me." He withdrew a black feather from his pocket and showed it to the others. "Our visitor last night left this behind."

The feather was eerily beautiful, and some of them couldn't help but feel that it seemed familiar. Bryan gasped, recognising it first.

"That looks like one of Black Dranzer's!" he exclaimed.

…..

"Looks like the Majestics got a few more guests," Lupinex stated.

"Anything that follows _them_?" Sanuinex asked.

"Not sure. Guess we need to take a closer look."

…..

"Are you sure?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Bryan said. "See for yourself."

Kai took the feather, and immediately felt light-headed. He clutched the nearest person, which happened to be Robert, to prevent himself from losing consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "That's definitely one of Black Dranzer's. But how…?"

"Kai," Tala interrupted. "_Where_ is Black Dranzer?"

Kai looked into the blue eyes laced with suspicion. He sighed as he fished it out of his pocket.

"Here," he said.

"You still have it?!" Kenny exclaimed.

"If I don't hold onto it," Kai explained, "you know Boris and Voltaire would use it. It's safer with me than anywhere else."

"And yet, it attacked Oliver," Ray stated, his voice angry.

"No," Oliver denied, getting all of their attentions. "Black Dranzer had golden eyes. And he didn't attack, just demanded."

"What did he want?" Kai whispered.

"He wanted something my dad gave me to protect. Don't know why, though."

"One down," Max said.

"And a few more to go," Enrique sighed.

"Anything else?" Lee asked, looking at Tala.

Tala sighed and turned back a few pages. He held it open for everyone to see. It revealed a picture of a pitch black tiger, the portrait portraying it standing ready to pounce.

"This one is Phantom Driger," Tala said. "It's from the White Tiger Tribe."

"We've never heard about it," Mariah said.

"You wouldn't," Tala said. "According to this, the two tigers represented harmony in the tribe, until the black one decided that it didn't want to be bound to a bunch of humans. It believed itself to be a superior being, and it wanted to enslave the humans. However, the people of the White Tiger Tribe weren't completely human." Here, he paused, looking nervously at Lee. The other boy sighed and motioned for him to continue. "So, he couldn't enslave them. But, he _could_ do it, if he had a vessel. And that's where the really disturbing stuff begins."

"More disturbing?" Tyson asked incredulously.

Tala ignored him.

"He chose a child. A new-born baby. He waited until the child was at an innocent age where the rest of the child's personality would be developed, in other words around the ages of two to six, and killed all the child's loved ones, right in front of him."

The White Tigers glanced at Ray, who looked like he was far away from awareness.

"The child grew up in isolation, and he went through a lot of suffering, until he reached adolescence. There, the Black Tiger started to torture him, his mind starting to unravel at the seams. It haunted his dreams, and made sure that the child distanced himself from everyone else, and then, it attacked."

"What else?" Ray asked, looking very pale.

Most of the others had started to keep their eyes on him, recognising the similarities.

"It used its power to enslave a large portion of the land, until the White Tiger interfered."

"Driger," Lee whispered.

"Driger, along with the elders of the White Tiger Tribe, used everything they could to expel Phantom Driger from the child. Afterwards, they worked to drain the tiger of its powers, and managed to banish it from the Tribe. But it swore its revenge. It would one day destroy the White Tiger Tribe, but to do that, history had to repeat itself."

"And now we know," Oliver said. "Our friend is Phantom Driger."

"And I'm the one he wants," Ray whispered. "He wants to use me to destroy the tribe."

"We won't let it," Mariah said firmly. "It wants to get you alone, and we won't allow it. You're surrounded by people who care for you. You _won't_ become its pawn!"

Ray looked at her and smiled shyly. Kai sighed. He knew that isolating yourself in situations like these was a bad idea. The proof was still clutched in his hand.

'_Two down,'_ Black Dranzer whispered. _'Two to go. Well, those that you've already encountered.'_

Kai gasped, getting everyone's attention. Tala narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Is there something on your mind?" Tala asked.

Kai looked around and saw that everyone had their attentions focussed on him. He sighed in defeat.

"Sometimes," he said, "I can hear Black Dranzer speaking to me. And right now, he's saying that there were two others that we've encountered."

"Like that one that attacked Johnny," Oliver said in understanding.

"A description?" Tala enquired, looking at the other redhead.

"Red eyes," Johnny said. "Um, I think he called himself the 'Dark Knight'."

Tala nodded and leafed through the book again.

"I think I have a possible candidate," Tala said. "The only one that qualifies as the 'Dark Knight' is Mordred."

"Mordred?" Johnny asked. "You mean, like the one from King Arthur's stories?"

"That's right," Tala said. "Guess you have a clue?"

"Yeah. Mordred was Arthur's enemy. According to legend, he was the son of Arthur and Morgana."

"Yep. And Arthur and Mordred killed each other. Or, as much as one can kill a Bitbeast."

"He mentioned something about an item," Johnny said. "Now, what item?"

…..

There was a crack in the defence. It was fortunate. Now, move ahead, before the others…

'_Looking for something?'_ a voice taunted.

The figure turned to see another that looked similar to it.

'_You managed to slip through as well?'_

'_Correct. I hope you know where you're going.'_

'_Do not worry. I know _exactly _where it is. And I know the location of its guardian.'_

'_You know, usually we all are on our own. I think that it would benefit the both of us if we work together.'_

'_Agreed. I know a few of your skills, and it might come in handy.'_

'_Might?'_

…..

"Did he say anything about what kind of item he was looking for?" Robert asked.

"No," Johnny sighed. "But it seemed like he was willing to kill to get his hands on it."

"Hey Oliver," Enrique said. "Think it might be…"

Enrique turned to look at his teammate, but he was no longer there. After looking around for a while, they all came to the same conclusion.

Oliver was no longer there.

"Where could he have gone?" Bryan snapped. "He knows: stick to the buddy-system."

"His room," Enrique said, eyes widening in realisation. "That thing Black Dranzer wanted…"

"He's gone to see if it's safe," Ray said, eyes widening in realisation.

"We need to get to him," Lee said, already going out of the library. "Who _knows_ what could be waiting for him?"

…..

Oliver slipped out without anyone noticing. As soon as Johnny mentioned an item, his mind drifted to the item in his room, and he felt himself fill with dread. The truth was, he had an idea about what the item does, and he didn't want to take the chance.

He hurried to his room, praying that he didn't encounter anything on the way. His stomach was still sore, and he didn't need any more injuries.

Once he entered the room, he froze.

Waiting for him was not one, but _two_ shadowy creatures. Two _unfamiliar _creatures. When they saw him, he felt them smile.

'_Oliver Polanski?'_ one of them whispered. _'A pleasure to meet you. We have some business to discuss.'_


	12. Chapter 11: The Cat and the Dog

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami, Lavender Rose of Faith and Minekoanime for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I **_**do**_** own the Dark Bitbeasts, with the exception of Black Dranzer.**

**Chapter 11: The Cat and the Dog**

Ray felt himself go cold with dread. He knew that Phantom Driger wanted him, and he was willing to hurt his friends to get to him. He'd already proven it by attacking Oliver. There was no doubt that the demonic tiger would attack Oliver, now that he was on his own.

'Oliver, please be okay.'

…..

Oliver backed up a step. He was confronted with two Dark Bitbeasts. Two Bitbeasts he knew nothing about. He readied himself to run, but the Bitbeast with the violet eyes was too fast.

It grabbed Oliver's arm with one hand and placed the other over his mouth at the exact moment he started to scream, letting only a small sound escape.

'_Now, now,' _the one holding him whispered, and Oliver noticed the voice sounded feminine. _'We just want to talk. No need to be scared.'_

She dragged Oliver completely into the room, and when the door closed, Oliver couldn't help but think that the door just closed on his life.

…..

'_KAI!'_ the voice called.

Kai hissed and clutched his head, refusing to stop, in spite of the pain.

'What the hell do you want?' Kai thought back to the Dark Bitbeast.

'_Just so you know, I have no interest in letting the cat and the dog get to that medallion before I do.'_

'What medallion? What are you talking about?'

'_I hope that friend of yours has a good tolerance for emotional pain. Because the Black Cat likes to torture you _under_ the skin.'_

Kai's eyes widened as the implications hit him. Oliver was in trouble, and the danger was enough for _Black Dranzer_ to try and help.

"Guys, we need to hurry," Kai said. "Oliver has a visitor."

…..

As soon as the door closed, Oliver was let go, and he looked forlornly at the door. He didn't need to test the door to know that it was locked. He heard the click.

'_No need to be so afraid,'_ the creature with the rust-coloured eyes said. _'We see no need to harm you. That is, if you cooperate.'_

Oliver heaved a deep breath and turned to look at the two shadows. He saw their eyes light up in joy, and he felt as though ice just went down his spine.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

'_We want that medallion you're keeping,'_ the male said. _'Just see it for a few seconds, then we'll be on our way.'_

Oliver closed his eyes. He knew it would probably be something like that, but what could he _do_? He couldn't let those Bitbeasts near it, but he had no idea what they were willing to do to get it.

"Why do you want it?" he asked instead.

'_The Medallion of Lucifer,'_ the female sighed. _'Such a wonderful item. Unfortunately, the only way for a Bitbeast to be able to even _touch_ it is if it is handed to them by a human. And that's why we haven't simply _taken_ it yet.'_

Oliver's eyes widened. He didn't know that.

'That explains why they hadn't tried to hurt me yet,' Oliver thought. 'But, what do they want with it?'

'_You're wondering what we want with it, am I correct?'_ the male said, as though reading Oliver's mind. _'Let me tell you a little secret. Bitbeasts were once able to roam the land at will. But then we were all put to sleep and placed in small artefacts. You all managed to acquire a few, who've had masters to help them reawaken. But that is the problem. We Dark Bitbeasts had a seal placed upon us, which prevented us from bonding with anyone. Which means we can't awaken properly. This form we take, it is not our own choice. And we can only take it for a small period of time.'_

'_And, just so you know,'_ the female interrupted,_ 'the seals on all the Dark Bitbeasts have been broken. But we still don't have our previous forms. _That_ is why we want the medallion.'_

"And what are you planning to do afterwards?" Oliver asked, dreading the answer.

It was instantaneous. They had gone from calm to hostile within seconds. Oliver gasped as he was pressed against the wall, a clawed hand wrapped tightly around his throat. A startled gasp escaped his mouth as his hands went to grasp the other's wrist.

'_That is none of your business, boy,'_ the male snarled. He tightened his grip, making Oliver frantically claw at his arm. _'Now, will you cooperate or not? You are trying my patience.'_

Oliver's vision started to turn grey. Just when he thought that he'd be swallowed by the darkness, the grip released him, letting him fall to the ground.

Oliver gasped and coughed, hoping to return air to his lungs. He stared up at the two Bitbeasts, who now had cold expressions in their eyes. He felt a pulse from his pocket, which he knew was Unicolyon.

'_Looks like your Bitbeast is a little upset with us,'_ the male said. _'But don't worry. Cooperate, and neither of you will get hurt.'_

Oliver paled. He could tolerate getting hurt, even tortured. But he couldn't allow Unicolyon to get hurt. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. With a shaky breath, he stood up, looking them in the eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

…..

"We're almost there," Robert huffed.

"Ready your beys," Kai said. "The Bitbeasts can see them, and Oliver might need our help."

…..

'_Of course,'_ the female said, her voice cheerful. _'How rude of us. We know your name, but you don't know ours. In that case: I am the Black Cat, Hecate.'_

'_And I am the Jackal, Anubis,'_ the male said.

Oliver took a step back. He may not know about the Bitbeasts, but he knew about the myths surrounding them. Anubis, the Egyptian god of the burial, and Hecate, the Greek goddess of witchcraft. He knew that either one of these on their own would be trouble. But both of them together…?

"Your previous forms?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

Hecate seemed to smile and nodded.

'_If you'd please,'_ she said.

He took a deep breath, knowing that he had no choice. He took a slow step forward but jumped when something collided with the door.

"Oliver!" Enrique shouted. "Open up!"

Oliver felt a hand clamp over his mouth. He looked up to see Hecate, her eyes fixed on the door.

'_Keep quiet, and hope that they go away,' _she whispered. _'If not, then we'll have no choice. We're not leaving until we get what we came for.'_

…..

They pounded on the door. It was no use. The door was locked, and they knew that Oliver was inside.

Ray felt his insides clench. If it was Phantom Driger in there, then they needed to get to Oliver. Before it was too late.

"Robert?" Lee asked. "How much does one of these doors cost?"

Robert looked at Lee in confusion before his eyes widened in realisation. Sighing, he nodded his head.

"If that's the only way," he said, "then so be it."

Lee nodded his head and raised his launcher. The others, catching on, did the same.

"Three," Tyson said.

"Two," Lee said.

"One," Robert sighed.

"Let it rip!" Tala exclaimed.

Ray noticed Robert flinched when the door was broken. He was sympathetic. After all, this castle had been in Robert's family for generations. But Oliver needed their help.

They could finally see into the room. Ray gasped.

Oliver was being held, and there was a hand over his mouth. He looked at them with fear in his eyes. But that's not what made him gasp.

The Dark Bitbeasts that had Oliver. Ray could see them.

**This chapter is shorter than usual, but I had to end it there. Don't worry, the next chapter will make up for it. All I can say is: poor Oliver.**


	13. Chapter 12: Mind Games

**Thanks to Minekoanime, Lavender Rose of Faith, NorthernShinigami, queen of beyblade and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing. I've now got more than thirty reviews.**

**It seems everyone is curious about what happens to Oliver. Remember when Black Dranzer said that Hecate attacks you **_**under**_** the skin? Well…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters, but I do own the Dark Bitbeasts (with the exception of Black Dranzer)**

**Chapter 12: Mind Games**

Oliver's eyes widened when the others barged in. He noticed that Enrique, Ray and the White Tigers were looking in the direction of the attackers, while the others were looking at him, a small bit of confusion written in their eyes.

'_Looks like there are a few of _them_ who can see us,'_ Hecate whispered.

'_It's not unexpected with the neko-jin,'_ Anubis said. _'After all, each of them has a Primal Stone on them.'_

Oliver's eyes widened in realisation. The amulets! They allow the White Tigers to see the Dark Bitbeasts.

"Let him go!" Ray demanded.

The two Bitbeasts stared at Ray, their eyes neutral.

'_No, I don't think we will, little kitten,'_ Anubis sneered.

What came next was a surprise for all the bladers. Hecate removed her hand from Oliver's mouth but grabbed his hair. She then reached over to Anubis and…

_Whack!_

The slap to his arm caught them all by surprise, and Anubis glared at her.

'_What was that for?'_ Anubis whined, rubbing his arm.

'_If you're going to say something about cats,'_ Hecate said, _'then _don't_ say it with such disgust.'_

'_Why do you even… Oh. I forgot about that.'_

"What just happened?" Kenny asked, looking at the White Tigers confused, who themselves had looks of shock.

"Um," Lee began. "One of them just slapped the other one because of something he said."

"Wait a minute," Johnny said. "Are you saying that there are _two _of them here?"

"How can you even _see_ them?" Ian asked, looking at Kevin.

"Those amulets," Oliver said weakly. "The ones that…"

Hecate cut him off by placing her hand on Oliver's mouth again.

'_Come now,'_ she scolded lightly, as though one would scold a small child. _'They don't want to hear any of that.'_

"What do you want with him?" Enrique demanded.

'_We just want what's in the drawer, over there,' _Anubis said, gesturing to the bedside cabinet.

"What's so important about that thing anyway?" Enrique asked.

'_Doesn't matter to you,'_ Hecate snapped. _'But, your friend here might get hurt if you don't get it for us.'_

Oliver's eyes widened at this. That was when he noticed that the others' beyblades were still spinning.

"Don't you dare!" Ray exclaimed, his eyes angry slits. "Driger!"

"Amphilion!" Enrique exclaimed.

"Galeon!" Lee shouted.

"Galux!" Mariah yelled.

"Galzzy!" Gary roared.

"Galman!" Kevin shouted.

The Bitbeasts all rushed out, and Oliver had to wonder how they all managed to fit in the room. That thought obviously flashed through Robert's mind as well.

There was a giggle next to his ear, and Oliver felt himself fill with a sense of foreboding. What was she up to?

'_You are a bunch of fools,'_ Hecate sneered, her voice filled with mirth. _'If that's the way you want to play, then alright.'_

She moved her hand to Oliver's forehead. He briefly felt something cold before he was overwhelmed with pain and everything became black.

…..

Ray let out a shocked gasp when Oliver slumped to the floor, holding his head and screaming in pain. His hat fell off his head, and the fingers clutched desperately at his green hair. His eyes were wide open, but the lavender darkened to a plum.

"What did you do to him?!" Johnny exclaimed. He may not be able to see the Bitbeasts, but he _can_ see what's happening to his friend.

'_Just a little mental torture,'_ the one that held Oliver said. _'Right now, your friend is trapped in a world of my own design. Of course, I had to see into his mind so I can have the layout _just_ right. Now, he is in his own personal hell.'_

Ray growled. He felt a pressure at his fingertips, and the overwhelming urge to claw the smirking shadow's eyes out.

"So, we'll just snap him out of it," Kevin said. "Galman, use…"

'_I wouldn't do that if I were you,' _the one with the rust-coloured eyes said. _'Galman has the power of illusions, am I correct? Well, Hecate has the ability to create an alternate universe within the mind. In other words: the only way for your friend to escape is if she lets him out.'_

There were horrified looks from everyone that could see or hear the Dark Bitbeasts. This didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What's happening?" Max asked, his voice shaky.

"Oliver's trapped in his own personal hell," Enrique whispered.

The others seemed to realise what this implies, and stared at Oliver with apprehension. The boy was trembling, a low whine coming from his lips.

…..

Oliver looked all around him. Everything was gone. All that remained were ashes. The ashes of a world destroyed. He remembered what his father said.

_If the Medallion of Lucifer ever falls in the wrong hands, then the world will be naught but ashes. That is why I'm entrusting the sacred duty onto you. And please, beware of the Four Horsemen. If any of them get to it…_

_They have hunted this for years. Do not let them get it. In fact, do not let this fall from your possession. The world will fall if it's not in your hands._

He failed. That's the only conclusion he could come up with. He failed, now everything was gone. His friends, his family…

Oliver choked out a sob. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to be in a world without beauty. He would never admit it to anyone, but he hated being alone. He wanted to be surrounded by people, or at the very least, by beauty and serenity.

He hated this world. This world of nothingness. This world that spoke of destruction. This world where he was on his own.

…..

Robert looked at his teammate. He could see the fear, the sorrow, the anguish. It was all hidden behind Oliver's eyes, but he could see it. His friend was in pain, and he had no way of helping.

He glanced over to look at Enrique. He felt a pang of envy. If he was able to see the enemy like Enrique could, then he'd be able to help.

He felt so useless. He wanted to help his friend escape from the horrors in his mind. A thought struck Robert. He remembered reading it a long time ago. He only knew one Bitbeast that had the power to do what has been done to Oliver.

Hecate.

And he knew exactly how to help his friend.

So quietly, without anyone noticing, he left. Only he knew where to find it. And only he could get to it.

…..

Oliver reached into his pocket, searching for the familiar comfort, only it wasn't there. He checked everywhere on him. But he couldn't find it. His beyblade, as well as his closest companion, was gone.

"Why did this happen?" he whispered.

"_It's because you were weak!"_ a voice sneered.

Oliver jumped. He knew that voice.

"Robert?"

"_He couldn't even defend himself. What hope was there that he could keep the rest of us safe?"_

"J-Johnny?"

"_A waste of time. Insignificant. Nothing but a little ant."_

"E-Enrique?"

The tears were falling freely now. He couldn't take it. Seeing the desolation was enough. But hearing his friends blaming him for everything…

"No," Oliver whispered. "No, no, no…"

He kept repeating the same words over and over again. He didn't want this to happen. All the ashes…

A horrible thought occurred to him. These ashes. Some of them probably belonged to his friends. Just the thought of standing on the last remains of his friends made him feel sick.

"Please!" he shouted. "If there's anyone out there, let me know! I don't want to be alone!"

…..

Mariah noticed the Bitbeast – Hecate – was smiling gleefully. It sickened her how anyone can enjoy another's pain so much.

She glanced at Bryan. Not even _he_ was as bad as these two were.

She looked at Galux. The cat looked just about ready to pounce. There was a predatory gleam in the Bitbeast's eyes, and something else. Galux was being territorial.

'_Mariah!'_ a voice exclaimed, catching the girl off guard.

She looked around. Noone, other than her, seemed to have heard the voice. It sounded like a woman, but she could sense a hint of a mewl in the voice.

'_Don't speak, just listen,'_ the voice said again. _'That Bitbeast is known as Hecate, one of the strongest feline Bitbeasts to ever exist. Grypholyon told me about something in this castle that will help, and his master has already left to get it.'_

At this, Mariah looked over to where Robert was standing, but he was no longer there. Curious, she turned her attention back to Hecate, who had her eyes on Oliver.

"Let him go," Ray said weakly. "Please, he's done nothing to deserve this."

'_That may be true,'_ the other Bitbeast said. _'But until we get what we came for, the boy remains as he is.'_

'_They're waiting for one of you to snap,'_ the voice explained. _'We can't allow that to happen. Unicolyon told us what Oliver is guarding, and we _can't _let anyone else get it. Listen to me, we need to keep the others from going anywhere _near_ that Medallion.'_

Mariah glanced at Oliver. He was no longer screaming, but it was clear that he was in pain.

'_Mariah, help will come. For now, we can keep him safe by not doing anything. They won't do anything else to him. There is nothing else they _can_ do. Any physical threat at this stage would be futile. And, after all, Unicolyon is still with him. A Bitbeast with a bond is a lot stronger than one without.'_

After hearing those words, Mariah finally realised who the voice belonged to. It was none other than Galux. The voice belonged to her Bitbeast.

She looked once again at the lynx. Underneath the rosy aura, Mariah could see that Galux had her eyes fixed on the enemy, but at the same time, she was trying to soothe Mariah.

'Galux. Thank you.'

…..

He didn't know how long he'd been there, but he no longer cared. He no longer had any tears left to cry. There was a pain in his chest, as though someone took his heart and was squeezing it tightly. Never before had he known such despair.

'_Oliver,'_ a voice whispered, forcing Oliver to look up from his position lying on the ashes. _'Do not give up. All is not lost. You still have your friends. They are trying their hardest to get you out of this situation. They will find a way to get you out of this hell.'_

Oliver gasped. Standing in front of him was a pure white unicorn. And not just any unicorn. Oliver would recognise this anywhere.

"Unicolyon?" Oliver asked, his voice hoarse from screaming and crying.

The Bitbeast took a step closer and was surrounded by a crimson glow. Oliver's eyes widened as the shape changed.

Standing in front of him was no longer a horse with a single horn, but a man, with long white hair and pale blue eyes. Oliver had to assume that the man was somewhere in his mid-twenties. He wore a white version of Oliver's outfit, minus the hat. Oliver gasped at the sight.

"W-wha?" he asked.

The man smiled warmly.

"All Bitbeasts can assume human form," the man said. "I am Unicolyon. I am happy to finally be able to speak with you."

If it was possible, fresh tears would have flowed down Oliver's cheeks. He wiped his eyes, smearing more ash on his already coated face.

"Where were you?" Oliver asked.

Unicolyon frowned.

"Oliver, you need to know that none of this is real. You must remember: this is all in the mind. It is what you fear the most. Fight it. Don't let the fear conquer you."

…..

Hecate frowned. Something was not right. She looked down at her victim and saw inside his mind.

_Now, that just won't do. Time to up the game._

**Hehe, I'm evil, I know.**

**Oh, and Minekoanime, you weren't wrong. There are just different factors involved. The White Tigers and Ray can see the Dark Bitbeasts because of those amulets. They act as a defence by making the enemies visible and limits how much damage can be done. They also have another function that will be revealed a few chapters from now.**

**So, what do you think of Oliver's personal hell? I figured, since he has quite an artistic personality, a bleak world would be torture for him. He also strikes me as the type that enjoys having people around him, so being completely alone tends to scare him. The ashes represent the finality of it all. That there is no hope left.**

**I'm curious to know what my readers would imagine their personal hells would be like. For me, it would probably be a world with no sound and no colour. I need ideas for if I decide to let Hecate torture anyone else in the future.**


	14. Chapter 13: Battle for the Soul

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami, Lavender Rose of Faith, queen of beyblade and Minekoanime for reviewing. I got quite a bit of insight into your personalities.**

**This chapter might be a bit anticlimactic, but it ends the current arc. Also, remember the summary? Yeah, it's going to happen soon.**

**Also, for those who are interested, I might start posting my Bleach fanfic starting next week. It's called Demonic Angel, and, naturally, it will be angst. Haven't decided on the other genre yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters, but I do own the Dark Bitbeasts (except Black Dranzer).**

**Chapter 13: Battle for the Soul**

Robert sighed.

He had it. He had the one thing that might help Oliver at this stage.

He looked down at the object in his hand. It was one of the only ones in the world. And it could cancel out the power of any Bitbeast.

'Oliver, I'm coming. Hold on.'

…..

Unicolyon suddenly tensed, making Oliver feel nervous.

"Oliver," Unicloyon said, "whatever happens, remember that this isn't real."

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, starting to panic.

The already bleak sky suddenly darkened, and Oliver felt fear well up in his soul.

"Oliver, don't panic. You're only making the situation worse."

"He can't help it," a cold voice said, making both of them turn around.

Standing in front of them was a man with long black hair and blood red eyes. His face was extremely pale, almost sickly. He wore a long black coat, black pants and black boots. His face was calm, but Oliver could detect maliciousness directed at him. The man's eyes were fixed on him, and Oliver couldn't help but think:

'I know those eyes.'

"Really, Hecate," Unicolyon said, sounding brave, but Oliver could detect a bit of apprehension. "Are you _that _desperate?"

The other figure chuckled.

"Hecate is busy elsewhere," he said. "But, remind me to thank her sometime. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking back what is mine."

Unicolyon shifted Oliver so he was out of view, his mouth in a silent snarl.

"Over my dead body, Pegolyon," Unicolyon sneered.

For the first time, the other person – no, Bitbeast – tore his eyes away from Oliver to look at Unicolyon, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I would _love_ to arrange that, Brother," Pegolyon said, before being surrounded in a black light.

Oliver's eyes widened. The shape was beginning to change, and he felt like it should be familiar.

…..

Hecate chuckled, and the others turned their attention to look at her.

'_Well, this is interesting,' _she said. _'I wondered why we haven't seen him yet.'_

"What are you talking about?" Ray demanded.

'_Why don't you ask your friend later?'_ Hecate taunted. _'After, of course, we got that item and left.'_

"No deal!" Mariah suddenly snapped. "You are _not_ going to get what you came here for."

'_Oh really?'_ the other Bitbeast taunted. _'And, pray tell, why not? Do you think your friend is strong? That he can handle whatever Hecate is showing him? Please. It's only a matter of time before his soul completely shatters, and then he will be broken beyond repair.'_

"Guys!" Robert suddenly interrupted, sounding out of breath. "What's going on?"

"Welcome back," Mariah calmly said. "Did you get what you were looking for?"

Everyone looked either surprised or confused, including Robert, but he nodded his head.

'_And what would that be?' _Hecate sneered.

Robert held up a stone. For a moment, everyone assumed that it was a ruby, but the two Bitbeasts' eyes widened.

'_That's not, what I think it is?' _the other Bitbeast asked.

"Undo," Robert said calmly.

For those who could see nothing, everything was as it was. But for those who could, a light flashed. They shielded their eyes, and the two Bitbeasts' shrieking could be heard.

…..

Oliver stared wide-eyed as he saw Unicolyon fighting with a pitch black Pegasus. It was demonic, with its red eyes, large bat-like wings and steam whenever it exhaled. Unicolyon was having some trouble fighting the demonic Bitbeast.

"Please, Unicolyon, hang in there," Oliver shouted.

Oliver suddenly felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck, and turned around. He could swear that he saw light in the distance, before everything became dark.

…..

"Did it work?" Robert asked.

Enrique and the five neko-jin opened their eyes. Their attention was on Oliver, who was unconscious. The two Dark Bitbeasts were nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like it," Ray said, going towards Oliver.

"I'll see what Dizzi has to say about this whole situation," Kenny commented.

Ray moved Oliver to his bed, and checked to see whether or not the stitches on his stomach were intact. Satisfied that everything was well, he turned to Robert.

"What _was_ that thing?" he asked.

"A Heaven's Stone," Robert replied. "It's supposed to nullify the effects of any Bitbeast."

"Not just that," Dizzi commented. Everyone turned their attention to the computer. "It also has the ability to expel any Dark Bitbeast. Well, for a while at least. That means, that until the effects have worn off, no Dark Bitbeast can even set foot here."

"Wait," Ray said. "Does this mean that I can sleep peacefully?"

"Indeed," Dizzi replied. "Of course, due to the nature of Dark Bitbeasts, this won't last for long. And if I'm right, when they come back, they're coming back with a vengeance."

"At least we're safe for now," Tala sighed.

They were interrupted by a groan. As one, their attention immediately turned to the green-haired boy opening his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Enrique asked in a gentle voice.

Oliver blinked for a while, his eyes wandering around everyone's faces before smiling.

"I'm okay," Oliver whispered. "Why is my throat so dry?"

"You were screaming," Ray said. "Hecate put you in your own personal hell."

Oliver nodded, before his hand went into his pocket. He smiled as he withdrew what he was searching for.

"Unicolyon helped me," Oliver said. "Before he came, I felt as if I _was_ indeed in my own personal hell. He told me that it wasn't real, and that I should be strong."

"You spoke to your Bitbeast?" Bryan asked, a sceptical look on his face.

"No way!" Mariah said. "The same thing happened to me just now. Galux told me that Robert was on his way with that stone."

"Seriously?" Lee asked.

"I'm not surprised," Dizzi said. "You see, the Dark Bitbeasts are making the rest of us restless. And the fact that there are so many of us at one location also has a part to play. Your Bitbeasts can now communicate with you on a subconscious level."

"That is so cool!" Max exclaimed.

"Hey Oliver," Johnny interrupted, getting said boy's attention, as well as everyone else's. "What exactly _were_ they after?"

Oliver sighed and reached over to his nightstand. He withdrew a small black bag, and from it, a medallion.

"It's called the 'Medallion of Lucifer'," Oliver explained. "My family's guarded it for generations. Now it's my turn. If this falls into the wrong hands, then the whole world could very well be destroyed. Hecate and Anubis wanted to use this to restore them to their original forms."

"That doesn't sound good," Tyson said.

"I think I'd better keep it with me from now on," Oliver said. "A Bitbeast can only touch this if a human gave it to them. And I'm certainly not going to give them anything."

"That's the spirit!" Johnny exclaimed.

"So, what do we do now?" Ian asked.

"How 'bout I prepare us some lunch, if that's not a problem, Robert," Oliver suggested.

"Go right ahead," Robert chuckled.

"Mind if I help?" Ray and Mariah asked simultaneously.

"Depends," Oliver said, a smile on his face. "Can you guys cook?"

"Are you kidding?" Gary asked, catching everyone by surprise. "Their food is always delicious. It's a rare treat."

"He's right," Kevin said. "Mariah's been taught by just about every woman in our tribe, while Ray's uncle is a chef."

"My Uncle Stan happens to be a chef at one of your restaurants, Oliver," Ray explained.

"Really now?" Oliver asked, a glimmer in his eyes. "Alright then. Let's go."

…..

After lunch, everyone dispersed, hoping to relax. Most of them went to the pool, while Oliver and Ray decided to take a long nap. Johnny and Robert started a chess game in the library, and Kevin and Ian disappeared, leaving what the two pranksters were doing to the imagination of their friends.

Just as Ray was about to get under the covers, a knock interrupted him. Frowning in confusion, he went to answer the door, only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Bryan?" Ray asked. "What brings you here?"

The Russian boy took a deep breath before looking Ray in the eye.

"I'm sorry," he said, "for what I did to you in Russia. I know, I shouldn't have, that I'll probably burn in hell for it. But I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, and I regret it."

Ray blinked in surprise, too stunned to know what to say. So instead, he smiled and extended his hand.

"All is forgiven," Ray said.

A small smile crossed Bryan's face as he took the hand.

…..

Ray found himself in the familiar clearing. No, he didn't want to see…

"Ray," a voice interrupted. "It's not going to happen this time."

Ray whipped around to stare at a boy that looked to be in his late teens with shaggy white hair with grey stripes. His green eyes looked at Ray with a mixture of amusement and pride. He had feline features which were quite common in the White Tiger Tribe. He wore a white vest made out of white fur which was open at the front, a pair of white pants and wrappings around his arms, much like Ray's. His feet were bare, and Ray had the distinct impression of a wild man.

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"Must you ask that question, after all our time together?"

It took Ray a moment to process what was being said. His eyes widened.

"Driger?!"

The other neko-jin nodded and stepped closer.

"See, nothing to fear," Driger said. "I will try my hardest to keep that brother of mine away from you. You, on the other hand, need to keep your friends close. Your ancestor made the mistake of pushing everyone away."

"My ancestor?"

"The first victim. Once he was free from Phantom Driger's control, he worked hard to redeem himself. But, the past is the past. Personally, I'm just happy to be able to speak with you. There's so much I've always wanted to say to you."

"Yeah," Ray said, smiling. "You too."

…..

Kai came into the room, hoping to see how Ray was doing, and was pleased to see the younger boy sleeping soundly. A content smile was on his face, and Kai allowed his own small smile to play on his lips.

'Perhaps, for now, everything will turn out right. Sweet dreams, Ray. Tomorrow, the Bladebreakers will start training. Next time, we'll be ready for them.'

**Wow, this is probably the first chapter that **_**doesn't**_** end in a cliffhanger. Whenever I gave the story to one of my friends to read, I could usually tell when she was at the end of the chapter based on the glare she gave me.**

**A little warm and fuzzy near the end. Those moments are rare, so cherish them.**

**As for Pegolyon, he will have a large role to play in the future. I have plans for him. Also, what do you guys think of the Bitbeasts' human forms?**

**Ugh, and now starts every student's worse nightmare. Exams. I have twenty four days for six subjects… Well, lots of time to study, so I might be neglecting writing for a while. But that is why I wrote several chapters ahead.**


	15. Chapter 14: Calm Before the Storm

**Thanks to Minekoanime and Lavender Rose of Faith for reviewing.**

**Not a lot of action. This was supposed to be a relaxing chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 14: Calm before the Storm**

The next morning, they all had something that they hadn't had in a while: a normal breakfast.

Everyone was laughing and joking. No one was worried about nightmares, or friends that lost their sleep. No one had to put up with mysterious injuries. And no one had to worry about being attacked whenever they're alone.

Tala looked around. In spite of everything that happened in Russia, they were more or less welcome in the group. Bryan and Ray were chatting with each other (with the rest of the White Tigers keeping a close eye). Tala was happy when Bryan told him that he apologised to Ray and that the other boy forgave him. That was a necessary step towards Bryan's recovery.

Spencer was talking to the Majestics, and it seemed that he was getting along well with them. Ian and Kevin were like two peas in a pod, and Tala and Lee had come to an agreement to make turns watching them. Right now, it was his.

"Something on your mind?" a voice right beside Tala spoke.

The redhead turned to look at Kai, whose eyes were closed as he drank a bit of orange juice.

"I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around it," Tala admitted.

"Around what?"

Tala took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to say.

"It's just… it's as though what happened in Russia, never happened at all. I mean, they shouldn't forgive us. So why…?"

Tala's eyes widened when he heard an almost alien sound. Kai… laughing?

He whipped around to see that the other boy had a large smile on his face.

"The thing you should know about the Bladebreakers," Kai said, "is the fact that they can't hold a grudge. Kenny, Ray, Max, and especially Tyson are very forgiving. I think, the real problem, is that you can't forgive _yourselves_."

Tala stared at Kai. This was uncharacteristic for him.

"What about you?" Tala asked. "And what about the Majestics?"

"I've been through that myself," Kai explained. "I know what you're going through. As long as you don't give them a reason to doubt you, you have nothing to worry about. As for the Majestics. I guess, since you tried to help out with the whole Bitbeast fiasco, they are willing to trust. After all, one of their members was attacked by the Dark Bitbeasts on several occasions. Any help is appreciated."

Tala nodded his head, letting Kai know that he understood. He looked over to Oliver. There were the three slash marks on his cheek, and he was careful to only chuckle softy, so as not to cause any more pain to his already sore stomach. Oliver was still a little pale, and there was a faint hint of a haunted look behind his eyes, but otherwise, the boy was normal. As though he was trying hard to allow things to return back to normal.

But it couldn't. Tala knew that this normalcy was only temporary. The proof was around Oliver's neck, hidden under his clothes. The Medallion of Lucifer. Tala thought that keeping it close was a good idea. A Bitbeast could only get it if it was given by a human, and by keeping it with him, Oliver was making sure that no one else could be coerced into taking it and giving it to the Bitbeasts.

"Just one more thing," Kai said, regaining Tala's attention. "Who in the world thought that Ian and Kevin becoming friends was a good idea?"

…..

"Come on, I need to show you something," Robert said, motioning for the White Tigers and Demolition Boys to follow him.

Curious, the two teams followed the German boy. The Bladebreakers and the rest of the Majestics were also curious, and decided to follow.

As soon as the route became familiar, though, Johnny chuckled.

"Looks like Robert's going to show them where he trains," he said.

"I'd _really_ like to see their reactions," Max said.

"Think they'd want to challenge each other to see what it's like?" Tyson asked. "That's what I'd do."

"Too bad Kai beat you to the punch, huh?" Johnny chuckled.

"You know," Tyson said. "You're the only one of the Majestics I hadn't battled yet."

A playful smile played on Johnny's lips.

"Then I guess we need to change that."

The others all chuckled in amusement.

…..

"You have got to be kidding me," Ian said.

"This place is _huge_," Kevin agreed.

The Demolition Boys and White Tigers gaped at the hidden training stadium, while the Bladebreakers and Majestics kept their gazes fixed on them, huge smiles of amusement on their faces.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bryan asked sarcastically. "I mean, why didn't we expect something like this is a _castle_?"

"This is Robert's private training room," Enrique said. "The fact that he showed you this is a real treat."

"Any other surprises?" Tala asked wryly.

"You should see Enrique's," Kenny said. "A scale replica of the Coliseum."

"The Coliseum?" Spencer asked. "As in, the _Roman Coliseum_?"

"Any other Coliseum worth replicating?" Enrique asked playfully.

"It must be nice being rich," Mariah said.

"All four of us are descended from royalty," Oliver explained. "Of course, most of our money is spent on beyblading and making the game as enjoyable as possible for us."

"That reminds me," Max said. "Doesn't Robert have that stadium? What was it called again?"

"The Olympia Stadium," Robert said. "I may be the owner, but if the BBA wishes for a battle to take place there, then they merely ask my consent."

"Hey," Mariah said, "I just got a great idea. How about, when all this is over, we all have a tournament or something there?"

"That's a great idea," Robert said, smiling. "We should also invite the All Starz."

"Think the Dark Bladers will be interested?" Tyson asked.

"I'm sure they'd agree if it involves a rematch with the Majestics, am I right?" Kenny said.

"You probably have a point, Chief," Oliver said.

"Looks like we have something to look forward to," Tala said. "Anyway, why don't we have a little match?"

"Told you," Tyson muttered.

"Which group are you challenging, exactly?" Kevin asked.

"How about all three of you?" Tala suggested. "The Demolition Boys against one member from each team."

"I'm out," Oliver and Ray said simultaneously.

"Good idea," Enrique said. "Ray's still recovering from everything Phantom Driger did, and Oliver needs to recover from all the things _all_ the Dark Bitbeasts have been doing."

"You make it sound as though I'm weak," Oliver muttered.

"I'm _definitely _going," Tyson said.

"Not a surprise," Kai muttered.

"I'm in too," Kevin said. "I'd like to see who's the better blader between me and Ian."

"And I guess I'm the last member," Enrique said. "Amphillion's bored, so I need to keep him busy."

"Have fun," Oliver said, turning to the door. "I need to get some painkillers."

"Will you be okay on your own?" Ray asked.

"I'll be fine," Oliver said. "We're safe for a few days at least. Besides, I have Unicolyon with me."

"Just be careful," Robert said. "Now, who's going to be refereeing?"

…..

"Oh man!" Tyson exclaimed.

Tala and Tyson had a rematch, with Tala being the victor. His blue eyes were smirking as he called back his beyblade.

"Who's next?" Robert asked from his position in the middle of the room.

"I'll go," Spencer said, stepping forward.

"Guess I'm up," Enrique said.

"One question," Lee interrupted. "Do you _need _to have that sword and shield?"

"It's my launcher," Enrique said. "The Demolition Boys have guns."

"Just be glad they're not wearing their armour," Ray muttered.

Enrique ignored them and readied his blade and launcher, Spencer doing the same.

"Three," Robert said. "Two. One. Let it rip!"

…..

As he was walking towards his room, Oliver felt a sudden wave of dizziness. He leaned against the wall, hoping for it to pass. After a few seconds, he felt well enough to carry on.

'Ever since I put on this medallion, I've been getting these dizzy spells,' Oliver thought. 'I wonder what it means. At least I'm safe for a while. I don't need any more pressure.'

He walked along the wall, avoiding the centre of the corridor. He knew that there was a trapdoor that led to the torture chamber there, and he didn't want to end up there. Again.

He remembered the first time he was trapped in Robert's torture chamber. He was five at the time. Their dads had some business to take care of and let the two boys play. They decided to play hide-and-seek, which, unfortunately, Oliver won. Robert didn't know where all the trapdoors and hidden passages led to, so once the adults realised that Oliver was missing, they managed to find out where he was and rescue the terrified boy.

Ever since then, Robert's been especially careful around Oliver. He might be a strong beyblader, but when it comes to everything else, Oliver was a little more delicate. Johnny and Enrique often joked that it was because Oliver was feminine, but that wasn't it.

When he was younger, he had this recurring dream that terrified him. All that he could remember of the dream, however, was a pair of glowing red eyes, staring at him hungrily.

Oliver stopped. The eyes. Now he remembered the eyes. The eyes belonged to Pegolyon.

…..

"I win!" Enrique exclaimed.

"Well, it was two against one," Spencer said. "Kind of."

"Wait until they see what Kevin can do," Mariah muttered.

"They're about to," Lee said.

The two smallest members stepped forward, grinning mischievously.

…..

"Who would have thought Ian and Kevin would _tie_?" Enrique asked.

It was lunch time, and they were filling Oliver in on what had happened.

Oliver smiled.

"Looks like they _are_ long-lost twins," Oliver commented.

"You feeling better?" Ray asked.

Oliver smiled and nodded. No one noticed that several members seemed to relax.

"I think we need to figure out a plan," Kai said. "The Dark Bitbeasts aren't going to relent. As soon as they can come back, they're not going to have any mercy. And they might bring friends."

"I agree," Robert said. "I suggest we discuss this in the library. Is that alright?"

Enrique groaned, but everyone ignored him. They all knew that he was bored after the amount of time spent in the library trying to find information about something without a clue.

"As long as we know what we're looking for this time," Oliver pointed out. "Finding information without knowing what you're looking for is like trying to find a drop of water in a bucketful of tears."

"Where'd you hear _that _one?" Johnny asked.

"I read it."

…..

"There it is."

"Excellent. You all know the plan, right?"

"Of course."

"We get in, and then the fun can begin."

**The water and tears reference was from a book I read. 'World's Worst Murders' (yeah, I know I'm twisted. The really twisted part is that the book used to belong to the husband of one of my mom's colleagues, and we got his books after he committed suicide.). That was two years ago. I can't even remember which part it was from (although, if I had to venture a guess, I'd say it was the serial killer section).**


	16. Chapter 15: A New Training Program

**Thanks to Minekoanime, NorthernShinigami, James Birdsong and Thundergirl7 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.**

**Chapter 15: A New Training Program**

The four teams gathered in the library, finding a place where they could all rest comfortably. Kevin and Ian sat close to the door, with Spencer and Gary sitting not too far from them. Mariah was curled up in one of the armchairs, and Oliver sat in another armchair. Ray and Lee sat on the back of the armchairs, Lee on Mariah's and Ray on Oliver's. Kenny sat in another chair, Dizzi open on his lap. Robert occupied the final armchair. Kai, Tala and Bryan were perched on the table and the rest were sitting on the floor.

"So," Robert said, "any idea how we'll go about this?"

"Do you have any suggestions, Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

"A couple," the laptop replied. "First off, you need to get your Bitbeasts at the same level as the Dark Bitbeasts."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"The Dark Bitbeasts have an advantage: they have physical forms. Sure, they're unstable, but they still have physical forms. They have three forms. In the first they can do nothing. They can only watch, and will not be seen or felt. The second form, which they've been using a lot, is the shadow. They usually can't be seen or heard, but they _can_ be felt. The last one can be seen and felt, but it doesn't last long. As soon as another Bitbeast releases its energy, the form fades. This is what was used on Johnny."

"I see," Robert said. "How do we get our Bitbeasts physical?"

"That's not going to be so easy," Dizzi said. "At the very least, you need to be able to hear their voices. Just like Mariah did yesterday."

"How do we do _that_?" Tyson asked.

"I suggest meditation."

"What?!" several of them exclaimed.

"It's the best way to get in touch with your Bitbeasts."

Lee chuckled.

"If you guys want, we can teach you," Lee offered.

"Spare me," Kevin groaned. "I hate meditation."

"Any other suggestions, Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

"Well," Dizzi mused. "You _could_ try to learn some old-fashioned self-defence."

"This is where we come in," Tala said.

"Don't count _us _out," Lee said. "In our hometown, they teach you how to fight before they teach you how to walk."

"That's a _bit_ of an exaggeration," Mariah said. "But, yeah. We know how to fight too."

"Think you could teach us?" Enrique asked. "I'm starting to think it'd really help."

Oliver sighed and looked to the side. Everyone gave him sympathetic looks.

"And let's not forget," Bryan said, "there's still the Slashers we need to worry about."

"Do you really think they can find us here?" Tyson asked.

"Just because they don't know we're here, doesn't mean they won't find out," Kai said. "They're excellent trackers. If you let your guard down _at all_, then you're a sitting duck."

"They won't attack the White Tigers or the Majestics," Tala said.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"He's right," Bryan said. "Their mission is the Bladebreakers. And, possibly, us."

"They haven't succeeded in killing us," Tala said, nodding his head. "While they're here, they might try again."

"I see," Robert said, frowning thoughtfully. He turned to the two youngest members of the group. "The two of you are pranksters, am I correct?"

The two nodded. Everyone else turned their attention to Robert, confused.

"If I provide you with a blueprint of the castle, do you think you could plant some booby traps?"

"What?!" Tyson snarled. "You already _have_ booby traps. Why do you need _them_ to plant some more?"

Robert turned a cool gaze to Tyson.

"You have already proven that the castle's traps aren't very effective," Robert said. "If Ian and Kevin can conjure up better booby traps, then by all means. The only request I have, however, is that you inform us of all traps you had set up."

The two pranksters looked at each other and grinned. They looked back at Robert, nodding their heads.

"Robert, you've got a deal," Ian said.

"I seriously hope Robert knows what he's doing," Tala muttered.

…..

"All right, we need to scope out this place."

"A castle. Why did it have to be a castle?"

"Think on the bright side. If there's a castle, then there has to be a dungeon."

"And that could prove useful for us."

…..

Oliver was lying on his bed. The others were learning a few basic self-defence forms from the Demolition Boys. He couldn't participate, due to the stitches on his stomach. He tried to just watch, but it didn't work for him. He was just so tired.

It was as though he just wanted to sleep. He figured that this was normal behaviour, considering all that happened, and didn't pay it any mind. But something kept nagging at his mind.

Pegolyon. Hecate must have gotten him from deep in his subconscious, but the implications…

Somehow, he implied that he wasn't part of Hecate's nightmare. Like he was a separate entity. Just like Unicolyon…

'He called him 'brother',' Oliver thought. 'And they seemed to know each other. But, what…'

Oliver was pulled from his thoughts as a knock was heard at the door. He turned to look at the door, but made no move to answer.

"Oliver, it's me," Ray's voice was heard.

"Come in," Oliver said.

Ray opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him. His eyes seemed to linger on Oliver's cheek for a moment before settling on his eyes. Although, it could just be the greenette's imagination.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked.

Oliver sighed in frustration.

"That seems to be the one thing everyone is asking me lately," Oliver said. "Lately, it seems as though I'm being treated like a porcelain doll. And I hate it."

Ray blinked.

"I meant with you leaving in the middle of self-defence training," Ray said. "Something bothering you?"

There was silence for a while. Eventually, Oliver sighed.

"I just keep feeling dizzy the whole time," Oliver admitted. "Dizzy, and tired. And there's something else."

"What do you mean?"

"When Hecate trapped me in my personal hell, Unicolyon came to me in a human form. Everything was okay then. But then _he _showed up."

Ray waited patiently for Oliver to say who 'he' is, but the boy didn't elaborate. Finally, Ray took the plunge.

"Who's 'he'?" he asked.

Oliver was silent for a while. Just when Ray turned to leave, he spoke.

"It's the one from my nightmares," Oliver whispered. "When I was a little kid, I used to have the same nightmare, over and over. I can't remember much, except the eyes. They were the same eyes."

"It was only a nightmare," Ray said. "By the way, what was it like? What're you afraid of?"

Oliver turned away, no intention of answering. After a while, he heard Ray leave, and he allowed the tears to flow.

…..

Ray sighed. It was as though Oliver became distant, ever since Hecate played with his mind. Was what he saw really that frightening?

He thought of his own experiences with a Dark Bitbeast messing with his mind, and decided that it would be best to give Oliver some space.

He'd return later, to help Oliver learn the correct way of meditation. Maybe it will clear his friend's head? But of course, only time will tell.

…..

"There are a lot of secret tunnels," Kevin remarked.

Ian and Kevin were looking over the plans of Robert's castle, with the German boy supervising. Thanks to his training with Biovolt, Ian could understand the blueprints, and Kevin at least knew enough to know that some of the tunnels seemed to start and stop at a dead end.

"Most of them are no longer in use," Robert explained. "However, the trapdoors and such still work. So, you need to be mindful of them. Some trapdoors only have one entrance."

"And let me guess," Ian said, "some of them lead to nasty surprises?"

"That is right," Robert said, smirking. "Do what you will, but inform the rest of us. Have fun."

Robert left, and the two small boys smirked.

…..

Tala was impressed. He didn't expect Tyson to have _some_ knowledge of martial arts, although he still needed to work on his hand to hand combat. The Majestics were eager to learn, and the White Tigers were sparring with each other. Tala found himself thinking that he didn't want to mess with them. The only ones that still had problems were Max and Kenny.

They had no knowledge whatsoever, and it would seem the only physical activity they did was beyblading. The Majestics, at the very least, had their weapon-like launchers.

Tala sighed. It would seem he'd need to spend extra time with Max and Kenny. And then he'd need to get Oliver involved as well.

He didn't know why, but for some reason, whenever he thought about the French boy, it was as though Wolborg is worried about him. As though he fears for the boy's safety. The same can be said for Ray and Kai. He couldn't understand it, but he could _feel_ his Bitbeast's fear and concern.

'Please, don't let anything else happen,' Tala thought.

…..

"Found it."

"It might have been by accident, but we found it. The dungeon. And conveniently enough, the torture chamber."

"I'm just a little curious as to why this place is so _clean_."

"Who cares? We just need to get the Bladebreakers."

"Should we get their computer guy as well?"

"Still mulling it over. Oh yeah, and if any of you find the Demo's, be sure to bring them here too."

"This is going to be so much _fun._"


	17. Chapter 16: Traps

**Thanks to Minekoanime for reviewing.**

**The next few chapters will focus more on the Demolition Boys. And remember their injuries? An explanation will be provided **_**very**_** soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.**

**Chapter 16: Traps**

"Where does this tunnel lead again?" Kevin asked.

"I think it leads to the library," Ian responded.

They were crawling through the tunnels, trying to find good places to plant their booby traps. They had a huge bag filled with many supplies that would be any prankster's dream. When they collected all the items, anyone else that was currently in the room was filled with apprehension. Just as long as they informed the others of the location and what kind of trap it was, then no one would interfere.

"Think here would be a good place?" Kevin asked.

"If we can find it, then it's a good place," Ian said. "By the way, where did you get the itching powder?"

"Made it," Kevin said. "Yeah, if you grow up in a rural town with nothing much to do, then you start to _find_ something to do."

…..

"What's this?" Ray asked.

Ray and Mariah were in the kitchen, and Ray had noticed a bowl that had the residue of a powdery substance. Mariah approached and crinkled her nose.

"Ray, you may want to get away from that. That's Kevin's itching powder."

The boy jumped away from the bowl as though it would attack him at any time.

"Thanks for the warning," Ray said. "We should probably get rid of it."

"Now I'm worried," Mariah said. "Why did Kevin make the itching powder?"

…..

Bryan was walking down the corridors. He had nothing better to do. It was an hour until dinner time, and Ray and Mariah had offered to prepare it, even though Robert insisted that his staff could handle it.

Bryan figured that he should probably go speak with Oliver, but he didn't know how to go about it. The boy seemed distant, and he picked up a few hints of tension. It started around the same time he revealed the Medallion of Lucifer, but it could just be normal. After all, he didn't know Oliver as well as most of the others.

'_Bryan,'_ a voice hissed, making the boy pause.

He looked around, but couldn't find the source. He was supposed to be able to see the Dark Bitbeasts now, so why…?

'_Bryan, listen to me!'_ the voice said again.

"Who are you?" Bryan asked.

'_It seems a little redundant, asking me a question like that.'_

It took Bryan a few moments to realise what was being said.

"Falborg!"he said in realisation.

'_Finally,'_ the voice said. _'I need to tell you something. Something is gathering around Oliver. As soon as the effects of the stone wear off, the boy will be in terrible danger. And it will have nothing to do with Dark Bitbeasts. You need to make sure that Oliver stays around someone, but keep Kai away from him.'_

"Kai? Why him?"

'_Black Dranzer. He is getting frustrated, and as soon as the opportunity presents itself, I fear that he'll do something drastic. There are other ways for them to get what they want. And Black Dranzer has an advantage.'_

"And what is that?"

'_He's bonded with a human.'_

…..

"So," Robert said, "did you start with the traps?"

They were all having dinner, and everyone listened intently, hoping to find out which places they had to avoid.

"So far," Kevin said. "We only managed to get one tunnel. It connects to the library. There's a trigger that will unleash a whole lot of itching powder."

"Where'd you get the itching powder?" Oliver asked.

"Kevin has a recipe," Lee groaned. "If you get in on your skin, you'll feel like something with sharp claws are crawling all over your body, all while it's on fire, and it lasts for days."

"Avoiding that tunnel," Enrique said.

"Yeah, I remember landing in poison ivy once," Max said. "Sounds a lot like that."

"There isn't any poison ivy near our village," Mariah said. "But there are a few other plants that, when combined, will do what poison ivy does."

…..

Bryan was on his way to Oliver's room. The boy had slipped away from the dining room before anyone could say something, and Bryan figured that there was only one place the boy could be.

He had to pass on the warning that Falborg gave him, and he had no time to waste. There was no telling when the stone's effects would wear off, and he needed to let the boy know. He also had to pass a warning on to Kai, and he needed to figure out how he had heard his Bitbeast in the first place.

He was wrenched from his thoughts, however, when the floor beneath him gave way. At first he wanted to blame Ian, before remembering that the castle already had a few booby traps. As he was sliding down the chute, he braced himself for what he would find at the end.

…..

"Where's Nate?"

"Scouting mission."

"Hopefully, he manages to find them."

"Wait, I hear something. Shut up for a while."

…..

The boy was wandering around, making sure to stay with the shadows. It wouldn't do well to have his prey find out he was here yet.

He was around sixteen years of age and had a very slight frame. He had pale green hair that was short, yet spiky. His blue eyes darted around, searching for any danger. He wore a white uniform that appeared to have military influence with black boots. At his hip was a knife, hidden away by the coat he wore.

He stilled when he heard someone approaching. He moved himself to one of the doors and quietly opened it. He peeked through the keyhole, hoping to at least _see_ who was coming towards him.

"You know, we should probably check out the dungeon," a voice said.

"Good idea," a second, and familiar, voice responded. "Knowing the Slashers, they'll _definitely _use that opportunity."

His eyes widened. Now he recognised that voice. It was one of the traitors, a Demolition Boy.

Ian Papov.

He had no idea who Ian's companion was, but they wanted to go to the dungeon. He waited until he could no longer hear them, and brought his hand to his ear, clicking on the headpiece.

"Natalia," he said, "it looks like someone is heading your way. One of the traitors. I just heard him talking. We may have another guest as well."

"We'll worry about it later," the other voice, Natalia, responded. "Nate, you need to get back. Someone found the trapdoor."

Nate smirked.

"I'm on my way," he said.

…..

Bryan groaned, rubbing his head. While sliding down the chute, he hit his head, which left him in a bit of a daze. He sat up, hoping to understand where he was. He regretted it.

He found himself in a torture chamber. He knew that there would probably be one in a castle like this, so he wasn't too concerned. No, what concerned him was the fact that the place was so _clean_, as though it was used not too long ago.

"Well, well," a voice sneered. "Look what we have here."

Bryan stiffened. He knew that voice. He had heard it not too long ago. He had heard it when Boris's hand was wrapped around his throat.

He turned around to look at three teens.

The large one, Yuri, was around nineteen years of age. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes that were almost black. He was well toned, and it was clear that he spent a lot of time exercising his body. He wore a deep green uniform that was inspired by the Russian military.

The second boy, Dimitri, was around fifteen years of age. He had long blond hair tied back in a low ponytail and pale blue eyes. The uniform he wore was grey, and Bryan knew that there was a gun hidden underneath the coat.

The last one was a girl, Natalia. She was the one that spoke. Out of the entire group, _she _was the one Bryan was afraid of the most. She had long red hair that flowed down to her waist. Her sharp green eyes caught everything, and it also contained a small hint of cruelty. She was seventeen years of age, and was the leader of the Slashers. She also wore a uniform, but her design was more feminine and was a navy blue colour.

"How'd you get here?" Bryan asked, a hint of fear in his voice. One of their weaknesses, he knew, was they _loved _to talk while they tortured their prey.

"This isn't a fortress, you know," Natalia said, her voice cold, yet playful. "It was easy to sneak in. And just our luck; we find the dungeon almost immediately, along with the torture chamber. I feel like a little kid in a candy shop."

"I can imagine," Bryan said bitterly. He looked around, and noticed something was amiss. "Where's Nate?"

Dimitri chuckled.

"Relax," he said. "He's not here. He went on a little scouting mission. No need to act as though something will attack you from behind."

Bryan's eyes narrowed. So far, they haven't made a move, and that worries him.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Bryan," Natalia said, smiling viciously. "We're not here to kill _you_. No, Boris wants you alive."

At those words, Bryan immediately turned to run. He had noticed earlier that there was a door on the opposite side from where the Slashers were standing, and was making his way to freedom. But then a thought occurred to him.

'Why aren't they blocking the door?'

The reason became clear pretty soon. He found himself in a dungeon, and he started to panic. He ran faster, but he was filled with dread once he saw that it led to a dead end.

"Come now, Bryan," Natalia taunted. "Did you _honestly_ think we'd give you an opportunity like _that_? Yuri, if you'd please."

The last thing Bryan remembered before everything went dark was a strong hand grabbing him and throwing him into a cell, forcing his head to hit the wall.

"Sweet dreams, Bryan."


	18. Chapter 17: Crushed and Broken

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami, Minekoanime and Thundergirl7 for reviewing.**

**This chapter switches between past and present, but you can keep up, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters.**

**Chapter 17: Crushed and Broken**

"We're leaving!" Tala announced.

It took a while. They were gathering their courage, all while avoiding Boris and Voltaire. But finally, the four Demolition Boys were confronting Boris. They had made up their mind, and they had had enough.

"I see," Boris said, his voice like ice. "And where do you intend to go?"

"Doesn't matter," Tala said. "Anywhere is better than this hellhole."

They turned to leave, and as such, they did not see Boris press a button…

…..

Tala opened the door to their temporary room. He had been helping Max and Kenny, and was tired. He just wanted to rest.

He paused, however, when he noticed something was amiss. Bryan's launcher. It was on the bed.

'Why would Bryan leave his launcher here?' Tala wondered. 'He's one of the most paranoid people I know in that regard. So why…?'

Shaking his head, he decided to talk to Bryan later. Right now, he was tired, and he just wanted to rest.

…..

When Tala opened the door, he was forced to take a step back. There were four figures waiting for them.

"You forget, Tala," Boris said, "no one leaves unless I allow it!"

Nate suddenly lunged at Tala, knife at the ready. Tala had only a second to raise his arm before the knife made contact with his face. He screamed in pain as the knife pierced his arm, and was drawn downwards.

"Will you still try to leave?" Boris asked.

Tala looked at his teammates, seeing they were worried about him, but they were still determined.

"Yes," Tala grunted, shoving Nate off.

…..

"I'm getting a bad feeling," Kevin said.

The two pranksters were walking down the tunnel leading to the dungeon, hoping to at least know what to expect from the dungeon and how they can use what they find there.

"Don't be a baby," Ian said. "Come on, are you scared of a dungeon?"

"No," Kevin said. "I mean I get a bad feeling. And then there's the smell."

"I don't smell anything," Ian said.

"It smells like someone's been here recently," Kevin said.

"It's probably just someone from the cleaning crew."

"No, it's a scent I'm not familiar with. I already know how everyone in the castle smells. And this isn't something I recognise."

Ian was silent for a moment, pondering the implications. Finally, he turned to his friend.

"You have Galman with you, right?"

…..

It had turned sour quite fast. Nate had Tala pinned, playing tic-tac-toe with Tala's face using the knife. Yuri had Spencer in an arm lock, his large hand managing to hold the blond boy down. Dimitri had punched Ian in the cheek and was twisting his left arm too far back. And Natalia had punched Bryan in the eye, and his head landed against the floor. Hard.

Bryan groaned in pain. He knew the sadistic girl could do much worse, so why…?

He regretted it when he felt a stinging sensation in his wrist. He hissed in pain, looking up at the girl who was smirking down at him.

"I think that's enough, Natalia," Boris said.

The girl nodded, and removed her foot from Bryan's wrist. The lavender-haired boy suddenly felt a wave of despair wash over him.

"If you think I'd allow one of my greatest weapons to leave," Boris said, "you are making a mistake."

…..

Bryan groaned as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, and his head hurt.

"Finally awake, I see," a voice said.

Bryan snapped his attention to the voice and groaned.

"What do you want?" Bryan asked.

"Aaah, I just wanted to say hello."

"Save it, Nate! What do you want?"

Nate chuckled, and Bryan felt a cold chill.

"You know," Nate said, his voice amused, "you never used to get so angry when you were with Biovolt."

Bryan glared.

"Remind me to thank Natalia and her right hook for that one," Bryan said.

Nate chuckled.

"Don't worry," Nate said, standing up. "Soon, you'll be back to normal."

Bryan's eyes widened as Nate walked away. He looked at the cell door. There was no way he'd be able to break out of there. The bars were too thick. He wished that he brought his launcher with him. How could things have gone so wrong?

…..

Bryan gasped as Boris wrapped his hand around his throat. He could vaguely hear his teammates cry out in concern, but all his attention was fixed on the man in front of him. His mouth was twisted in a smile, but his eyes were filled with rage.

"I spent too much time and money on you," Boris hissed harshly in Bryan's ear. "You and Tala. You are my ultimate soldiers. Do you _honestly_ think I would allow you two to just walk away?"

"Leave him alone, Boris!" Tala snarled.

"Oh, I will," Boris said, "_if_ you agree to stay here."

Bryan gasped. No, this was their chance to escape. They didn't want to…

Bryan knew that he would either die that day, or that they would be nothing but tools for the rest of their lives. And _that_, in Bryan's opinion, would be worse than death.

…..

"The scent is getting stronger," Kevin said.

They were nearing the end of the tunnel, and Kevin was becoming more and more worried. Even Ian was getting a little nervous about all of this.

"Tell, me, this sense of smell," Ian said. "How accurate is it?"

"Very," Kevin said. "Since putting on this amulet, my already sharp senses became sharper."

"Do you know the reason?" Ian asked.

"We White Tigers have always been like this. It's natural for us."

"Good thing it's not true for us," Ian said. "It would have been hell if we had to escape Biovolt."

…..

Ian was struggling as much as he could. Dimitri was twisting his arm back, and he was sure that his shoulder was dislocated by now.

Everyone was silent, waiting for Tala's answer, Boris's words echoing through the room.

Ian chanced a glance over at Bryan, and he managed to see tears in his eyes.

'On the bright side,' Ian thought, 'I get to see if my last little surprise worked.'

"Boris," Tala said, his voice defeated, "please, let him go. We'll…"

"No!" Bryan snapped, startling them all. "I'd rather die than continue to be used by Biovolt."

Boris's grip tightened, and Bryan winced. Ian narrowed his eyes.

"It won't matter soon enough," he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri muttered.

"Sir," Natalia interrupted, speaking to Boris, "are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I'll be more than happy to play with him. It just seems like such a waste to have _him_ killed."

Boris looked thoughtful for a moment, his grip on Bryan slacking slightly. The boy was on the edge of unconsciousness.

"If I remember correctly," Ian muttered, "then it should be in about three, two, one…"

The sprinklers suddenly went off, showering them not with water, but some sort of sticky, smelly fluid. Boris and the Slashers immediately reacted, which resulted in them letting down their guard, allowing the Demolition Boys, who realised they had to hold their breaths, to escape.

Ian knocked Dimitri off of him, while Spencer managed to punch Yuri and Tala kicked Nate off. Spencer then went to punch Boris, forcing him to release a semi-conscious Bryan. Spencer cradled his smaller teammate in his arms as he rejoined the others.

Not looking back, they all made their way to the doors, and, eventually, freedom.

"I'm assuming _you_ had something to do with this?" Tala enquired of Ian as they ran down the halls.

The entire place was affected, and no one bothered to stop them.

"Think Boris liked my parting gift?" Ian asked by way of answering.

Tala smirked and looked ahead as the doors came into view.

"Best. Prank. Ever," Spencer said.

…..

Ian and Kevin made their way inside the dungeon. They saw the rows of cells, and they were already thinking of ways to mess with the place.

"What kind of damage do you think we can do here?" Kevin asked.

Ian shrugged, but a sound caught their attention. It sounded like a gasp.

"Kevin?" a voice asked.

The two shared a glance and proceeded to the cell they thought the voice came from. They let out a gasp when they saw who occupied the cell.

"Bryan?" Ian asked.

…..

They had gone to the local BBA office, to see if they could arrange for a place to stay. When they found out that they were bladers, and the state they were in, they called Mr Dickenson, to hear what he had to say.

After explaining the situation, Mr Dickenson had allowed them to get a generous amount from the BBA, which they could use to rent an apartment and buy other necessities. The boys were grateful. As long as Boris couldn't find them, they were happy. But for now, they needed to keep an eye on Biovolt, in case Boris decided to make a move.

…..

Bryan gasped when he heard the familiar voice. He couldn't believe it. Was it really…?

"Kevin?" he asked, just to make sure.

He heard two pairs of feet shuffling towards him before two figures stood in front of his cell.

"Bryan?" Ian asked.

Bryan frowned.

"You need to get out of here," he said. "The Slashers are here."

"What?" Kevin exclaimed, taking a step back.

"How'd they get in without anyone noticing?" Ian asked.

"I don't know," Bryan admitted. "But you guys need to get out of here."

"What about you?" Ian asked.

"I'll be fine," Bryan said. "They want me alive. But there's no telling what they'll do to the two of you."

"Oh, I can tell you," a cold voice responded.

The two younger boys turned to look to the side, where Natalia was waiting. Bryan's face became pale.

"First of all," Natalia said, "you, little shrimp, will _pay_ for ruining my clothes. Boris doesn't want you, so we can play with you all we want."


	19. Chapter 18: Initiate Panic Mode

**Thanks to Minekoanime for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters**

**Chapter 18: Initiate Panic Mode**

Ian and Kevin took a step back when their eyes landed on the angry redhead.

"Ian, Kevin, get out of here!" Bryan yelled.

"We're not leaving you here," Ian said.

"Ian, your shoulder's still injured from last time. You need to get out of here!"

Ian looked at his teammate, seeing the worry in the grey orbs. It's funny, but ever since they left Biovolt, Bryan has been different. He acted… nicer, and he no longer seemed like an emotionless robot that enjoyed others' pain. So much like the girl standing in front of them.

He knew that he couldn't allow them to take Bryan. The boy was still slightly scarred after everything that he did. He knew that if Bryan went back to being the way he was…

"_I'd rather die than continue to be used by Biovolt."_

The words echoed in Ian's mind. It chilled him when Bryan uttered it. He never wanted to hear _any_ of his teammates say something like that again.

"I _won't _leave you," Ian said firmly.

"Aaaw, how sweet," Natalia said, her voice mocking. "Makes me want to puke. Dimitri!"

Ian gasped as someone grabbed him from behind. He vaguely heard Kevin cry out as he was pushed away. Ian let out a cry of pain as his injured arm was pulled back.

"Hello, Ian," Dimitri's voice whispered in his ear. "Miss me?"

"Let go of him!" Kevin exclaimed, standing up.

"You know, you're really not very observant," Dimitri said, ignoring Kevin. "If you were ever worth your salt, you would have checked _all_ the cells, in case someone was hiding."

Ian wanted to struggle, but he was in too much pain. He knew that he couldn't get out of this situation. The Slashers knew that he was the one responsible for their escape around a fortnight ago, and they were determined to make him pay. As Natalia said, she wanted to play, and that never bodes well.

…..

Kevin glared at the blond boy that held his friend captive. He saw the pain in Ian's eyes and became furious. If what the Demolition Boys said about the Slashers was true, then Ian was in serious trouble.

"Let go of him!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You know, you're really not very observant," the blond said, completely ignoring Kevin. He was whispering lowly to Ian, but Kevin was able to hear him with his sharp hearing. "If you were ever worth your salt, you would have checked _all_ the cells, in case someone was hiding."

Kevin growled. He saw that Ian was in too much pain to be able to put up a fight, and remembered that Ian mentioned once that his shoulder was possibly dislocated. The boy's arm was twisted back harshly, and Kevin became furious.

"Let him go!" Kevin shouted, lunging at the blond, but someone grabbed him.

"Stay out of this," the girl said, holding tightly to Kevin's ponytail. "We have no interest in you. So why don't you be a good little boy and stay still."

Kevin growled, trying to release her grip on his hair. He had to do something, but, what?

'_Kevin!' _a voice said. _'The amulet! You can use the amulet to try and get out of here.'_

'How?' Kevin wondered as he saw the blond open another cell.

'_Think about your heritage. Try to release your inner beast. That's the only thing you can do right now.'_

Kevin focussed. He felt his fingernails extend into claws, he felt his teeth lengthen and sharpen into fangs, and most importantly; he felt himself become stronger.

"Let. Go!" Kevin snarled, slashing the girl's arm. She shrieked as she let him go, stepping back.

He took the opportunity to kick her in the stomach and lunged at the blond, who was frozen in surprise.

He swiped his claws across the blonde's face, forcing him to let go as he held his face, Ian stumbling a little.

"Get going!" Bryan said. "I'll be okay, but you two need to get out of here. Warn the others. Just get out!"

Kevin nodded and, ignoring Ian's protests, went to the secret tunnel. He pulled Ian along by his uninjured arm, keeping a tight grip over the boy who insisted on struggling.

"Come on," Kevin muttered. "We can get him after we get some backup."

"Yuri! Nate!" the girl shouted.

There was a loud sound that made Kevin cry out as the sound offended his sensitive ears. He smelt something strange, but paid it no heed. He needed to get Ian and get out.

After the wall closed behind them and they were safely in the tunnel, Kevin let go of Ian and went forward.

…..

Bryan looked on in shock. The gun in Dimitri's hand was still smoking slightly, and he knew that one of the boys was hit. Dimitri never missed.

As Nate and Yuri rushed to the scene and took in the appearance of the two injured Slashers, one question lingered in Bryan's mind.

'Who was shot?'

…..

Kevin and Ian made their way to the Demolition Boys' room, Kevin back to normal and noticing that it became harder to focus. His shoulder itched, but he didn't want to scratch it. He needed to get Ian to Tala, and they had to warn the others.

"Kevin, you're hit!" Ian said.

"What?" Kevin asked, not understanding what was said.

"Dimitri likes guns," Ian said. "You were shot."

Kevin's eyes widened, and he reached over his shoulder, where it was itching. He felt something wet, and he felt himself go pale as he brought his hand in front of his face.

Blood.

That was what he smelt. His own blood.

"How did I not notice?" Kevin whispered.

"Adrenaline," Ian said, pulling Kevin by his left, and uninjured, arm. "Come on. We need to get to Tala."

…..

Tala and Spencer were starting to get worried. Neither Bryan nor Ian were there yet, and they were starting to think that something happened.

Ian was the only one truly comfortable around the others, and only Kevin, so they could understand that _he_ wasn't there yet. But Bryan…

The lavender-haired boy was not the same after they left Biovolt. He was slightly emotional, and he had nightmares. None of the others said anything, for they could not blame him. His last memory before their escape was of a hand wrapped around his throat, trying to kill him.

The door opened, and their attention was drawn to it. They hoped to see either Ian or Bryan, and they weren't disappointed.

Their eyes widened when Ian stepped in, looking sombre and pulling Kevin in. The greenette looked really pale and seemed on the verge of collapse, but he managed to keep himself awake.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked, standing up from his bed.

"Tala, we've got a problem," Ian said.

…..

They were all gathered in the White Tigers' room, all silent. Kevin was asleep, his shoulder bandaged. Ian had informed the others about the situation, and the others were processing what they had been told.

"So," Tala said, breaking the silence. "They're here."

Ian nodded, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"And they've got Bryan," Ray said.

"We need to get him away from them," Spencer said.

"What exactly did they say?" Kai asked, looking at Ian.

The younger boy sighed and looked Kai in the eye.

"They mentioned something about wanting Bryan alive," Ian said.

"Boris spent a lot of money on those implants, trying to make Bryan a brutal killing machine," Tala said bitterly. "Makes sense that he wants to protect his assets."

"But, what can we do?" Ray asked.

"We need to help him," Mariah said firmly.

"How?" Tala asked. "Last time, Natalia nearly broke Bryan's hand. She also gave him a concussion, which deactivated the cyber implants. Nate slashed my face and arm. Dimitri dislocated Ian's shoulder. And they were only trying to restrain. Imagine what they could do if they want to _kill_."

There was silence as his words sank in. The silence was broken by Oliver.

"What exactly did Kevin do to get you out of there?" he asked.

Ian's eyes were narrowed in thought.

"It's like he got claws and fangs," Ian said. "It's like he wasn't human anymore."

"I see," Lee said. "I think I know what happened. You see, everyone from our tribe is descended from cat-creatures, known as neko-jin. The bloodlines thinned after a few centuries, but we still have the potential. That's what the amulets can do. Release our potential."

"Normally," Mariah said, "we only have the appearance and senses. We don't have the abilities. That's why we have the amulets. They're to let us help Ray by tapping into our most primal instincts."

"So, what now?" Tyson asked.

"We need to save Bryan," Ray said. "If we go as a group, then we might be able to overpower them."

"That's not what we're worried about," Tala said. "See, Dimitri is quite trigger-happy, and Nate is quite fond of a knife, Yuri is the muscle, and Natalia…"

"Let's just say we'd rather go against the gun and the knife," Spencer said.

"Is she really that bad?" Max asked.

"Worse," Ian said. "See, Natalia likes to play with her prey. She's extremely sadistic, and she knows how to fight."

"You guys said some of your implants became inactive," Tyson said. "So, we'll just find a way to get _their_ implants to be inactive."

The Demolition Boys all shared a glance.

"What implants?"

…..

Bryan listened dully as the Slashers conversed in the next room, which he knew was the torture chamber. They were angry.

He couldn't hear their conversation, but from what little he could hear, he found out that they also wanted Tala alive, and two of the Bladebreakers. He just couldn't figure out which two, but that was no reassurance.

The rest of what he could hear made his blood run cold. If either the White Tigers or the Majestics get in their way, then they would be killed on the spot. No mercy. No exceptions. And no playing.


	20. Chapter 19: Plans

**Thanks to Minekoanime, queen of beyblade and NorthernShinigami for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but the Slashers are mine.**

**Chapter 19: Plans**

The Dark Bladers were standing on a faraway hill, watching over the Jürgens Castle. They were standing far enough away so that the other watchers of the castle didn't notice their presence.

"It looks like they have found a way to repel the Dark Bitbeasts," Sanguinex said. "For a while, at least."

"Cenotaph," Lupinex said, "have you managed to find anything out?"

The mummy nodded his head, looking at the castle.

"One of them is after Ray," Cenotaph said. "I actually want to help him."

"Ray, or the Bitbeast?" Zomb asked.

"Ray, of course."

"And the others?" Sanguinex asked.

"They're looking for an item that is inside the castle, that will help them be restored to full power."

"What is the item?"

"The Medallion of Lucifer."

"You're kidding, right?" Lupinex asked in disbelief. "Who has it?"

"Oliver."

"Well, well," Sanguinex said, smirking. "Looks like we have something going in our favour."

…..

"What do you intend to do?" Bryan asked.

Natalia was standing in front of him, and through the bars, he was glaring at the redhead, who merely giggled.

"Well," she said, "we have the good fortune of having a torture chamber right next door. Your team and the Bladebreakers will have the privilege of testing the devices in there. You know, I feel like a little kid in a toy shop whenever I'm in there."

"I can imagine," Bryan said bitterly. "What about the Majestics and the White Tigers?"

Natalia's smirk fell, to be replaced by a look of rage.

"The little shrimp will _pay _for what he did," she said. "And we really need to thank the German for providing us with the means to finish our mission. As for the rest, as long as they don't get in our way, we won't hurt them."

Bryan snarled. If the White Tigers and the Majestics are anything like the Bladebreakers, then they were guaranteed to get in the way. And that would get them hurt.

Or worse.

…..

'_We need to get in.'_

'_We can't. Not as long as the stone's effects are still active.'_

'_That birdbrain is still in there.'_

'_He's not a true Dark Bitbeast. Besides, he can't do anything with the stone either.'_

'_Those of you that have access, you need to bring the boy to us.'_

'_What are you planning?'_

'_It would be easier for us to work together. Oh, and Phantom Driger? Please don't try to kill him again. We need him alive.'_

'_I make no promises. I just want my pet.'_

'_And you'll get him. But wouldn't it be easier to get him if you're at full power?'_

'_You may have a point.'_

'_We also need to get the Black Pegasus.'_

'_Don't worry. I think I know where he is sealed. Fortunately, it's in the castle. And we can kill two birds with one stone.'_

'_What about the Horsemen? They'll be after the Medallion as well.'_

'_We'll just have to beat them to the punch. As soon as we're able, we need to get him before _they_ do.'_

'_And what about those Dark Bladers?'_

'_They're nothing but a nuisance. If they get in or way, then we should get rid of them.'_

'_Speaking of which, there is someone that I _need _to teach a little lesson.'_

'_It would seem we need to work together if we want to prevent a clash of interests.'_

…..

"So, any ideas?" Johnny asked.

They were still in the White Tigers' room, except this time Kevin was awake. They needed to get Bryan away from the Slashers, one way or another.

"I say we go there and get him out," Tyson said. "I mean, they can't fight all of us, right?"

"You'll be surprised," Tala sighed. "They're not beneath using someone as a hostage, and they will use any opportunity they can get. Plus, they like to fight dirty."

"Whatever we're doing," Robert said, "Oliver is staying out of it."

"What?" Oliver exclaimed. "But, I want to help."

"And you'll help by staying with Kevin," Lee said.

"What?!" it was Kevin's turn to exclaim.

"You're both injured," Lee explained. "It would be best if you two stay out of the way."

"Then Max and Kenny should stay behind too," Tala said. At everyone's questioning looks, he sighed. "Look, the two of you can't fight. You've had _one_ lesson. It's not going to be enough to help you."

"Come on," Max whined. "We can help."

"I'll stay behind too," Ray said. "I'm still not in any condition to do anything, thanks to Phantom Driger. I'll only be a burden."

"Alright," Kai nodded. "Just try to stay together, just in case one of them decide to come after you guys."

"Alright then," Tala sighed. "I guess this is what we're going to do…"

…..

"Don't look so mad," Natalia said. "At least now you'll be able to find out just how loyal your _friends_ are."

"What are you talking about?" Bryan snarled.

The girl smirked, making a chill go down Bryan's back.

"Simple," she said. "If they care about you _at_ _all_, then they'll try to rescue you. And that's where they'll make a mistake. So congratulations, Bryan. You've just been promoted from prisoner, to bait."

…..

"This is crazy," Tyson said.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a bad thing," Tala said.

"You bet it."

"Look," Robert sighed, "this is all we have right now. Unless anyone else has an idea?"

There was silence for a while. No one knew what to say. Finally, Oliver looked up.

"I think I have an idea," he said. "But it's risky."

"Let's hear it, then," Kai said.

"It involves using Black Dranzer."

…..

"Do you honestly think that would be the case?" Nate asked.

Natalia sighed, looking out the door, towards the dungeon, hoping their prisoner wouldn't be able to hear anything.

"Dimitri managed to shoot the White Tiger," Natalia said. "They care too much about their friends' safety to bring an injured party. And they won't leave him alone. Plus, the traitors probably told them that we're after the Bladebreakers. So, at least one of you will need to look for them, when they decide to come save the little falcon."

"It has to be either Nate or Dimitri," Yuri said.

"I'll go," Nate said. "If you're right, Natalia, then this is going to be fun."

…..

Bryan sighed. He knew that there was a chance that the others would be coming, and he dreaded that moment. The Slashers would definitely take advantage of that, and Bryan knew that the others wouldn't be able to handle them.

His teammates were still injured, although he supposed that Spencer would still be able to fight. Ray was still affected by Phantom Driger, and wasn't at full strength. Oliver was still injured, and now, either Ian or Kevin was shot. And that was only injury wise.

The Majestics could fight with weapons, as could Tyson, but hand-to-hand is different. Max and Kenny couldn't fight _at all_, and he had no idea what the White Tigers were capable of. But if it's anything like what Kevin could do…

'_Bryan,'_ Falborg hissed. _'You must have more faith in your friends.'_

'I just don't want them to get hurt,'Bryan thought, hoping that the Bitbeast would be able to hear him.

'_They are stronger than you may think. They _will_ emerge successfully. Have faith.'_

…..

The four cloaked figures walked down the dark street. They knew that one of those they were looking for would be somewhere nearby.

"What do you want?" a voice asked, stopping them in their tracks.

"We came to do you a little favour," the first cloaked figure said.

"And what could you possibly do for us?"

"We know where it is. The item that you seek. And a human to go along with it."

"I'm listening."

**Important point for a future plot. Yeah, sorry guys, but by now, you should be used to cliffhangers. At least I keep to my schedule.**


	21. Chapter 20: Friend in Need

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami, Thundergirl7 and Minekoanime for reviewing. We've passed the fifty-review-milestone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the Slashers.**

**Chapter 20: Friend in Need**

Bryan sighed. He knew that the Slashers were planning something, but he didn't know what. They were keen on making sure that he stayed ignorant of everything.

He flinched when he heard a familiar sound. It made him sick. He placed his hands over his ears to relieve himself from that disgusting sound.

Nate was sharpening his knives.

He knew that they were now beyond serious. Nate usually only used one knife, but now, he was sharpening _all_ of them. And he had twelve.

He jumped when his cell was opened, and he removed his hands from the sides of his head.

The other three entered his cell, grinning maliciously.

"A beautiful sound, isn't it?" Natalia said. "Nate's really excited for this."

"Something tells me you're not here to chat," Bryan said, glaring at Yuri and Dimitri.

"You're right," she said.

Yuri stepped forward, and Bryan backed up as far as he could. When Yuri grabbed his uninjured wrist, Bryan lashed out with his legs, trying to kick the larger male away from him. This failed when Yuri twisted his arm around, locking his arm. He winced when he felt something crack.

"We can't have you trying to get out as soon as your friends arrive," Natalia said, as Dimitri approached him, a cloth in his hands.

Bryan tried to struggle, but Yuri had him tightly restrained. When the cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose, preventing him from breathing, Bryan caught the scent of something sickeningly sweet.

Chloroform.

As the world became dark, the last sight he saw was Dimitri and Natalia, smirking viciously. He didn't know what the reasoning behind this was, but he knew that whatever they were thinking, it wasn't good.

…..

Tala jumped when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He ignored everyone's questioning looks when he withdrew the item. Once he saw what the problem was, his eyes widened.

Wolborg.

Seeing what Tala had in his hand, Ian and Spencer also withdrew their beyblades, seeing the bit chip glowing.

"Something's happening with Bryan," Tala said. "Wolborg's getting worried."

"We _need_ to get him out of there," Ian said. "Who knows what they're doing to him."

"I thought they wanted him alive?" Kevin asked.

"They do," Tala said. "But that doesn't mean they won't hurt him."

"You okay with staying here?" Kai asked, looking around at those who'd be staying behind.

"We'll be fine," Ray said. "Go on. Bryan needs your help right now."

They nodded, before following Robert to the tunnel that would lead to the dungeon, leaving Max, Kenny, Ray, Oliver and Kevin behind, hoping that their friends would be okay.

…..

Bryan groaned as he opened his eyes. He knew that he couldn't have been asleep for long. Thanks to his training with Biovolt, he was used to anaesthesia and would wake up not long after being unconscious.

The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't see. They had blindfolded him and, judging by the sensation near his mouth, he was gagged as well.

The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't move. Whenever he tried, he would either experience pain in his legs, pain in his arms, or a strangling feeling at his neck. Whatever they bound him with, it was effective.

"Are you ready, Nate?" he heard Natalia ask.

'Okay, hopefully they don't know I'm awake,' Bryan thought.

"No problem," Nate's voice responded.

"Excellent. If our theory is correct, then their weakest links would be somewhere in a safe place. Possibly one of the bedrooms. Think you can find them?"

"This would be too easy. And while one group will be trying to save their friend, the other group will be trying to stay out of the way of my knives."

Bryan felt his eyes widen. So, _that_ was their plan. Divide and conquer.

He knew that at least Ray and Oliver would be out of harm's way. At least, until Nate found them. And who knows how long that would take?

Now he knew why he was in this situation. This was so that he wouldn't be able to help in any way, whether it be by actively trying to help, or at least tell them about Nate. This was clever. He didn't like it.

…..

"We're almost there," Robert said, his voice low.

They were going down the tunnel, with Robert and Ian leading the way. They were nervous. They knew that at least one of the Slashers were comfortable with a gun, and in this narrow space, they were easy targets.

Spencer was carrying both his and Bryan's launchers. If they could just get the launcher to Bryan, then he'd be able to help. They needed Falborg's Stroblitz when dealing with the Slashers.

"I just thought of something," Tyson said. "What exactly are we going to do about the Slashers?"

Tala sighed.

"We need to get them restrained," Tala said. "Either that, or we'd be forced to kill them. Like I said, they don't have implants. They are naturally insane, and they need to be either put away or down."

There was silence for a while, as the implications of Tala's words sunk in. There was a chance that they needed to kill the other teens. And the only ones that seemed unbothered by this fact were Ian, Tala, Spencer and Kai.

"Sorry I asked," Tyson mumbled.

"Mariah, Gary," Lee whispered. "You need to get ready. If we need to, we should use these amulets."

"Right," Mariah said.

"Something tells me that no amount of preparation will be able to help us," Johnny said.

"Well, you may need to get ready," Robert said. "Because we're here."

…..

Everyone was silent when they entered the dungeon. No one dared to speak. No one knew what waited for them.

The dungeon was dark. There was not a single source of light. And yet, everything was clear. The walls were made from a light stone, and the bars on each cell were gleaming silver. And on several people's minds, only one question struck.

"Why does it look so _clean_?" Lee whispered.

"Just because it's not used, doesn't mean it should fall into disarray," Robert whispered. "Plus, it creates the illusion that it's still in use."

Several members of the group gave him odd looks, but he ignored it, and so did Ian, who was searching through the cells, searching for Bryan's.

"Be careful," Spencer whispered.

Ian nodded, saying that he heard, and he made his way quietly. Finally, he stopped.

"Found him," he said.

They approached the younger boy, and as they got near, they saw why he was just standing there.

Bryan seemed to be tightly restrained. He was blindfolded and gagged. His legs were in a kneeling position, with the ankles tied together. His wrists were tied behind his back with a short chain connecting his wrist and ankles. There was also a cuff around his neck which was connected by a chain to his wrists, and another to the wall. He was breathing raggedly, and he made a few muffled sounds.

"Looks like they wanted to make sure he doesn't escape," Kai commented.

"Where's the key?" Tala asked, looking at Robert.

"It's around the corner," Robert said, moving towards the corner that led to the torture chamber.

"It looks like they wanted to restrain him in as painful a way as possible," Tala commented.

As they were speaking, Bryan's muffled protests became louder. Some of them became worried.

"Something tells me that we're in trouble," Tyson said.

"What was your first clue?" a girl's voice interrupted.

They turned to the direction of the torture chamber, where a redheaded girl stepped out of the shadows, followed by a blonde boy.

"Natalia!" Tala snarled. "Dimitri!"

The girl, Natalia, smirked.

"Hello, Tal," she said, smiling evilly. "Long time, no see."

A few members of the group stepped back, which caused a chuckle to escape the redhead's lips.

"Where do you think you'll be going?" she taunted.

Everyone, except for Tala and Ian, looked behind them to see a large man blocking their escape route. It was Spencer's turn to snarl.

"Yuri," he spat.

The big guy, Yuri, chuckled, and stepped closer. The beybladers were fully aware of the fact that they were trapped.

"Nowhere to run to," he said, cracking his knuckles.

"Lee," Tala whispered, "if you're going to get claws, now would be a good time."

"I couldn't agree more," Lee whispered.

"Wait," Kai said, "something's wrong."

"Kai's right," Ian said. "Where's Nate?"

Dimitri chuckled.

"If you thought the others were safe," he said, "you were wrong. A chain's as strong as its weakest links, and yours are unguarded."

Those who didn't let out startled gasps felt their eyes widen. Some of them exchanged glances, all of them getting ready.

"If anything happens to them…" Kai hissed.

"If I were you," Dimitri said in a low voice, raising a gun, "I'd be more worried about yourselves. You're not leaving here. Now, are you going to die quietly, or will you try to fight?"

…..

Nate was walking through the castle, searching for any signs of life. He knew the weaker members of the group were _somewhere_, but not being very familiar with the castle proved to be a bit of a challenge.

"This sucks!" a voice exclaimed, making Nate stop to listen. "I can't believe they told us to stay put."

"Well, it makes sense," another voice said. "I mean, you were shot, Kevin, and Max and I can't fight, and Ray and Oliver are _still _affected by Phantom Driger."

"Yeah, yeah," the first voice said. "I know. But _still_. I get a bad feeling about all of this."

"I know what you mean," a third voice said.

Nate smirked. They had no idea.


	22. Chapter 21: Plans Coming Together

**Thanks to NorthernShinigami and Minekoanime for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 21: Plans Coming Together**

"Kai," Tala muttered, "I think it's time you ready that bird of yours."

Kai growled. He looked between the Slashers. Natalia looked like she was beyond happy. Yuri was smirking, advancing slowly. And Dimitri looked bored, but Kai knew that he was waiting to pull the trigger.

'So why hasn't he?' Kai wondered.

Kai knew that Dimitri wasn't worried about hitting Yuri. Dimitri was too good of a shot to care about something like that. No, there was something else. The blonde kept looking between certain members of the group, trying to pick out his targets. Spencer, Ian and Tyson. These were the ones he seemed to be aiming for. But when his gaze landed on the others…

Kai realised that the White Tigers and the Majestics weren't part of their mission, so Dimitri wouldn't want to waste any bullets on them. But if they got in the way, he wouldn't hesitate. But what caught Kai's attention was the fact that Dimitri seemed to be trying to aim around him and Tala. That worried him.

"Tala," Kai whispered. "I don't think Bryan's the only one they want alive."

…..

Bryan could hear them. His friends were there. And he couldn't warn them about the Slashers' trap.

He felt so useless. He could barely move, and there was nothing he could do. His words were completely impeded by the gag, and he couldn't struggle, lest he wanted to inflict pain upon himself.

From what he could hear, he managed to figure out that the others were surrounded by the Slashers, and that they knew Nate was on his way to find the injured members of their group. And, judging by the sound, Dimitri had his gun drawn and levelled at them.

But what really got under his skin was not the fact that his friends were trapped, or that they were at gunpoint. It was the fact that Natalia was practically giddy with glee.

'I really hate that girl.'

…..

"How's your shoulder feeling?" Ray asked, looking at his old friend.

Kevin sighed as he moved his shoulder experimentally, wincing as he did so.

"It's fine as long as I don't move it," Kevin said. "Man, this smarts."

"We really don't have any luck," Oliver sighed.

"One question," Kevin interrupted. "Why are we still at this castle? Wouldn't it be better to go somewhere else?"

The four older boys were silent, as they pondered the younger's words.

"We can't leave until the effects of the Heaven's Stone wore off," Dizzi interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"Well, this castle is protected from the Dark Bitbeasts. For the moment. If we leave now, we'll be out in the open, and we have no guarantee that we'd be able to activate the stone again. At least not before the effects from the last use wore off."

"So we need to wait to know that we're not safe _here_ anymore," Oliver sighed. "That means we need to wait for the attacks to start again."

Ray winced, and closed his eyes in defeat. He knew that Phantom Driger would retaliate, and this time he _will_ use his friends as leverage.

"We should all be able to see them now, right?" Max asked. "We just need to be together, and this time we'd be able to fight back."

"How?" Oliver asked. "You and Kenny don't know _how_ to fight, my stomach is slashed open, and Kevin can barely move his shoulder. How are we going to fight?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," a voice interrupted, and the five boys turned their attention to the door, "but the fact of the matter is: you can't."

…..

"So, are you ready to die yet?" Natalia asked, her voice full of glee.

"Hold on a second," Kai said. "Why exactly do you want Bryan?"

Natalia giggled, and she moved closer to the cell.

"Bryan was trained to be cold and brutal," Natalia explained. "Boris doesn't want to lose anyone like that. Add the fact that he's a good blader, which is the one thing Boris wants the most out of his soldiers, well, did you think that Boris would want to lose this little asset?"

Kai, as well as several of the others, growled. Bryan was their friend, and here she was talking about him like he's some kind of object.

She giggled again, looking them over.

"In your group," she said, "there are two others that are seen as too big an asset to lose. Wouldn't you agree, Tala and Kai?"

Kai's eyes widened, and he felt Tala tensing next to him.

"Looks like you were right," Tala muttered. Then, in a louder voice, "So, you're just planning to take Kai and me, like we'd willingly go?"

Natalia hummed, and brought her index finger up to her chin, tapping it thoughtfully.

"Well," she said, "that wouldn't really be fun, I admit. But, if you do so willingly, then the damage done to your friends will be far less. For example, the runt, instead of dying a slow and painful death, will have a fast and painless demise. Your choice."

Kai growled, and looked around the other members. He refused to let something like that happen, but he had no way of protecting them.

He made eye contact with Lee, and he saw the neko-jin's anger. The anger wasn't directed at him, but he knew that this was what they needed. The plan they formed went through his mind, and he reached into his pocket.

"This is getting tiresome," Dimitri interrupted, gaining everyone's attention. "Will you come with as little damage or possible, or do you want to hear a few screams first?"

"How about neither?" Kai snapped, withdrawing what was in his pocket. Black Dranzer, already attached to his launcher, and the ripcord only needing to be pulled. As the blade was launched, he felt a cold fury settling in from all around, almost suffocating him in the intent to kill. And some of it was directed at those circling him.

…..

"Who are you?" Ray snarled.

The group of five was staring at a boy with light green hair, wearing a very smug expression on his face.

"The name's Nate," the stranger said. "You're Ray Kon, if I'm not mistaking."

Ray was instantly alert, along with the rest of the bladers.

"You're one of the Slashers, aren't you?" Oliver demanded.

"That's right," Nate said. "I'm guessing the Demo's told you about us?"

"What do you want?" Ray snapped.

Nate chuckled and took a few steps forward, forcing the others to tense.

"We have a mission," Nate said. "Deliver Boris's revenge. But, there's another part." At this, he looked at Ray. "During the Russian tournament, Voltaire and Boris acquired an interest in two of the Bladebreakers. You already know about one. I suppose you can guess who the other is."

Ray took a step back, his eyes wide.

"Why?" Max demanded.

"That's their business," Nate said coldly. "Point is, I'd rather not waste my time in trying to force you to come. So, either you come with me willingly," he withdrew a large knife from a pouch attached to his hip, "or I get to slice your friends. Your choice."

Ray glanced at the knife, then at his friends. He knew he couldn't give him what he wanted, but he needed to protect his friends.

"You're saying that you won't harm them?" Ray asked.

"I promise," Nate said, "if you come with me willingly, then I won't harm anyone in this room."

"How do we know you will honour your words?" Oliver asked.

Nate rolled his eyes.

"Look, I just want to do this as swiftly as possible," he said. "So, what's it going to be?"

"No," Ray said. "I don't trust you. I won't go with you."

Nate sighed and stepped a little closer, making them all tense and give a small step backwards.

Without warning, Nate's arm shot out and grabbed the closest person by the wrist, spinning him around so that he was facing the others, the knife pressed at his throat and his arm twisted back, preventing him from escaping.

Oliver gasped as he felt the cold steel against his throat. He saw the others' eyes widen and heard their cries of distress.

"When I said that I would hurt them," Nate whispered, eyes on Ray, "I meant it. Now, are you going to come willingly," the knife was pressed harder, and a small bead of blood trickled down Oliver's neck, "or is your friend going to suffer?"

…..

"You think we're intimidated by a Bitbeast?" Natalia sneered, her eyes locked on Black Dranzer.

Kai snarled. He could feel the anger radiating off the black phoenix, and knew that he had to keep his head attached to his shoulders. If Black Dranzer gets even the slightest opening…

"Lee," Kai said, "your turn."

He couldn't see the neko-jin, but he knew that Lee, Gary and Mariah were getting in touch with their wild side.

…..

"_It involves using Black Dranzer."_

_There was silence. No one knew what to say. Oliver's suggestion was strange, out of the blue._

_And dangerous._

"_What?" Johnny asked. "Why would you want to use…?"_

"_The White Tigers' amulets," Oliver explained. "They were given to help protect Ray against Phantom Driger, a Dark Bitbeast. And didn't Dizzi mention that all the Bitbeasts are more active with the Dark Bitbeasts around? What if the amulets work with the same principle? I mean, wouldn't it make sense for it to activate whenever there's the pressing danger?"_

"_It's a long shot," Lee said. "Too long."_

"_But he has a point," Dizzi interrupted. "Those amulets are defence mechanisms that activate whenever the wearer is in danger, usually from a Dark Bitbeast. And right now, Black Dranzer is the only Dark Bitbeast that we know will be able to trigger it. And if Black Dranzer is angry…"_

"_Then the negative energy will resonate with the amulets and the chances that we can use them increases," Lee said, realising what was meant._

"_I have no guarantee that I'd be able to control Black Dranzer," Kai said._

"_Don't worry," Tyson said. "The rest of us have got your back. If Black Dranzer gets out of hand, then the rest of us will simply put a stop to it."_

"_Just be careful," Ray said._

…..

A roar snapped Kai out of it. He turned around to see that Lee, Gary and Mariah were no longer the same. They looked more feline than anything.

Lee's hair was longer and seemed to have snapped out of the ponytail, making his hair look like a lion's mane. His mouth was twisted in a snarl, which revealed sharp fangs. His fingernails were lengthened to claws, and he became more muscular.

Gary also looked larger, and his claws were also extended. His fangs were bared, and he seemed to be covered in a thin layer of fur.

Finally, Mariah looked sleeker. Her hair was also wild, but hers looked more natural. At first Kai thought her hair was still tied with the bandana, when he realized that she had, in fact, gotten actual cat ears. She also had claws and fangs, and she had a long tail swishing behind her.

The eyes of all three White Tigers were slits, and they were focused on the Slashers.

"_What_?!" Natalia shrieked, and Kai was satisfied that her voice sounded quite panicky.

"Never underestimate a blader," Lee snarled, his voice much deeper.

"Especially when our friends are involved," Mariah hissed.

Natalia ground her teeth, and Dimitri levelled his gun.

**There's a reason why Oliver was put in that particular situation. Yeah, I know. He's caught in the middle **_**a lot**_**.**


	23. Chapter 22: Sharpening the Claws

**Thanks to Minekoanime, NorthernShinigami and queen of beyblade for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 22: Sharpening the Claws**

Oliver stared at Ray, fear in his eyes. The older boy had a tight grip on him, and the cold steel started to feel as though it burned him.

"Leave him alone," Ray said, his voice desperate.

"If you agree to come with me, then your friend shall remain unharmed," Nate said, tightening his grip on Oliver's wrist, eliciting a gasp of pain from the younger greenette.

Ray tensed, and the others' eyes widened. Oliver closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was going through his friends' eyes.

"What about the others?" Ray asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Oliver could practically _feel_ Nate smirk.

"I won't harm them," Nate said. "Just come with me, and all will remain painless."

Oliver's eyes widened when he heard something staticky just behind him, and realised that Nate was wearing an earpiece. The words that were spoken were Russian, and Oliver had no idea what was being said. Nate responded in Russian as well, keeping his eyes on Ray and tightening his grip on Oliver.

From what Oliver could gather, the other person was a boy as well, around the same age as the one that held him. Whatever was being said, Nate seemed to be growing anxious.

"Is there something you would like to share?" Nate asked, his voice icy cold.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked.

"Apparently, there are now three cat-demons," Nate said. "So, care to explain?"

Ray and Kevin shared a glance, but they remained silent.

"I see," Nate said, his voice like ice. "Then it would seem we have a change of plans."

…..

The White Tigers were fast. They managed to dodge all the bullets while the others took cover. Even Yuri was forced to shield himself. Natalia was positively seething with rage.

"We need to get Bryan," Tala whispered.

"Agreed," Kai said. "Robert, do you think you can get the key?"

Robert gave a weary glance towards the two angry Russians, knowing that the key was somewhere behind them.

"Not easily," Robert said.

"If you had a distraction?" Tala asked.

"Possibly."

"Why are we wasting time?" Tyson snapped. "Why don't we just break the lock?"

A shriek from Natalia caught their attention. The redhead was pinned down by Mariah, and the two girls were clawing at each other's faces, with Mariah's attempts being more successful. Dimitri was restrained by Lee, who kept a firm grip on his wrists, ensuring that the gun is pointed where it can do no harm.

"That could work," Robert commented, rushing forward to get to the torture chamber, ignoring the angry exclamations from the two Slashers.

…..

"What are you talking about?" Ray snapped.

Nate glared, and Oliver winced when the knife was brought closer to his neck, where a small cut has already been formed.

"How long have you had that ability?" Nate asked, tightening his grip and making Oliver gasp.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked, despair flooding his voice.

"We did some research on all of you," Nate said. "We know _exactly_ what the White Tigers are. But, according to our sources, you didn't have the ability to access your demonic heritage. So I'm asking again. How long have you been able to do it?"

Ray glanced at Oliver, and inwardly flinched when he saw the fear and pain in his eyes.

"A day or two," Ray whispered, looking away.

"And how, exactly, are you able to do that?" Nate asked, loosening his grip a little.

"The amulets," Ray said. "They only work if it's used by someone in our tribe."

"I see," Nate said. He was silent for a while, making the tension in the room increase.

"Let Oliver go," Ray tried, stepping closer. "Please, he has nothing to do with this."

"Tell me," Nate said. "What triggers it?"

Ray stepped back, taken aback by the question.

"What?" he asked.

"What triggers it?" Nate asked, tightening his grip again.

Ray sighed.

"We're not sure," he said.

Nate hummed thoughtfully, and Ray could feel that something bad was about to happen.

"Then I guess trial and error is in order," Nate said, stepping back, dragging Oliver with him.

He removed his hand from Oliver's wrist in order to secure his arm around the younger boy's waist. Oliver's face twisted in pain as the arm was pressed against the wound on his stomach, allowing him to lift the boy slightly off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Ray demanded, anger and worry lacing his voice.

Nate chuckled as he grabbed the key from the door.

"Seeing what will happen if there's no way for you to help your friend," Nate said as he exited, slamming the door closed.

Ray and Max lunged at the door, and they heard it click.

They were locked in.

And Oliver was alone with the psychotic teenager.

…..

Mariah was desperately trying to claw the other girl's eyes out, and Natalia seemed to feel the same thing, for her manicured hands were also raking against Mariah's face, though the wounds she inflicted were nowhere near as deep as the cuts caused by Mariah were.

She felt the rage that Black Dranzer radiated, and it fuelled her own, allowing her to use the amulet to become a true neko-jin. She felt an overwhelming urge to attack the first person she saw as a threat, which happened to be the redhead beneath her.

She heard a crackling noise, and a voice that came from the other side. She knew that the Slashers wore communicators, and paid no attention to it. That is, until Natalia started to smile.

Mariah paused, both her instincts and logic telling her that the action was not a good sign.

"Plans have to be altered," Natalia said.

"What do you mean?" Mariah demanded.

The redhead chuckled, and Mariah felt rage building.

"Your little French friend," Natalia said. "He'll be keeping Nate some company while the other two cats try to save him."

Mariah felt her eyes widen. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Robert rush to Bryan's cell, key in hand. The Slashers didn't even seem to be paying attention to any of that.

"Why do you do this?" Mariah asked.

"Anything to get the job done," Natalia said. "Our job was to kill anyone that was seen as a threat. Confirmed threats are the Breakers and Demo's. If we can't kill, we recruit. And that is the fate that awaits your friend. Either he joins us and manages to get the others to join, or he dies. Whichever comes first. Even if the three of us fail, Nate will succeed. For you see: Nate's already made it clear that he could slit his throat without a second thought. It's all a matter of cooperation. Simple business."

Mariah felt sickened. This girl was telling her that her friend's life was in danger, and she acted as though it didn't matter. Like a person's life was nothing but a toy she played with. Tala was right. They _are_ insane.

Mariah felt her fury reach her peak. She needed to save her friends, and there was only one way to do it.

She pulled her arm back and shot her fist forward, her fist connecting with a satisfying crack. The other girl's eyes closed, and Mariah stood up. She needed to help her friends.

…..

When Nate slammed the door, he threw Oliver aside, so he can make sure that he'd be able to lock the door.

When Oliver hit the floor, his first reaction was to try to get away, but the pain in his abdominal muscles prevented him from going far. He doubled over with a pained gasp.

"From what I've heard," Nate said, "you were injured. Near the stomach, if I'm correct."

Oliver looked over his shoulder at the other boy, trembling slightly from fear. Nate smirked when he saw the younger boy's reaction, his blue eyes sparkling dangerously.

He pulled Oliver to his feet by his upper arm, ignoring the pained look that crossed Oliver's face.

"Come with me now, and we can avoid too much pain," Nate whispered. "Unless you want me to drag you? I'm sure _that_ will do well."

Oliver had no choice. He wanted to avoid any more pain. He nodded his head in defeat.

"Splendid," Nate said, starting to lead Oliver away.

"Where are you taking me?" Oliver whispered.

"Patience," Nate said, his voice amused. "All will be revealed in time."

…..

"Bryan!" he heard the yell.

Everything was still dark, but he heard the cell door open, and he felt his bonds loosen. Eventually, the blindfold was removed, as well as the gag.

He smiled gratefully at Robert, who had been the one to release him.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked.

Bryan nodded.

"We need to get to the others," Bryan said.

"I agree," Robert said. "But first, we need to do something about the Slashers."

"No need to worry about that," Lee said, and Bryan heard the feral tone in his voice.

When Bryan saw the White Tiger leader, his eyes widened. He did not expect to see him looking like that.

"Can someone please explain?" Bryan asked dryly.

"No time!" Mariah called out. "Oliver's in trouble!"

'Again?' Bryan thought.

When he exited the cell, he saw a feral-looking Gary throwing the three unconscious Slashers in one of the cells. Johnny ensured that the cell was locked.

"Come on," Robert said. "We need to get Oliver."

…..

Ray growled, baring his currently extended fangs. His nails extended into claws as well, and he felt stronger. And from what he could briefly see in a nearby mirror that he had a stripe on either cheek that looked like war paint.

Kevin looked more or less the same, except for the claws and fangs.

Both the neko-jins were attempting to break down the door, while Kenny and Max watched.

"That's a pretty strong door," Max commented.

"Yeah," Kenny said. "Something tells me that Robert won't be very happy with it being broken down."

"Who cares?" Max asked incredulously. "We need to save Oliver."

"Why does it seem as though we've been doing that a lot lately?" Dizzi asked.

Finally, the door broke down, and the neko-jins rushed off to find their friend, Max and Kenny too slow to follow the feline speed.


	24. Chapter 23: The Call

**Thanks to Minekoanime and Thundergirl7 for reviewing.**

**Many of you are going to be mad with what I put Oliver through. And you might be mad at the ending, but don't worry. Everything will turn out fine.**

**Also, I've been stuck for a while. I got to chapter 39, and then I had no idea what to do, plus I was working on my Bleach story. But I managed to get back on track. So don't worry. If I ever get writer's block, you won't suffer. Just thought I'd let you guys know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 23: The Call**

Oliver looked up at the older boy.

Nate had led them outside, and they were now so far from the castle that Oliver could barely see it. But they were still on the grounds, within the forested area.

Nate had brought out the knives and instructed Oliver to remain perfectly still as he was pressed to a particularly large tree. Oliver closed his eyes, expecting the worst, but when no pain came he opened his eyes. Only to see Nate look at him with mild amusement.

"Right now," Nate said, "you're more valuable to me _alive_."

It was then that Oliver noticed that he could not move. He looked down to see his wrists pinned by the sleeves of his coat with two knives for each wrist.

"What do you want with me?" Oliver whispered.

"I'd like to see the full extent of those cats' abilities," Nate said, smirking. "If they manage to find you, then we'll play a little."

"And how do you know that they'll be able to find me?" Oliver snapped.

"I'm counting on their sense of sound and smell."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

Nate smirked, taking out another knife. He opened Oliver's coat and proceeded to cut open the undershirt, revealing Oliver's bandaged abdomen that had a few flecks of red on the gauze.

"Will it be the blood, or the screaming that catches their attention?"

…..

When the group arrived to where the rest of their friends were, they were surprised to see the door was broken down, but what caught their attention was the fact that it was broken from within. Robert let out a whine when he saw the condition of the door which went ignored by the rest of the group. Max and Kenny were looking down the hall.

"Max, Kenny," Kai said. "What happened?"

The two turned to Kai, and gave a small sigh of relief.

"One of the Slashers has Oliver," Max said. "Ray and Kevin left to go look for them."

"Which way did they go?" Tala demanded.

"This way," Lee growled, already running in that direction, Mariah and Gary following him.

It wasn't long until they found Ray and Kevin where two hallways intersected, looking left and right, as though trying to determine in which direction they should go.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"We can't pick up the scent," Kevin said. "Unfortunately, Oliver's scent is all over the place, so we can't follow it, and we can't pick up Nate's scent."

"Any idea where Nate would take him?" Robert asked Tala.

"Somewhere isolated," Tala said. "Somewhere where he can torture Oliver with as little distractions as possible."

"Unfortunately, there are too many places like that in this castle," Johnny groaned.

"But," Tyson interrupted, "they weren't here long. So they can't know much about the layout of this castle."

"True," Kai said. "Which means it's an obvious place."

"We need to start looking," Ray said. "Who knows what he's doing to Oliver?"

…..

Oliver bit his lip as the knife delicately cut the stitches open. These were nowhere near ready to come undone, and a slow trickle of blood started to flow from the wounds that were being reopened. He held his breath, attempting to endure the discomfort and trying to prevent any more damage to the wounded tissue.

"Interesting wounds you have here," Nate commented. "It almost looks like they were caused by fingernails."

Oliver whimpered as the knife went a little deeper, and he could almost feel a tickling sensation within his body.

"There we go," Nate said, withdrawing the knife.

Oliver relaxed a little, but his breathing was irregular, and with every breath he took, the wounds stretched, making him clench his eyes shut in pain.

"That should be enough to give them a scent," Nate said, admiring his work. "Now, to give their ears something to follow."

Nate withdrew a lighter, and Oliver's eyes widened.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Oliver asked.

Nate smirked, flicking the lighter. Oliver tensed as the flame was brought closer to his wounds, trying to back into the tree.

A scream filled the night.

…..

Ray and the White Tigers tensed, and the others immediately noticed.

"What's wrong?" Enrique asked.

"Shhh," Lee hushed.

The White Tigers seemed to be listening to something intently, their faces growing pale.

"We need to go," Ray said. "Oliver's outside the castle."

…..

Tears were streaming down Oliver's face. He was panting from the pain. While the flame didn't make contact with his skin, the close proximity with his sensitive skin caused a lot of pain.

Nate smirked as he withdrew the lighter, watching in satisfaction as the boy became paler and paler, his eyes half-lidded.

"Be glad I didn't let the flame touch you," Nate said. "I'm being gentle."

Oliver glared, but it was half-hearted. Nate seemed to notice this and chuckled.

"Sorry," he sneered. "You just don't have any bite left, little pup. Right now, you just look adorable."

Oliver shuddered. He felt his knees starting to give in, and it took him all he had to not collapse.

A burning sensation in his shoulder caused him to scream once again. Looking down, he saw that there was a knife pierced through his left shoulder.

"Can't have you on your knees just yet," Nate said. "I don't want to crouch if I want to look you in the eye."

Another scream escaped Oliver when his other shoulder met the same fate.

…..

The group paused as they left through the main doors. They had run as fast as they could, with the White Tigers in the lead, but once the doors were opened, they stopped.

They could faintly hear screaming, but the neko-jins could hear it a lot clearer. And the expressions on their faces confirmed everyone else's theory.

"Oliver," Tyson whispered.

"This way!" Ray said, going to the right, to the forested area.

"I'm going to _kill_ that guy," Johnny snarled.

…..

"Stop it," Oliver begged. "Please."

"I don't think I will," Nate said. "You know, you make the most beautiful sounds when you're in pain. I want to hear more of it."

Oliver let a sob escape his lips, closing his eyes in despair.

"You know," Nate said, a thoughtful tone in his voice, "that medallion you're wearing looks really valuable. Like it could hold a Bitbeast."

Oliver's eyes snapped open. He looked at the boy smirking in amusement.

"No," Oliver whispered, shaking his head slowly. "Please, don't."

"Boris will be happy if we give him another Bitbeast," Nate continued.

"Please, don't take it," Oliver all but shouted.

Nate leaned in close until his mouth was right next to Oliver's ear.

"Remember that offer I gave that cat?" Nate whispered. "You know, where he comes with us back to Biovolt? Well, that offer applies to you as well. We're always looking for new recruits."

Oliver's eyes widened, and tears escaped. Nate reached over and lightly brushed his finger near the amulet, and Oliver could feel the goosebumps forming.

"You get to keep that, if it's that important," Nate whispered.

Oliver sobbed. This gentle side that the psychotic boy was showing was far worse than the sadistic one. Oliver was torn between his duty to protect the medallion and his loyalty to his friends. He no longer cared. The tears fell freely, and his frame shook.

"Is it really _that _important?" Nate asked, his voice gaining a cruel edge once again.

"Please, stop," Oliver sobbed.

"No, I'm curious," Nate said, pulling back. "I want to learn more."

…..

"Oliver!" Ray exclaimed, rushing in to find Oliver pinned to a tree, Nate standing over him. He heard the others come up behind him.

"Well, well," Nate said, looking back. "Looks like we have company."

Ray didn't listen to the Russian. His eyes were on Oliver. Even though it was dark, he could clearly see the tears on Oliver's face, and he didn't need to look to know that Oliver was bleeding.

"Leave him alone!" Tala snarled, glaring at the other boy.

"We were just starting to get along," Nate said. "But he has such a beautiful scream."

Ray didn't think. He lunged. And he would have pounced on Nate, had said boy not move, brandishing another knife and raising it to Oliver's neck.

"Back off, kitty," Nate said. "If you all cooperate, then there would be no need for anyone else to get hurt."

Ray growled, eyeing the blade. He could see Oliver's eyes sparkling with the unshed tears.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tala demanded. "He has nothing to do with any of this."

"Perhaps," Nate said, "but if hurting him gets under your skins, then I will do it gladly."

"I thought that killing us was your main objective?" Kai spoke.

"There are fates far worse than death," Nate said. "For example, watching a dear friend suffer, knowing that the price that has to be paid to earn his freedom is something you would not give up. _Your_ freedom."

"You monster!" Mariah snarled.

Nate merely chuckled at this.

"Guys," Oliver choked out, startling them all. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry," Robert said.

"If anyone should be sorry," Ray said, "it's me."

"How touching," Nate said, disgust in his tone.

"Not about this," Oliver said.

"What are you talking about?" Nate snapped.

They were all blinded by a light that came from Oliver. Or, more specifically, from the medallion around his neck.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

Ray wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard an unfamiliar voice speaking.

_I hear your call, and I shall answer._

When the light faded, Nate was nowhere in sight, and Oliver was lying on the ground, the knives nowhere in sight, all of his injuries completely healed, and unconscious.

**I realise that Nate seemed to contradict himself and didn't seem to stay on one track. This is because he's **_**insane**_**, and therefor has many alternatives going through his mind and doesn't stay focussed on just one thing.**

**Anyone who had a particularly nasty injury would know that the area around the injury is extremely sensitive and close proximity to either heat or cold could cause extreme discomfort and even pain. I speak from experience, since I have very limited knowledge on anything medical. Since Oliver's wounds are still relatively fresh, and were reopened, it would be a lot more sensitive, plus the stomach is a sensitive place, although it might just be me.**


	25. Chapter 24: A New Nightmare

**Thanks to Minekoanime for reviewing.**

**So, the second arc draws to a close, and the third arc begins. And you'll see something completely new which would definitely cause problems for the bladers later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 24: A New Nightmare**

Everyone stared at the unconscious Oliver, not knowing what just happened. Where was Nate? It seemed as though the other greenette simply… vanished, without a trace. As though he was never there.

Enrique was the first to snap out of it. He went towards his best friend, glad to see that he was alright. He frowned, however, when he saw the Medallion of Lucifer glowing softly, before returning to its normal state.

"Did he use that thing?" Johnny whispered.

"I think so," Enrique whispered.

"Hey, Lee," Tyson said. "You guys aren't freaky cat-people anymore."

The White Tigers huffed, and everyone confirmed that it was true.

"I didn't know Oliver knew how to use that thing," Robert said. "Didn't he say he was supposed to keep it out of the wrong hands?"

"I guess he needed to know what it does before he took the job," Tyson said.

"Perhaps," Robert said. "Come on. Let's get him to bed. It's been a long night. For all of us."

The others all nodded their consent, before Spencer came to gently pick up the sleeping boy, making sure to be as careful as possible.

"Time to rest," Spencer whispered.

…..

Staring coldly at the blue eyes, wide with fear, he had to admit, it was quite satisfying to see him that way. After the way he treated him, it was a small form of revenge. And the owner of the blue eyes would never bother him again.

_Your wish has been fulfilled._

He glanced at the other being there. He could see nothing but glowing violet eyes. The eyes much like his own.

"What do you want in return?" he asked, knowing that there was a price for what he was forced to do.

_Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. When the time comes, I will collect, and you cannot deny me._

He nodded, and stared at the prisoner.

"He won't be able to escape?" he asked.

_No. He is here for the rest of his days._

"Good. Anything else I should know?"

_All shall be revealed shortly._

…..

It was dark. No, wait, that was just because his eyes were closed. He tried to open them, but they felt too heavy. For some reason, he felt as though his entire body was made of stone, being weighed down. There was a dull aching pain in his shoulders and abdomen, but it could easily be ignored.

He finally opened his eyes, seeing that, while the curtains were drawn, it was late in the morning or early afternoon.

Oliver sat up, trying to remember what happened the night before, when he felt something cold against his chest.

The Medallion of Lucifer.

He remembered deciding that there was no other choice, that he had to use it. But he knew that, if he used it, there would be some sort of price to pay, and he dreaded paying it. It was made worse by the fact that he had no idea what the price was.

The door opened, and Oliver's eyes drifted to the blue eyes looking at him.

"You're up," Enrique remarked. "How are you feeling?"

Oliver frowned in thought, trying to decide what would be the best way to put it.

"Heavy," he finally whispered.

"Guess you feel a little faint," Enrique said, coming closer. "You're still pale." He placed his hand on Oliver's forehead. "And you feel a little warm. You sure you're okay?"

Oliver smiled gently.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just tired, I guess. What time is it, anyway?"

"Almost lunch time," Enrique said. "But, everyone's kind of in a 'help-yourself'-mood. Which means, if you're hungry, you need to get your own food. Last night was tiresome for _all_ of us."

"I see. What about the others?"

"Most of them are still asleep. Actually, I think, asides from us, the only ones awake are Robert and the Demolition Boys. Even Kai is still asleep."

"What are you doing up then?"

"I _couldn't _sleep. Nightmares. What happened to that guy, anyway?"

Oliver avoided Enrique's eyes, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"He's gone," Oliver whispered. "I don't know exactly what happened, but he is gone. It was…" Oliver swallowed. "Lucifer. It was the medallion. I was so afraid. And that was the only thing I know that could help me."

There was silence for a while, neither one wanting to speak. Finally, Enrique looked at his friend.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew how to use that thing?" he asked.

"Because my dad told me not to share that with anyone," Oliver said. "We were afraid that someone else might use it, and who knows what it would do?"

"Don't you trust us?" Enrique whispered.

"It's not that," Oliver said. "It's the fact that I couldn't trust myself. If I use it whenever I'm in trouble…" Oliver sighed. "The price. There's always a price. And I don't know what it is, but when the time comes for me to pay, I won't be able to walk away."

…..

Tala was calmly walking down the tunnel. A threat has passed, and now they could relax. Except for the fact that there are still three Russians behind the bars.

He looked back at the only one that decided to join him for this. Robert. It made sense, since it was his castle. And the two of them were the only ones that would be able to do what had to be done.

He had to preserve what little innocence Ian still had. Bryan was still a nervous wreck. Kai managed to escape, and it would be unfair of him to expect something like that. Spencer had to look after the others while this went on. And the rest of the people in the castle wouldn't be able to handle it. They were still trying to process what happened the previous night, and they wouldn't be able to live with themselves if they were a part of what was about to take place.

"Are you sure about this?" Robert asked.

"Yeah," Tala said. "This needs to be done."

"Very well. We're almost there."

…..

'_You have no idea what awaits you and your friends, do you?'_

Kai looked around. He knew the voice. It's haunted him far too long.

He was in the abbey. He hated this place. It was where he spent the greatest part of his developmental years. This is where he saw his mother die. Where his father had left him. Where he met _him._

"What do you want, Black Dranzer?" Kai called out.

'_I want the medallion,' _the Bitbeast hissed, _'and you're going to help me get it.'_

"Fat chance. The Stone's still in effect. You have no power here."

There was an amused chuckle.

'_Silly boy. Did you know, that if the Medallion is used, a price must be paid? Well, you can thank your friend. The Stone is no longer in effect. Which means you're _all_ in danger now. And if you give me the medallion, I'll make sure that no one else hurts your friends. Especially the cat and the French boy. They're the prime targets, and I can either make sure they remain safe, or I will personally see to it that they suffer.'_

…..

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Natalia asked, looking at the two new arrivals.

"Nate's gone," Tala said.

"So he's gone to think of another way," Dimitri said.

"No," Tala said. "He's gone. No trace. As if he never existed. Which is what will happen to you."

"What are you talking about?" Natalia asked.

"You will stay here," Robert said. "Until your blood has dried, and your bones have become dust. I informed my staff that no one is to come down here, and that it will be locked. By the time someone decides to come down here, you will be no more."

And with that, Tala and Robert turned and left, ignoring the angry, outraged and fearful protests of their three prisoners.

…..

Kai awoke with a start. He stared around at his surroundings, at the still sleeping Bladebreakers. He particularly looked at Ray, who looked as though he was having an uneasy sleep as well. Kai debated whether or not to awaken him, but had no idea whether or not it was a regular nightmare, or… one of those.

And he had no idea whether the Black Dranzer that spoke to him in his dream was real or just a dream. After all, wasn't it Ray that had these night terrors?

'I guess it doesn't matter,' Kai thought. 'Anyway, it's late. I should have been up hours ago. I don't need to get any grief from Tala about this. And we still need to do something about the other three Slashers.'

And with that, Kai left the room, unaware of what Ray was going through in the land of dreams.

…..

"No!" Ray cried out. "Not again. Please, not again! Why must I go through this again?"

'_Because, Raymond,'_ a familiar voice hissed, _'you are my pet. You have been since this day, and you will be until the day you die.'_

Ray's face paled, and he took a step back in fear.

"No," he whispered. "You can't. You're supposed to be…"

'_What? Out of commission? Thank your friend. With the medallion having been used, the price to be paid is the safety of your group. Not only can those who managed to break through come back, but everyone else. And they're all coming for your little friend. But don't worry, my little kitten. I won't let them touch you. You're _mine_, after all.'_

"No," Ray said. "Leave Oliver out of this!"

'_I no longer have any interest in your friend. The others, on the other hand, won't feel the same way. They want to restore their bodies, and I want yours. No need for our interests to clash. And I don't want to cause any trouble for myself. Which means I keep you all to myself while your friends are preoccupied.'_

"NO! Keep them all out of this. I'm not yours, and you can't force me."

'_Silly child. No matter how much you want to deny it, you belong to me. And while I wouldn't want to cause troubles with the others, I can't guarantee that there isn't anything I wouldn't do to get what I want. Even if it means I need to kill…'_

…..

Ray awoke with a start. Everyone was still there, except for Kai. But, considering the time, it wasn't that unusual.

He felt cold, and he was covered in sweat. And he couldn't help but think that what he heard was the truth.

'Oliver, what exactly did that thing do?'

…..

'_Looks like we get to have some fun.'_

'_Excellent. Now, find the medallion, whatever it takes. And we share, all right?'_

**A cold choice on Tala and Robert's side. And no one else knows about it. Sure, they would've talked about it among themselves, but as far as the others knew, the matter was unresolved.**


	26. Chapter 25: The Price

**Thanks to Minekoanime for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 25: The Price**

Oliver was once again sleeping soundly. Enrique had gone to get him something to eat, and he had fallen asleep while he was waiting.

As it is, he didn't notice a shadow with blue eyes entering the room. He didn't feel the fingers brushing his cheek. And he didn't hear the words that were spoken.

'_My dear child. You think you've won. But you are sadly mistaking. I have been trying to get my brother free for years, and the time is near. Your death will result in his freedom.'_

She heard footsteps approaching, and vanished moments before the door opened, revealing Enrique with a tray of food. He smiled when he saw Oliver sleeping like that, and left the food on the nightstand, before gently waking his friend.

…..

Kai was wandering through the halls, trying to ignore a cold chill going down his back. A familiar voice, however, was enough to distract him from what was gnawing at the back of his mind.

"Should we tell the others?" Robert asked.

"They don't need to know," Tala answered.

The voices were muffled, and were coming from a familiar tunnel. The tunnel Kai knew led to the dungeon. Staying back, he decided to listen what they had to say that was to be kept secret from the rest of them.

"You can tell Ian and Kevin that their services are no longer needed," Tala said.

"I expect they'd be rather disappointed," Robert replied.

"Who cares? Now, we just need to worry about when those Dark Bitbeasts will strike again."

Kai's eyes widened. Those words brought Black Dranzer's words back to the forefront of his mind.

_Did you know, that if the Medallion is used, a price must be paid? Well, you can thank your friend. The Stone is no longer in effect._

If those words were true, then it was important for Ray and Oliver to get to safety. As well as the others.

'I need to go check on Ray and Oliver!'

…..

Ray was in the library once again, hoping to find something about the Medallion of Lucifer. The only other option was that he ask Oliver, and he had no idea whether or not the greenette was awake yet.

'Not in this book either,' Ray thought, sighing dejectedly.

He had been searching for over an hour, but all his efforts were in vain. None of the books, not even the book about the Dark Bitbeasts, had any information at all, and if Phantom Driger was right…

'I can't think like that,' Ray thought, 'I can't…'

He let out a gasp when he felt the room grow cold. It reminded him so much of the first day. The first and only time Phantom Driger physically assaulted him outside his dreams. The first time Oliver interfered. The first time Oliver was attacked…

"No," Ray whispered. "It can't be…"

A sudden chill to the back of his neck had him whirling around. There was nothing there, but Ray could feel that he wasn't alone.

'_Looking for someone?'_ a familiar voice hissed in his ear, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end.

He spun around, only to once again be met with empty air.

"Where are you?" Ray snarled, hoping that he sounded braver than he felt.

'_I'm right here,'_ the voice whispered in his ear again.

'Why can't I…?'

'_If you're wondering why you can't see me, I'll tell you. You've heard that we have three forms at the moment, correct? Well, I am currently in my first form. We can't really do anything in this form, other than observe.'_

There was a chill on Ray's cheek, and he realised that the Dark Bitbeast was stroking it. He flinched away and glared in front of him.

"Then how come I can hear you?" Ray demanded. "How could I have felt that?"

'_It's quite simple, really. I've been inside your mind. You're also my prey. Oh, and you're in possession of that bothersome brother of mine. It's only natural that, at this stage, you're more attuned to me. I needed to see how far along we are. Luckily, not too much time has passed since I last saw you. My influence on your subconscious is still fresh. Tell me, Ray. Do you enjoy those reminders of the day I decided to make you my prey?'_

Ray's eyes widened. He knew what he was talking about, but he didn't want to believe him.

"Why me?" Ray whispered.

'_Why not? It was such a delicious opportunity. A little boy, around the same age as my previous host originally was, and also descended from my original host. It was a glorious opportunity. And who knew that you would one day come to possess Driger? It's the perfect revenge, really.'_

Ray clenched his eyes, trying to fight back the tears that were clawing their way to freedom.

"Why did you have to…?"

He suddenly felt the room become warmer, and knew that the Dark Bitbeast left. He wrapped his arms around himself as the tears were set free.

…..

Kai arrived at the doors. Or, more accurately, what was left of the doors. There was a hole where the doors were meant to lock. Mariah had been given instruction to avoid this part of the castle as much as possible. So far, she had followed that simple instruction, but now they had to worry about the White Tigers' room as well. According to Robert, the doors would be fixed within a few days. And their host had kindly asked them not to break down any more doors.

Sighing, Kai knocked on the door, hoping that by now, Oliver was awake.

Not waiting for a reply, Kai entered the room, glad to see that Oliver was awake, and that Enrique was with him.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry to bother you," Kai said, taking note of the tray of food on Oliver's lap. "I just need to know something."

"Sure. What is it?"

Kai sighed, knowing that it would be hard to ask.

"Oliver, is there some sort of price involved with using that medallion?"

Oliver blinked in confusion, but his eyes betrayed many different thoughts going through his mind. One of them is uncertainty. Kai frowned.

"Yeah," Oliver said, his voice quiet. "There's supposed to be a price, but I have no idea what it is. How did you know?"

Before Kai could answer, he was interrupted by a stabbing pain through his head. He hissed in pain and clutched his head. He vaguely noticed Enrique coming towards him.

'What's going on?' Kai wondered. 'My head feels like it's about to explode.'

'_I told you,'_ a familiar voice whispered,_ 'you're going to help me get that medallion.'_

Kai's eyes widened, just as Enrique reached him.

"Stay… back," Kai managed to say before he succumbed to darkness.

…..

Oliver looked at Kai in worry. By now, he was on his knees, panting heavily, his face scrunched up in pain and desperately clutching his head.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"He looks in pain," Enrique commented, crouching down and reaching towards Kai.

A sudden pain was the only warning Oliver received.

Kai's hand shot out, wrapping itself around Enrique's neck. Kai stood up, dragging Enrique along with him, his eyes covered by his bangs. Oliver stood, concern radiating off of him.

"Kai!" Oliver exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

By this time, Enrique was suspended in the air, struggling to breathe. That was when Kai lifted his head, and Oliver felt his knees grow weak.

Looking at him was not Kai's normal blood-coloured eyes. It was a familiar shade of gold.

"Sorry," the distorted voice of Black Dranzer spoke. "Kai's not here right now. Can I take a message?"

"How?" Oliver asked, his voice barely lower than a squeak.

"The price one must pay," Black Dranzer said. "Now, about that medallion…"

…..

Ray felt another chill go down his spine, and knew that Phantom Driger had returned. The tears no longer fell, but he didn't bother wiping away the last trails. He felt too broken for that.

"What do you want?" Ray asked, his voice empty.

'_I just thought I'd let you know that three of your friends are in a bit of a bind,' _the Dark Bitbeast said, his voice filled with sadistic amusement.

Ray instantly became alert, his concern for his friends shining through.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "What's going on?"

'_You never cease to amuse me. Here I am, the one threatening your very freedom and sanity, and here you are, worried about your friends. How noble of you.'_

Ray ignored the sarcasm and glared around the room, searching for the dark being.

'_Anyway, your friends brought this on themselves. One of them for dragging that overgrown chicken with him, and the other for using the medallion without knowing the price. And the poor, third boy is caught in the middle. Little blonde boy, getting into trouble.'_

Ray's eyes widened. Oliver, Kai and Enrique!

He rushed for the door, only to find it locked.

'_Tsk, tsk. Did you think I told you so you could go help them? Silly kitty, why would I do a thing like that? The three most annoying members of your little group of friends. Why would I want you to go save them?'_

Ray's eyes widened, and he felt himself growing pale. It looks like the Bitbeast was finally seeing through his threat regarding Oliver, Kai and Enrique, even if he's not doing it directly. No, from the sound of things, Black Dranzer was doing the work, and Phantom Driger was all too happy to let it happen.

It was now that Ray felt true fear. He could only wonder what the Dark Phoenix was doing to his friends. And he knew that he couldn't rely on Phantom Driger to tell him what is happening. And on another note, he was locked in a room with the sadistic tiger, unable to escape. This time, he couldn't wake up from the nightmare.

He slowly turned around, swallowing in fear. Only to come face to face with the green eyes of the Black Tiger.


	27. Chapter 26: Fallen Angel

**Thanks to Lavender Rose of Faith, NorthernShinigami and Minekoanime for reviewing. Actually, I **_**really**_** need to thank Lavender. The review came twelve minutes after I posted the chapter. I checked my inbox while I was having a mini panic attack over the fact that no emails were going through to my phone, so I wasn't sure whether the chapter was posted or not. So the review confirmed that the chapter was posted and that it could be read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 26: Fallen Angel**

Enrique looked down at the person that was supposed to be his friend. His vision was slightly foggy, but he could make out enough to be able to tell what was going on. And he knew that Kai was not in control of his body.

The slightly younger boy had his eyes fixed on Oliver, maintaining a tight grip on Enrique's throat, but making sure that a small amount of air can go through.

"Please," Oliver said, "put him down."

"Not likely," Black Dranzer replied. "First, give me the Medallion of Lucifer, and _then_ I'll let your friend go."

"Oliver," Enrique choked out. "Don't."

"Quiet, you," Black Dranzer said, tightening his grip a little, making Enrique wince in pain.

"Please, stop!" Oliver sobbed. "Put him down. You're hurting him."

"Not my problem. Now, are you going to give me that medallion, or will you be one friend less?"

"Why do you even want it?"

"Do you think I enjoy being in that tiny blade the whole time? Please. If Kai would use me every now and again, then _maybe _I'd be able to tolerate it. But _no._ He has to be a coward, and hide away my power."

'_Perhaps it's for a good reason?'_

…..

Ray shut his eyes. For almost two weeks, he'd been wishing to see his tormenter. But now, he just wanted the tiger to go away.

Phantom Driger chuckled in amusement.

'_Not so brave now, are you, my little kit?' _he taunted.

"Go away," Ray whispered. "Please, just go away."

'_No can do. I have you all to myself now, and none of your friends will be able to help you. I'm enjoying this.'_

'I can tell,' Ray thought bitterly. 'Please, I need to get to Oliver and the others…'

Phantom Driger made a sound of interest, and Ray dared open his eyes to see the shadow looking off in the distance, his head cocked to the side.

'_It would seem someone else has joined your friends. Oh well. Doesn't matter to me.'_

Ray could only hope that the one with Oliver and the others was on _their_ side.

…..

"What do _you_ want?" Black Dranzer demanded.

Standing in the doorway was another Dark Bitbeast in shadow form, but she had blue eyes. A Bitbeast Oliver met before.

'_We all came to an agreement that we would _share_ the Medallion of Lucifer,'_ she said.

"I have no part in your little activities, or your agreements," Black Dranzer sneered.

'_As I see,'_ she said. _'I don't think you realise just _what_ you're dealing with, Black Dranzer.'_

Oliver looked back and forth between the two Dark Bitbeasts, and also kept an eye on Enrique. He had no idea what would happen between the two Bitbeasts, but he hoped that his friend would remain safe.

"I know that you are known as the Fallen Angel, _Lucia_," Black Dranzer hissed. "As for the rest, it won't matter within a few moments. Which reminds me…" He glanced back at Oliver, a smirk pulling at his mouth. "The medallion, if you will."

'_Don't,'_ the other Bitbeast hissed. _'It doesn't matter that our goals are delayed. Just don't let this overgrown pigeon get what he wants.'_

Black Dranzer snarled at the 'pigeon' comment.

"You have no power here," Black Dranzer said.

'_Is that true?' _a new voice asked.

Oliver and Black Dranzer's attentions were pulled towards another corner of the room, where a shadow with red eyes appeared.

"Mordred," Black Dranzer hissed. "So, you're doing her dirty work?"

'_We're not doing anyone's dirty work,' _a familiar voice said.

This time, Anubis came into view.

'_Oliver,'_ another voice whispered from beside his ear. _'Why don't you see how Unicolyon does against him?'_

"Why would you help me, Hecate?" Oliver whispered.

'_Lucia is right,'_ Hecate said. _'We need to teach this selfish bird a little lesson.'_

"And what do you have in mind?" Black Dranzer hissed, glaring at Hecate and Oliver.

Oliver glanced at Enrique, who appeared to be on the brink of unconsciousness. It was now or never.

He launched his beyblade, and his Bitbeast was all too glad to come and help Oliver's friend.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Black Dranzer snarled. "I have _two _of your friends at my mercy. You wouldn't want to hurt them, do you?"

Oliver hesitated. He was right. Not only was Enrique being choked, but Kai was also being used. He had to figure something out.

"Get… out…" Oliver looked up at the weak voice.

It was Kai's.

'_Not going to happen, boy,'_ Black Dranzer hissed, no longer speaking out of Kai's mouth.

Enrique was dropped and Kai's body dropped to its knees, hands clutched to the head. Oliver realised that Kai was fighting for control.

'_Now that _that's _taken care of,' _Lucia said, as all the Dark Bitbeasts turned their attention to Oliver, _'we have business to discuss.'_

…..

"Who?" Ray asked.

'_It would seem four of my kind, other than the bird,'_ Phantom Driger said. _'I believe you're familiar with two of them. Hecate and Anubis?'_

Hearing those names, Ray paled, and tried once again to open the door.

"Let me out!" Ray hissed.

'_No, I won't. This is just too much fun.'_

Ray grit his teeth, trying to ignore the tears stinging his eyes. He needed to get to his friends. At the very least, he had to let the others know about the situation.

'_What should I do, now that I have you all to myself?'_

This made Ray stop and slowly turn to face the shadow. A cold chill let him know that he'd be in trouble right about now.

'_I know.'_

The voice was barely above a whisper, and it made Ray feel like his entire body was frozen. As the shadow reached over to him, all he could do was scream.

…..

Lee awoke instantly. He heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of Ray screaming. He looked around to his teammates and saw that they heard it too.

"Think he's okay?" Mariah asked.

"I don't think so," Lee said, jumping out of the bed. "It sounds like it's coming out of the library."

Understanding the implications, the White Tigers hurried out of bed, not even bothering to change before running off to the library, hoping that the sound was only in their imagination.

…..

Kai was in a shadowed forest. He didn't know how he got there, and he intended to get out.

"You just couldn't leave things be, could you?"

Kai whipped around to face the person that spoke from behind him. He knew that voice, and was surprised to see someone standing behind him.

It was a boy, perhaps only five years older than him. He had shoulder length black hair tied back in a low ponytail. He wore a black version of the clothes Kai wore, and he had intense golden eyes staring right at him.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded.

The figure chuckled.

"You should know me by now," the other person said.

Kai's eyes widened in realisation.

"You're… Black Dranzer!"

Black Dranzer chuckled.

"Indeed," he said. "You know, if you'd cooperated, then I'd have the medallion by now, and you'd be rid of me."

Kai ground his teeth, suppressing a snarl.

"And then what?" Kai demanded. "What would have happened afterwards?"

"That doesn't matter to you, does it? And now, because of your struggling, my chance slipped away, and now those others are going after the medallion."

Kai's eyes widened once again.

"Oliver!"

…..

Enrique's entire body felt numb, and he was struggling to breathe. His vision was foggy, but he knew enough of what was going on.

Kai was next to him, panting, muttering about something or other. And he could just vaguely hear Oliver cry out in fear. After that, everything faded to black.

…..

Kai opened his eyes. His head was throbbing, but he was at least in control of his body once again.

He looked to his side, where he saw Enrique passed out. He felt guilty when he saw the large bruise already forming at his throat. He only hoped that Enrique would be able to look him in the eye once again.

Something suddenly occurred to him. It was too quiet. Looking around the room, he realised what was wrong. Asides from Kai and the unconscious Enrique, the room was empty.

Oliver was gone.


	28. Chapter 27: Eye of the Black Tiger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 27: Eye of the Black Tiger**

Ray whimpered in fear. He was pinned against the wall, looking into the green eyes of the Bitbeast that had caused him pain since he was small. Only recently did the Bitbeast start to torment him, but the first time he encountered him happened a long time ago.

'_Where's your courage now, little Ray?'_ Phantom Driger sneered. _'Not so brave without your friends around. Or is it that this is no longer a dream?'_

"Let go," Ray pleaded, hating how weak his voice sounded.

'_Now, now, my little Cub. The fun is just beginning.'_

Ray felt a flash of anger, but it was quickly extinguished. No one was allowed to call him that. Not since…

'_You remember that name, don't you? You know, that little flare of anger made me happy. It confirms that you aren't some passive little weakling.'_

Ray mentally slapped himself. By allowing himself to get angry, he played into the Dark Bitbeast's hands. Or is the correct term 'paws'?

'_Well now, little kitten. Shall we take a stroll down memory lane?'_

A shadowy hand was hastily put over his mouth as he screamed, the world fading to black.

…..

The White Tigers were running through the halls. They needed to get to Ray, before it was too late.

"We just can't get a break, can we?" Kevin huffed.

"I think, if there's some higher entity controlling everything," Mariah complained, "then that being is some sort of sadist."

**(Enter sadistic grin)**

"Focus, you two," Lee snapped. "We need to get over to the library, immediately."

They turned a corner and were impeded when they collided with something. After a series of curses, they realised that they collided with Spencer, Bryan and Ian, who were also on the ground.

"Where's the fire?" Ian asked, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Lee said hastily. "But we're kind of in a hurry. We think Ray's in trouble."

This got the attention of all three the Demolition Boys.

"Are you sure?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah," Mariah said. "We think he's in the library."

"Then let's go."

…..

Phantom Driger cocked his head. He could hear someone approaching, but they're still a while away. And judging by the speed in which they were approaching, they're either on their way to help the other three, or Ray.

He looked down at his victim. He was unconscious, his face pale and breathing heavily. His face was scrunched up in fear.

Phantom Driger smirked. He managed to lock Ray within his own mind, in his memories. One of them should strike a chord. After all, it was the day they met.

Even if his friends came to help him, they won't be able to wake him. As long as he has his eyes on him.

Smirking, he shifted into his other form, where he was merely an observer. This way, if the other children came in, he could keep an eye on Ray and not be seen. Which means that no one would be able to interfere.

'_Sleep tight, my little kitten.'_

…..

"Ray, time to get up!" the woman's voice called out.

Ray opened his eyes, wiping away the sleep with a tiny fist.

Ray was three years old. His hair was shoulder-length and was hanging down. He wore a white shirt with a tiger's pawprint on it and a pair of black shorts. He also wore a pair of black slippers.

Smiling widely, he ran to another part of the cottage, where his mother was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Seeing the little boy, she smiled warmly.

"Hello, my little Cub," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Mama," Ray said, climbing up to sit on his chair.

His mother was beautiful. She had waist-length black hair and eyes as blue as the ocean at midnight. Her dark hair and eyes only complemented her milky white skin. She wore a classic Chinese dress the colour of robins' eggs.

"Are you ready for today?" she asked, placing his breakfast in front of him.

"Uh huh," he said, just as his father entered the room.

His father had tanned skin and amber eyes. His long black hair was back in a braid, which was barely noticeable with the loose-fitting black clothes he wore. When his eyes fell on Ray he smiled.

"Morning," he said. "Did you have pleasant dreams?"

"Yep," Ray said. "I dreamed of tigers playing together under a pretty rainbow."

"That _is_ a nice dream," his father said. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast. We'll be leaving in about an hour."

"Okay."

True to word, an hour later the Kons departed, a picnic basket tucked under Mia Kon's arm. They walked towards the outskirts of the village, greeting everyone that passed by. Ray was thrilled with the sights of it all.

Liam Kon chuckled at the joy written on the face of the toddler in his arms. How great it was to be so innocent. To have no worries at all.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination: a clearing by the bottom of a waterfall, the mist rising like a cloud on land in the eyes of the young boy. And to Ray's delight, the spray formed a rainbow.

"I think our little Cub likes it here," Mia said.

"Good," Liam said. "Maybe we'll come here again some other time?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They played games until the sun was at its peak. When noon came, they all sat down and enjoyed the sandwiches Mia had prepared for them.

"This is yummy," Ray said. "Thanks, Mama."

"I'm glad you like it," Mia said, beaming at the compliment given to her by her child.

"Hey, Cub," Liam said. "What do you say, next time we invite the Wongs? I bet you'd like to play with Lee and Mariah, am I right?"

Ray beamed, nodding his head.

'_I don't think there will be a next time,' _a cold voice said.

All three Kons' attentions were immediately drawn to the one that had spoken, surprised by the intrusion and horrified by the words. And terrified by the appearance.

Ray hid behind his mother, keeping an eye on the figure in front of them. It looked like a black tiger with grey stripes, but it was far larger than any tiger ever seen before. It seemed to glow with a faint dark purple aura, its green eyes fixed on the three.

"Mia," Liam said. "Take Ray and get out of here."

"What about you?" Mia asked.

"I'll be fine. Just get Ray to safety."

She nodded her head and picked up the terrified boy, standing up and preparing to run. But just as she was about to get away, she was pinned by the tiger, its paw crushing her while his jaw was clenched around Liam's shoulder. Ray, surprisingly, remained uninjured.

"What do you want?" Liam demanded, his voice laced with pain.

Ray trembled when he saw the red substance at his father's shoulder.

'_It does not matter. You won't be alive much longer.'_

The jaws around the shoulder shifted to close around the throat. Mia screamed while trying to shield Ray's eyes from the sight.

Ray whimpered when the tiger let go, his father dropping next to them. He saw the blank look in the amber eyes. At the time he couldn't understand it, but the look frightened him more than anything.

The tiger released Ray's mother, but she could not move, her eyes fixed on her husband's corpse.

'_Now, girl. if you give me the boy, then I will not kill you.'_

Her eyes snapped to the tiger, a glare set on her beautiful face.

"Not while I'm alive," she hissed.

'_Very well.'_

Ray couldn't remember much, just his mother's screaming as she held on to him. She maintained a tight grip, but not once did the tiger attack Ray. It made sure to not attack him, and Mia's protective hold on him also helped.

So when her grip finally loosened, Ray felt panicked. He looked into his mother's eyes, only to find the same expression as in his father's eyes.

She fell, Ray still in her arms, and he felt himself almost being crushed by the body.

'_And now, to claim my prize.'_

Ray screamed.

A green light suddenly came from behind him. Looking back, he saw another tiger, one that he recognised.

"Driger," Ray whispered in awe.

The white tiger lunged at the black, and a battle broke out. Soon enough, it was over, and the black tiger disappeared. Driger glanced over to Ray before vanishing as well.

The boy was suddenly left alone with the silence, the cold bodies of his parents his only company. No matter how much he cried, no matter how much he called out, he just could not wake them. He screamed and cried until his voice was no more. All he saw were his parents, and the eyes of the black tiger.

…..

The others were almost there. Phantom Driger smirked. Too late. The events of that day are fresh in Ray's mind once again, as though they happened only a few minutes ago. The walls would crack, and his opportunity would present itself. All he had to do now was wait.

He disappeared, knowing that there was nothing any of those children could do at this stage. Not even the Medallion of Lucifer could save Ray now.

…..

They arrived at the library, expecting to have to break it down, but found that it was easy to open. They looked around, confused, until they found Ray, unconscious against a wall.

"Ray!" Mariah called out. "Are you okay? Come on, wake up."

"We should take him to his room," Lee said.

Gary nodded his head and lifted Ray as gently as he could, and noticed something wrong.

"Guys," Gary said, "Ray's shaking. It's like he's afraid. Almost like…"

The others' eyes widened. They knew what it meant.

"Ray's having a dream about that day," Lee said.

"Care to explain?" Bryan said, looking between the White Tigers, a confused expression on his face.

Before anyone could answer, Kai ran in, his face extremely pale and gasping for breath.

"Whoa, Kai," Ian said, smiling in amusement. "What's up?"

"Enrique… unconscious…" he managed to gasp out. "And Oliver… gone…"

…..

'_He looks so cute, sleeping soundly.'_

'_Well, you do have a way with kids, don't you, Lucia?'_

'_In this state, he's no trouble at all.'_

'_Perhaps, but the moment he wakes up, the time for games will end.'_

**I couldn't resist an opportunity to break the fourth wall.**

**This chapter, it was poor Ray, instead of poor Oliver. Neither of them really gets a break.**


End file.
